


Keep Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Slave Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rich Zayn, Smut, Top Niall, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sequel to S(l)ave Me*</p><p>Zayn and Liam have finally gotten out of the city that kept them both enslaved, but now a new town comes with all new challenges. Liam is ready to settle down, but Zayn sees their future less domestically. Will their family end before it begins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment has begun!! I know I've taken a bit longer of a break between these two than you might have expected, but I'm back and I'm excited about where Ziam is going in this. 
> 
> I think Sunday is going to be my update day, weekly as usual. 
> 
> If you haven't read the first book for this series, PLEASE please go back and read it. I'm proud to say it's really good. And it'll give much needed background to this story. 
> 
> S/O to my amazing and wonderful beta's that have stuck by my from the first book! Love yall Mickey_D and JoMouse!! Ps, go read their stuff!!
> 
> Welcome to the Madhouse,
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Jess

(massive thanks to Andie for my cover. love you, babe)

 

 

 

"Mr. Payne, I've got the sample floral arrangements for the grooms' table waiting in the lobby."

Liam gave the petite redhead an exasperated smile. "I've told you, Liam is fine, Serena." The woman just looked up at Liam with big, blue eyes. Liam rolled his eyes in surrender. "The flowers, then?"

"Right this way, Mr. Payne."

Liam followed her back inside the small venue to the lobby where the manager of the building was frantically trying to reign Harry in from moving furniture to get a feel of the place. When the other slave saw Liam he smiled wide and nearly sprinted across the space between them.

"Liam!" Liam braced himself for the brunt force of Harry's hug, and wrapped his arms around the tall boy to keep them both steady. "Have I told you how much I love this place? Small," Harry nodded in consideration, "but perfect for you guys."

"Thanks, H." Harry twined their fingers together and tugged him over to a table where half a dozen sample vases sat with floral arrangements. Liam wrinkled his nose. "You didn't need to have bouquets done. I can do with pictures."

"Mr. Malik's orders. He said he wants you to be sure."

Liam couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "I don't honestly care so much about the flowers, or the venue.  But I'm sure about the Master, and that's all that matters."

The few people in the room released a collective 'aww' at that, making Liam raise his eyes from the table and realize he wasn't alone with his thoughts. "God, you guys are disgusting. Niall told me Zayn's on the other side of town looking at tuxes, and Zayn said, and I quote," Harry pulled out his phone and swiped until he smiled, "it doesn't really matter what my tux looks like; no one will be looking at me."

Liam bit his lip to stamp down his fond smile. "I will be."

Harry made a gagging sound before laughing and giving Liam a pat on the back. "We know."

"Mr. Payne, we still have to meet Mr. Malik for cake tasting and to rehearse the kneeling ritual in half an hour."

Liam nodded resolutely. "Right, flowers." He looked across the bunches slowly, eyeing each one, before plucking flowers out of the vases and replacing them with others. When he was satisfied he stood back. "There."

Serena started scribbling notes down. "Brilliant, Mr. Payne."

Liam held himself back from rolling his eyes. Zayn may not have the money he once did, but even the small fortune they kept from Marcus was more than this small town had ever seen. They were local celebrities from the moment they rolled into town and paid for two homes on the beach in cash, one being Zayn's childhood beach house.

"Let's go get our men." Harry waggled his brows and tugged Liam out the front door and to their car. Liam climbed in the passenger seat and heaved a sigh of relief as he let his head fall back on the head rest. Harry gave his knee a soft pat. "Long day?"

"Long few months," Liam countered. "She's so..."

"Eager?"

Liam scoffed a laugh. "Sure."

"She's a slave and you're famous. Not to mention you have a very handsome Master-"

"Soon-to-be-Master," Liam reminded.

"She's probably just trying to impress you, and in turn, impress Zayn."

Liam lips unconsciously curled up at that. "She doesn't need to waste her time. Zayn's not impressed by skittish girls in pretty skirts."

A shock laughed fell from Harry's lips. "Someone's feisty today."

Liam realized his misplaced energy and put a hand up. "I'm sorry. She's nice."

"You're getting impatient. You've been ready to be paired for months now. I get it."

"To be totally honest, I just want Zayn." Zayn's been firm about making Liam wait until they're official and legally paired to make love. He knows how important Liam's purity is to him, but lately Liam's been inclined to forget. He just wants. All the time. And after their engagement party, and how close they came to crossing a line, Liam can't get Zayn's hands, his voice, his body, out of his head.

"Hel-looo?"

Liam straightened up, hands quickly falling to cover his lap, and the unfortunate response he gets anytime he so much as says Zayn's name. "Sorry, distracted."

Harry side-eyed him with a smirk. "I see that."

Liam shoved him in the shoulder and groaned, embarrassed, before resigning to look out the window until they got to the tuxedo shop in the next town.

Harry was out of the car and already inside, while Liam walked up to the small building. When he got inside Harry had his body physically wrapped around his Master, legs circling his waist and arms locked around his neck, whispering sure-to-be indecent things into his ear. Liam made a mental note not to keep those two apart overnight. Ever again.

Then Liam's eyes shifted to something much more inviting to his eye: Zayn, standing on the platform, body hugged by a well-fitted white suit. Liam licked his lips subconsciously at the sight, taking a few sluggish steps toward him until Zayn caught his eye and turned, smile plastered to his face.

"Baby! What do you think? Alright?"

Liam continued walking to him, stepping up on the platform and pressing close to Zayn's body. Zayn raised a curious brow at his lack of response, but was cut off from asking any more questions by Liam's lips pressing to his. Zayn hummed in surprise before giving back to the kiss, arms snaking around Liam's waist and shoulders. Liam groaned when Zayn licked across the seam of his mouth, opening for him willingly. Zayn smiled against his lips and flicked his tongue out across the roof of Liam's mouth. Liam felt himself go weak at the taste of his future Master.

There was an awkward clearing of throats and a small giggle that Liam recognize all too well. He waited for Zayn to pull back to look over at their best friends and the staff of the shop staring, some amused, some shocked.

"Sorry," Liam apologized, but his voice came out low and rough and he felt Zayn twitch against his thigh. Liam took a long breath and turned away from the crowd and more into Zayn's body to adjust himself before backing away from his temptation. Zayn turned away to give himself the same decency before smoothing out his suit and turning back to the people. His eyes returned to Liam.

"What do you think, love?"

Liam nodded, pleased. "Perfect. Where's the other outfit? For the reception?"

Zayn snapped his fingers and a quick-footed man handed Zayn another white outfit on a hanger. This one was just a loose cotton shirt, tall collar stitched with an intricate swirling design, and slim white trousers. "I like this one much better."

Liam nodded. "You only have to wear the tux for like a half hour, then we can change and get to the real party." Zayn's agreement was written all over his face.

Then Liam was handed a similar white outfit on a hanger. His had stitching at the collar as well as the sleeves, but otherwise matched Zayn's exactly. "Perfect," Liam mused.

"Couldn't agree more," Zayn murmured.

Liam blushed as another gagging sound come from approximately where Liam's fellow slave stood. Liam took both of the reception outfits and hung them on a mirror. "We have cake tasting."

"God, finally," Niall grumbled.

Liam ignored him and started unbuttoning Zayn's jacket. "We have to be there in fifteen."

Zayn let Liam slide the jacket down and off before undoing his vest while Liam handed the jacket over to the staff. Zayn handed the vest over next. Then Liam's hands were starting at Zayn's top button, Zayn's hand at the bottom. "Did you pick flowers?"

Liam leveled Zayn with a look. "I didn't need you to spend the money for so many arrangements to be made."

Zayn met Liam's hands in the middle. "You didn't answer my question."

"I did, sir. They were all lovely though."

"Lovely flowers for a lovely slave," Zayn whispered low, just for them. Liam couldn't help but lean into the older man, hands pushing the dress shirt off Zayn's torso.

"How long?"

"Two weeks." Liam could hear the same tense anticipation echoed in Zayn's voice.

"Two weeks."

Zayn looked from Liam's eyes to his nose to his mouth and back. "Two weeks."

Liam sighed, long-suffering, and stepped down from the platform. "I'll be waiting at the bakery."

Zayn undid the button to his trousers, making Liam cheat his eyes to the floor. "I'll be right there."

Liam nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, hurrying to the car. Harry was following clumsily after, laughter filtering from his lips. "The suit looked great. But you already knew that."

Liam ignored him and got in the car. The bakery was a two minute drive from the tux shop, so Liam hadn't even caught his breath by the time Harry was parking. The slave took a long, calming moment. Two weeks. It would all be worth it then.

They had just shook the baker's hand when Niall and Zayn walked in. "Mr. Malik," the man greeted with flourish. "Your slave has just told me you've picked place settings, flowers, lights. I can't believe the day is so close."

"Mr. Roren, Liam isn't mine yet. But he's right, we're very close." Liam sent Zayn a private smile at the reminder. Zayn gave the man a quick handshake before coming and curling around Liam's back. "Shall we?"

The pairs lined up on one side of a counter, the baker on the other "Last time you were here, you narrowed it down to three flavors. You can have two separate cakes and pick your own flavors if you can't agree."

"One cake," Zayn interrupted.

"We want two flavors, layered in one cake," Liam added.

"That's a perfectly fine idea. Which two?"

Liam reached for his fork, only to find it gone. He looked over and Harry was happily feeding Niall bite after bite of the three slices. He pursed his lips, and felt Zayn's laugh fan over his neck. "Got any opinions, Niall?"

Niall moaned when Harry put another bite between his lips. He pointed to his mouth and nodded. "This one for sure." Harry smiled wide and licked crumbs from the corner of his mouth, humming in agreement.

Zayn lifted his own fork and brought a bite to Liam's mouth. Liam gave him a cheeky look before taking the cake in his mouth. Zayn watched the movement, mouth ghosting the action, his lips dropping open as Liam's did. "Good?"

Liam hummed. "Very. Better than I remember."

"So that's a yes. Next one." Zayn took a fork of the next plate and fed Liam a bite. Liam hummed again. Zayn laughed. "Is that a yes as well?"

Liam covered his mouth while he swallowed and licked his lips clean. "You have to try them. It's your cake, too."

Zayn just loaded his fork with the third flavor and brought it to Liam. "I'd much prefer to watch you."

Liam took the bite and whispered around the food, "Creeper."

Zayn bit Liam's shoulder playfully before dropping his fork back to the counter. "So which ones?"

Liam looked between the three. "I don't know. Number one for sure. Harry? Niall? Which-"

"Boys, honestly," Zayn reprimanded.

Harry paused with his finger between Niall's pursed lips. He just fluttered his little slave lashes and withdrew his finger slowly, sucking the rest of the frosting off himself. He turned to the soon-to-be married pair. "I like the last one," Harry offered. Niall licked his lips before agreeing.

Zayn wiped a hand down his face. "Alright, then. The first and third."

The baker looked appropriately abashed as he took the samples away with an, "Of course, sir."

Zayn smacked Niall on the back of the head as he lead Liam to write their order down. Niall whined and Harry kissed it better. Liam leaned in as he laughed softly. "That's your best man."

Zayn eyed Liam and said, "Yes, and the one getting his finger sucked is yours."

Liam kissed Zayn's cheek. "Yes he is."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Just to get you really started. But I'll be doing my usual weekly updates for this story as well. #KeepMeSunday
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"We got a lot done today."

Zayn hummed his agreement as he kicked his shoes off at the end of the bed. He saw Liam pick them up with his own and put them back in the closet. He couldn't help but smile at how accustomed to each other they'd both become already. They didn't stay in the same room for the months they lived together before. Hell, Liam spent half that time avoiding Zayn. But now they were together from breakfast to bed and every moment in between.

The first day Zayn woke up beside Liam he thought maybe he'd lost his mind. Maybe he was still dreaming and this was his fantasy life. But then Liam had grunted and curled into Zayn's chest, and the warmth of him, the solid weight against his body, had given him all the proof he'd needed.

He'd done it. He'd saved the man he loved and now he had him. He'd pulled Liam closer and kissed the short, soft edge of his hair. The rest of it didn't matter. All he'd left behind didn't matter. What mattered was the man sleeping beside him right then.

"...left is to confirm our families' bookings and Roo's dress will need to be altered. And..."

Zayn tuned back into to what Liam was saying. He came up to where Liam was hanging his jacket back up and curled his arms around his waist. "Don't worry about all that. That's what we have Serena for. You," he kissed his neck, "should relax. You've done everything you need to do."

"I still have to get our playlist to the DJ. Nikkah is a couple days away don't forget. And confirm the final guest list with the caterer. Our sisters are going to want to spend some time together. I should book them some spa thingy or something. I-"

Zayn promptly quieted that nonsense with a kiss, long and hard. He turned Liam to him and tilted their heads to deepen it, sucking Liam's bottom lip between his own. Liam groaned quietly as his eyes fell shut, his shoulders relaxing, and his breathing slowing down. When Zayn was satisfied he pulled back and thumbed across Liam's cheeks, eyebrows, forehead. "No more talk of planning. Tomorrow is another day." He slid his hand down Liam's arm to take his hand. "For now," he nodded to the bed, "lay down. I'll give you a massage."

Liam shook his head. "Sir, you don't have to do that. I should be giving you one."

Zayn pushed Liam to the bed on his stomach, hands pushing his shirt up and off his body with Liam's help. "You have been running around making the day of our dreams come true. You deserve a massage." He swung a leg over Liam's thighs and sat on top of him as his hands started working Liam's back muscles to relax.

Liam sighed gratefully into the pillow, so Zayn dug in a little more, hands molding against Liam's tan skin. He leaned down and kissed the back of his slave's neck. "You are the most incredible person I've ever known." Liam buried his face deeper in the linens, but Zayn saw the bright flush color his cheeks. "I mean it. Without you, all of this means nothing. I have nothing unless I have you."

Liam's hand came up to squeeze Zayn's thigh as he turned his head enough to see him. "I love you, too. Truly."

Zayn offered him a chaste kiss in return for his sentiment. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

Liam did.

***

The next two weeks felt like a day and a million years simultaneously. Liam was checking things off his mental list constantly, asking Zayn for a second opinion, and then being assured by Zayn his first opinion was the best one.

When the day came and the chairs were in place, and the food was waiting on hot plates, and Liam was in his dressing room (just on the other side of a wall from Zayn's) with Harry and his mum and his sisters, he found himself opening the conjoining door just a crack and calling Zayn's name with his eyes closed.

The people on both sides of the wall went quiet and Liam heard Zayn's footsteps steadily make their way over. Then a hand was reaching through the crack and Zayn's voice was low but calm, "I'm not looking, I promise. What's wrong, babe?"

Liam took the offered hand, head leaning against the door. "Nothing bad. I just-I guess I'm not used to going all morning without touching you." He felt a soft thud and then a gentle weight on the door, letting Liam know Zayn was leaning against it too. He pressed his hand tighter to Zayn's.

"I know. I didn't even get to eat breakfast with you this morning. Did you eat?"

Liam laughed a little at Zayn's natural need to provide for Liam. "Of course. Kalli made my favorite."

"Sausage and eggs," they said together.

Liam laughed and Zayn sighed, pulling Liam's hand closer to him. He moved incrementally closer to the open space between the door and the frame and whispered. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet."

Liam rolled his eyes, because no, he would not cry yet. Instead he squeezed Zayn's hand and said, "No peeking."

"Promise."

Liam closed his eyes and moved out the way so he could open the door. He put a hand in front of him and felt up Zayn's chest to his face while he leaned in, moving his fingers away just as his lips fell to Zayn's face. He landed just right of his lips and Zayn quickly tilted his head to catch Liam's lips properly. Liam's hand slid around to the back of Zayn's neck and pulled him close.

They heard the collective sound of oooh's and awww's, and then a shutter sound following. Liam pulled away smiling wide and pat Zayn on the chest. "Enough of that. You're going to make me late, and I've got some place to be."

"Someone more important got your attention?"

"Oh yeah," Liam urged, eyes still held tightly closed, "he's this dark, handsome one that knows exactly what to say and how to hold me. Better watch out; I don't think there's anyone out there that can beat him."

Zayn surged forward and had Liam's lips again for a hot moment before pulling him into his arms and burying his face in Liam's neck. "I love you so much."

Liam felt along Zayn back, hand smoothing over his jacket. "I love you, Zayn."

Zayn gave him one more kiss, a quick one to the cheek before letting him go. And if he did peek; just had to open his eyes and get a glimpse at Liam backing away from the door with a giant grin on his face, well then, Liam would never know.

***

The ceremony was ideal. The two families entered, carrying lit tea light candles to signify good luck for the couple's future. Liam and Zayn walked after them, both in all white except for Zayn's brightly colored scarf that his father placed on him earlier that day. They met in the middle of a long beach laid with a stone path, under pillars covered in white lilies. They wrote their own vows, and then cried like babies during them.

Liam brought Zayn's knuckles to his mouth to kiss them and took a breath. "Zayn." Zayn smiled at his name coming from Liam's lips. "I know I tell you all the time that we're fated to be together. That everything we've been through and everything we've had to do to be together only proves to me how we're meant to be. And I know I always tell you that you saved me, that you gave me life, gave me love, when I never thought that was in the cards for me.

I say that stuff all the time because I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words all the stuff you've given me. When I see you reading in our library, or talking to your mum on the phone, I just think how incredibly lucky I am that you found me. I try to imagine what my life would be like without you and I can't. And I'm so glad I'll never have to. You've made me believe in love, Zayn Malik. And I'll spend the rest of my life making you believe it, too."

Zayn was crying already. Liam was bawling by the end. But Zayn was still to go. He cleared his throat and only let go of Liam's hand long enough to wipe his eyes before looking back at him and starting.

"Liam, you tell me all the time that I saved you." Liam huffed a laugh at their similar lines of thinking when they wrote these. "But you don't understand that you're the one who saved me. I was hollow before I met you. Even when you weren't mine, when you would just run around my home gym and tease me with those cut off vests." Liam laughed wetly through his tears.

"Even then, I knew that my house would never be same if you were to ever leave. And then I lost you, and it was like you took my heart and soul with you. I was just a shell of a man without you. The love you show me, the way you love me, makes me who I am. I never want to know what another day without you feels like. I will keep you by my side, forever and always. I will love you until the day I die and then another day after. I may have saved you, but Liam, you saved me, too."

Zayn finished his last words with a thick throat and tight grip on Liam's hands. They heard sniffles from the crowd, but couldn't stand to look anywhere but at each other. They leaned that much closer, faces coming just inches apart. "Might want to get a move on before I ruin this by kissing you too soon."

Liam bit down on his laugh while their families and guests laughed along. They stood patiently while their union was blessed and they switched each other's rings onto the proper hand, and finally, finally, Zayn got to place gentle hands on either side of Liam's face and kiss him so slowly and so sweetly that Liam felt light-headed when he finally pulled away.

They danced and drank and then danced and then snogged. By the time the kids were at home and Zayn had Liam pulled against him, swaying to a slow song while Liam kept his lips pressed to Zayn's neck, not kissing but just there, Zayn was already daydreaming of their lives together.

He turned his head to whisper in Liam's ear. "I promise to read your favorite stories to you all the time." Liam hummed contentedly at his words. "I promise to try and learn new recipes every so often." Liam did kiss his neck then, lips puckering lazily to press to the skin. "I promise to record all of the footie matches so you don't miss them." Liam laughed and nibbled on his skin then. Zayn swallowed hard and let his eyes fall shut.

"I promise to take care of you. I promise to treat you well. I promise to make you feel good whenever I can." Liam nosed up and down the side of Zayn's neck, inhaling his familiar scent, while he trailed soft kisses along his path.

"I promise to hold you tight and kiss you before I make love to you. Every single time." Liam sighed, a bit desperately. "I promise to make love to you more than I fuck you. And I promise to fuck you a lot." Liam laughed again, but bit harder on the soft curve under Zayn's chin.

"I promise to touch you to remind you I'm always there." His hands slid down Liam's back to his hips. "I promise to show you just how good you make me feel." He pressed his hips to Liam's, rolling against him softly. "I promise to make you feel as good as you make me feel." He rolled harder, with purpose, and Liam moaned quietly against his jaw.

"I promise you, Liam Malik," they both groaned at the name, "to take you home tonight and open you slowly before finally giving you everything you deserve and more. Because I love you, and you are finally mine."

Liam huffed a breath of fire through his nose and looked up into Zayn's dark eyes. "Let's go," he ordered and tugged Zayn with him towards the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess, Liam and Zayn will finally, FINALLY, do the nasty in the next chapter. FINALLY!! IMARITE! The anticipation is killing me haha. 
> 
> see you next week. xoxo


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what we've all been waiting for since Zayn found Liam in that alley a million years ago.
> 
> THE SMUT!  
> They are paired and safe and about to get nasty. Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! (really I'm needing the assurance) MWAH!! Xoxo

The long, sleek, car with tinted windows that took them back to their brand new family home, moved quickly along the quiet streets, most of the town at their wedding or in bed by now. It wasn't a long drive, but every minute felt like years while Zayn kept a firm hand on Liam's thigh and the other in Liam's hair as they kissed. He kept his fingers decidedly away from Liam's zipper, otherwise they'd never make it to their bedroom. And Liam made a simple, easily-fulfilled request that their first time be in their bed, that they wouldn't leave each other's side for as long as they could manage. It wasn't exactly a hardship for Zayn either.

As soon as their comfortable home greeted them, Zayn and Liam were knocking through the front door and frantically peeling off the soft cotton outfits they'd worn for most of the evening. Zayn tore his shirt off and soon had Liam's fluttering to the ground. He undid the white trousers and tucked his fingers into the waistband before Liam's hands stopped him.

"Wait."

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion. "Liam," he lifted Liam's face to look at him, "we're paired. You're allowed."

Liam's face broke into a grin and he nodded. "I know. I want to do it." He slowly slid Zayn's hand away, giving him plenty of authority to refuse, before kneeling in front of his Master and sliding his trousers and pants to the floor.

Zayn's hand found his hair instantly, stroking his scalp and murmuring praise as Liam parted his lips and sucked Zayn into his mouth. Zayn groaned at the same time Liam pressed his tongue just under Zayn's head. Zayn rocked forward, deeper into Liam's mouth, making him moan while he let his eyes fall shut.

"That's right, baby. Just like that." He led Liam's head back and forth on his cock until he felt that coveted burning feeling and slid his thumb between Liam's lips as he pulled out. Liam still whined at the loss, but sucked on the solid digit as replacement. Zayn swiped his other thumb down Liam's cheek and over his puckered lips as he thrust both thumbs shallowly into his mouth. "You've taken care of me, now let me take care of you."

Liam moaned in agreement and sucked harder. Zayn pulled away and signaled with two fingers for Liam to stand. The slave rose to his feet and crowded into his Master's space, the need to be close overwhelming. Zayn smiled adoringly at the man and slid his hands over Liam's chest and down his sides.

He tucked his hands down the back of Liam's smooth trousers and gripped two handfuls of his slave's ass. Liam swallowed down his sound and let his head fall to Zayn's shoulders. "Please, sir. Touch me."

Zayn bit down on the soft, golden skin along Liam's neck and groaned. "I can finally grant you that, my slave." He kept a litany of kisses up, mouth parted and leaving wet trails along his skin as he pushed the material from Liam's hips and let it fall to the floor. Liam gasped at the change in temperature and hitched his hips towards Zayn's body heat.

Zayn leaned back just enough to look down at Liam's proud erection. He trailed his hand down the crinkles of Liam's abs, fingers tickling the line of his hip, until he circled the girth of Liam's cock in his hand. Liam's mouth dropped in silent lust and Zayn looked back up to him.

"Finally," he whispered. His hand started a strong, smooth rhythm, swiping over Liam's head and keeping tight.

"Zay-Zayn," Liam gasped. His hand came to Zayn's wrist and slowed him. "I've never-" he shook his head to clear it. "I'll come too soon."

Zayn growled and took Liam's mouth with his, biting harshly and digging his other hand into Liam's hip. "I can't believe I'm the only one who gets to have you like this."

Liam laughed airily, the sound lost in Zayn's mouth. "Not from lack of will."

Zayn smiled against his lips. "But now here we are. Well worth the wait, you are." The darker man could feel the burn of Liam's blush and it only made Zayn want to ruin him more. "On the bed."

Liam straightened at the direct order and slipped from Zayn's loosened grip. He went to their bed and laid back on it, head propped against their pillows. Zayn came to the end of the bed and let his eyes roam from Liam's toes to his disheveled hair. The slave smirked. "I thought we were done waiting. Or did you want to do this some other time?"

Zayn raised a brow. "The cheek on you. I should spank you for it."

Liam gasped and then laughed as Zayn clambered up the bed and placed himself between Liam's legs, attacking his neck and chest with kisses. He ground his hips down into Liam as he worked on mark after mark, a blaring declaration of ownership that Liam moaned for.

Liam joined the older man in moving his hips up, brushing his cock against Zayn's. "Sir, please," he pleaded.

Zayn took both of them in his hand and pushed harder against Liam. "I want you to come now."

"But-" Liam gasped in air, "I want to come with you...inside me."

Zayn shook his head at his slave's natural gift of making him melt without even trying. "Liam," he groaned and pressed a harsh, quick kiss to his slave's mouth. "You will. Trust me, you will. But I want you to come now, too. I want you relaxed and easy for me, so I can open you up for the first time."

Liam nodded frantically and closed his eyes as Zayn's hand sped up, dropping his own cock and focusing on Liam's. Liam fisted their sheets in one hand and scratched down Zayn's lean bicep with the other as he came over Zayn's hand and his own stomach.

Zayn cut off the deep, guttural sound of his own name falling from Liam's throat with more determined snogging. He dropped Liam's sensitive dick back to his stomach and teased two fingers through the lines of come painted up his torso, feeding Liam his own cum. "Look at you," he mused. "If I'd known how amazing you sound when you come, I would've broken a long time ago and made you come all the time."

Liam licked his lips lazily and smoothed a hand up and down Zayn's front, from chest to pelvis. "If I'd known how it felt to have your hands on me, I would have broken and let you."

Zayn dipped down and kissed Liam's stomach before looking up at his slave and licking his release from his lips. Liam put a hand up to block Zayn's face and shook his head. "Don't look at me like that."

"Fine." Zayn surged up and licked across Liam's palm, making his slave laugh in surprise and wipe his hand on the sheets. Zayn eyed the movement and scoffed. "You've touched my dick and you wipe off my spit?"

"Yeah, but your dick is beautiful."

"Dicks aren't beautiful, tease, only the owners of them." He negated his statement by shimmying further down and kissing Liam's soft prick. "But yours comes close. Especially when it's thick and wet from my touch. That's beautiful, I'll admit." As if to prove his point he took Liam back in his hand and stoked him slowly, aware of his sensitive nerves. He swiped his palm over Liam's spunk before moving back to his dick, using the white to smooth his glide.

Liam dug his toes into Zayn's calves, dick promptly perking up in Zayn's grip. "Just-Zayn, sir, please. Make love to me."

Zayn raked gentle fingernails up Liam's thigh and over his hip. "Want me to put my fingers in you?"

Liam groaned and rocked down like he could feel them already. "Yes, sir."

"Tonight, you shall have whatever you want." With that, Zayn leaned over to his side of the bed and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He returned with a brand new bottle of lube. "Warms on its own. Wanted to save it for tonight." He ripped off the plastic and quickly squeezed some of the clear liquid on three of his fingers.

Liam watched him with drooping eyes and spread legs. When Zayn set the bottle down and leaned back over him, his Master's fingers disappearing between his legs, he licked his lips nervously.

Zayn instantly erased that fear with a kiss to Liam's knee and three words. "I love you." He pushed his first finger in slowly, stopping at the second knuckle and kissing down the inside of Liam's thigh. "You're the most perfect slave in the world."

"Zayn?" Liam asked an arsenal of questions with one name and a rock of his hips. Zayn pushed his finger deeper, letting the tight vise of Liam's body pull him in. He wiggled his digit, getting Liam used to the feeling before thrusting it carefully in and out of his slave's body. Liam groaned at the friction, arching off the bed and dropping his head back to his pillows. "More."

"Liam," Zayn groaned and lined a second finger up. He licked up the line of Liam's thick erection as he pushed the finger in. Liam inhaled a shocked breath, teeth biting down hard on his pink bottom lip. "How is it, love? Too much?"

Liam shook his headed stiltedly. "I'm good. Just, God, it's so much."

Zayn hummed his acknowledgment and started pushing both fingers against Liam's hole. "And there's so much more to come. I want you to have everything, Li."

"Everything," Liam repeated dumbly. "Yeah, yes, please."

"Good boy." Zayn sucked Liam's cock between his lips and thrust his fingers harder. Liam cried out at the sensations, hand squeezing Zayn's shoulder to keep himself grounded.

When Zayn titled his fingers and curled them into Liam's spot, the slave scratched across his shoulder blade and begged, "Please."

Zayn quickly teased the third finger at Liam's entrance and backed off to just mouthing Liam's leaking slit. Three fingers slid back and forth easily inside Liam, who stretched around Zayn's digits like he was made for it. Zayn supposed he was. He moved to lick along the side of Liam's shaft as he prodded three fingers at Liam's prostate until Liam was shaking and stuttering for air.

"Zayn! I'm close." Zayn gave Liam's head one more kiss before taking away his mouth and fingers. Liam nearly sobbed at the loss, legs spreading wider with need. "No, please. Come back. Sir," he begged.

Zayn moved to within a hair's breadth of Liam's lips. "Don't you want my cock, Liam?"

"Yes," he groaned.

"Of course, love. It's yours." Zayn slicked himself up and brushed his tip back and forth over Liam's stretched entrance before pushing in. Liam tightened immediately, stopping Zayn only a couple inches in. Zayn massaged Liam's thick thighs and whispered to him, "Relax, baby. Let me make you feel good."

Liam took a long breath and consciously relaxed his muscles. When he loosened enough that Zayn could move, the Master pulled back a little before pushing in deeper. He alternated between short pulls back and long thrusts in until he was pressed against Liam's ass, and he lowered to his forearms before kissing Liam, slow and intimate.

"Alright?"

Liam tightened his arms around Zayn's back and kissed him deeper. Zayn took that as a yes and pulled out to his head before pushing in again. Liam moaned at the feeling and his legs bent up to wrap around Zayn's body. Zayn groaned when Liam pulled him in deeper, starting a hard pace into Liam's body.

Liam loosed quiet grunts and hisses with each of Zayn's pushes. And when Zayn directed his thrusts up and deeper, Liam cried out and clawed at Zayn's back. "Yes," he praised. "Harder."

Zayn groaned at Liam's new tightness, increasing his rhythm and pushing into Liam with more power. "So good. You're so good, Liam."

"Sir," Liam breathed. "I'm-Zayn, I'm going to-"

Zayn wrapped a hand around Liam and pressed his lips to Liam's cheek. "Come for me, baby."

Liam rocked between Zayn's hand and where his Master penetrated him until his breath caught and he released for the second time over Zayn's hand, leaking down onto his stomach. Zayn stroked him through it, kissing across his chest and nibbling on his collar bones as he kept a languid rhythm.

"Come on, Zayn. Please, come inside me. Mark me." Zayn bit down on the place his lips rested and growled as he quickened his pace again, chasing his finish. Liam threaded his fingers into his Master's hair and tugged, latching his lips onto the column of Zayn's throat. "Fill me up, Zee. I wanna feel you." He pulled back enough to look Zayn in the eye. "My Master."

Zayn buried in deep and moaned as he filled Liam's hole with his release. "God, Liam," he grunted into the hot air. He snaked a hand between them and rubbed around the stretched muscle sheathing his twitching cock. Liam made a sound deep in his throat while Zayn pulled out.

The slave starfished flat on the bed and Zayn fell to his side, pulling Liam in. "Liam," he breathed into the lad's hair. "Liam, Liam, Liam."

"Yes, sir?" Liam sighed.

"I love you."

Liam just hummed and kissed Zayn's chest. "I love you, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? How was Ziam's first night together for you? A bit more smut to come; you know, honeymoon phase and all. And I'm giving you a nice reprieve before I start in with the drama so take advantage of it while you've got it.
> 
> xoxo


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's AMA night and the boys are there so tune in!! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Thank you guys for coming back for the second book. I'm hoping for a lot of fun!

There was a small crack between the curtain and the wall, the mid-morning sun creeping into the space and shining across Zayn's tan chest. Liam's head was pillowed on Zayn's shoulder as his hand traced the golden strip of light.

Zayn stirred, arm wrapping tighter around Liam's shoulder, before he nuzzled his nose into Liam's messy hair. "Babe," he whispered, voice low and rough.

Liam shifted under the covers and looked up at Zayn. "Hi," he returned the whisper, not wanting to break the fragile quiet of this morning.

Zayn cupped a hand to Liam's cheek and pulled him up for a soft greeting of a kiss. "Good morning, Mr. Malik."

Liam pressed his face into Zayn's neck and groaned as Zayn laughed. "I'll never get over hearing that."

Zayn just settled into combing Liam's hair and murmured, "I hope not. I'll never get over saying it."

Liam allowed himself a bit to revel in the reality of his life. He was laying in bed with the love of his life, in their dream home, newly paired and well-fucked. He didn't think he'd ever know a greater happiness.

Only when his Master's stomach rumbled did he realize they should probably get up. "Hungry?"

"Hmm, very. Let's have Kalli make pancakes, yeah?"

Liam kissed the closest skin to him and slid from under the duvet. "I'll let her know."

Zayn grabbed for him before he could get out of reach and pulled him back onto the bed, flush to him with only the bedding between their naked bodies. "Never mind. Breakfast can wait." He smoothed a hand down Liam's back to the curve of his ass and squeezed. Liam made a sound of surprise, but couldn't catch his bearings before Zayn was flipping them over and tugging the duvet from between them. He kissed down Liam's body and eyed his dick. "How did you not wake up hard today? I nearly came from my dreams of you."

Liam flushed pink from the confession, but shook his head. "I did. I spent twenty minutes calming down while you were asleep." He traced Zayn's smooth features with his fingertips. "And then I kept thinking about last night and had to start all over."

Zayn turned his head and snapped at Liam's fingers playfully before ducking down and sucking on the thin skin over Liam's hip. "Well, I certainly woke up with a raging woody thinking about those noises you made last night."

Liam groaned and scratched along the back of Zayn's scalp. "Stop," he whined. "I can't be held responsible."

Zayn pressed his lips to the base of Liam's rapidly-hardening shaft and kissed the short hairs there. "Make no mistake, slave. I loved those noises. They will fuel my dreams for years to come." The Master continued to kiss up and down his pair's length until Liam's hips pushed off the bed.

"Sir, please."

Zayn took Liam in his hand without preamble and licked up the side of him. "You know, you've always been defiant. Stubborn, and even a tease. But I had no idea you'd be so vocal in bed." When Liam threw an arm over his face, Zayn mouthed along Liam's pick. "I mean that in the most pleasing way," he murmured, lips ghosting Liam's tightly-stretched foreskin. "I always want you to ask me for what you want. Tell me when I make you feel good."

Liam nodded frantically, arm still covering his face. "Yes, sir," he huffed out as Zayn moved to lick circles around Liam's tip. "Jesus, Zayn." Liam's hips shifted again and Zayn stopped him from begging when he took Liam's hard cock between his lips. He moved down his length, letting his tongue work over the pulsing column of Liam's cock. "Oh, my God."

Zayn felt not only lust, but pride well up in his chest. He'd always been a big believer that you must give as good as you receive, and he'd received quite graciously in his life. The fact that he preferred to please his slave just as much as his slave pleased him was something he kept well-guarded. It wouldn't do to have a Master lowering himself to the level of his slave. 

But well, maybe that was just the way the city thought. Maybe that was the way Zayn's life used to be, dependent on power and gilded in golden secrets. Maybe now that they were here, far away from the bright lights of the city, he could finally be who he knew he was. He lowered further, the warmth of his throat just teasing the wet head of Liam's prick. Yes, he decided, he would prove to Liam that he was the perfect Master for him. Forget their rules.

"Zayn. Zayn, sh-I'm-" Zayn pressed his lips to Liam's pelvis and swallowed, and then Liam was moaning out hoarsely and shooting his release down Zayn's throat. "I'm sorry. I'm-" Liam sounded more lost by the moment, his orgasm and then early morning grogginess taking over.

Zayn pulled off Liam's softening dick with a gentle kiss to his tip before moving up Liam's body and hovering over him. "If I didn't want to taste you, I'd of said something." He made his point by licking the drop of white from the corner of his mouth and smiling as he swallowed it. He sat back on his haunches, straddling Liam's sprawled legs, and rubbed his hands into the thick muscle of his upper thighs. "I want you to know..." He paused to try and find the right words. "I want you to know how important you are to me."

Liam's fingers joined Zayn's and interlocked with them. "I do know."

Zayn nodded, but kept going. "We're paired now." Liam smiled widely at the reminder. "You're my slave. I have rules, ways I like things to be done." Liam nodded along. "But," he slid his hands, with Liam's, up his slave's torso to rest on his chest, "I know my methods are unorthodox. I'm unlike any other Master I've ever met." He rolled his eyes. "Except maybe Niall." Liam chuckled and Zayn pushed his weight definitively into Liam's chest. "The point is, I know you've been mistreated in the past, but I will never do that to you. I have no doubt you will be very good to me, and in return I will be very good to you."

Liam leaned up and quickly kissed his Master before falling back to their bed. "I have no doubt as well."

Zayn let himself nod, let himself accept Liam's words. He would be a good Master to Liam. He would.

He leaned over and rang the bell sitting on the side table before pulling the duvet to cover them and laying against Liam's chest. A moment later Marvin opened the bedroom door and stood at the edge of the space. "Sir?"

Zayn spoke without lifting his face from where he was nibbling at Liam's neck. "Tell Kalli we're ready for breakfast. Pancakes, I think."

"Yes, sir."

"And bring me one of Liam's uniforms." Marvin nodded as Liam's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

"Of course, sir." With that he was gone, and Liam had stopped breathing, so Zayn laid in utter silence for a solid thirty seconds before there was a knock. 

"Enter." Marvin brought the small piece of clothing and laid it on the nightstand before bowing his head and leaving. Zayn rolled off Liam with a bright smile, reaching over and grabbing the shorts. He came back and straddled Liam's hips again, looking down at him with something dirty in his gaze. "You'll wear these, or one of your other uniforms, anytime we're at home without company."

Liam swallowed dryly and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I outlined a few things you'd be doing for me a while back. Do you remember?"

Did Liam remember? Please, like that one day wasn't the only thing that got Liam through the worst of the months before they left. "I remember."

"Good," Zayn decided and climbed off his slave to stand. "Put these on and help me dress."

Liam was scrambling to do as he was told, sliding the small shorts up his legs as he got off the bed. He followed Zayn to their closet and waited, next to him, as he filtered through his choices. He pulled out a pair of trousers and a simple button up, laying them both over Liam's waiting arms, before bending down and picking shoes. Liam went to his Master's drawers and plucked a plain tee and socks from them. Zayn dropped his shoes by their bed and took the trousers from Liam. As he slipped them on, Liam held his shirt up for Zayn to slip into. Then he held open the button up for him to slide his arms in. Like at the tux shop, and as he'd been taught in the short time they've lived together, he started at the top button while Zayn started at the bottom. Zayn sat on the side of their bed while Liam knelt before him to put his shoes on and tie them up, dusting off any imperfections from the smooth leather.

When Liam finished he looked up to his Master for approval and was greeted with a warm smile and a hand to help him up. They stood and Zayn looked Liam over from head to toe. "I've forgotten how good you look in these." He thumbed across the low waistband of Liam's uniform. "Just that one day, forever ago it feels like, but I loved how you looked in them." Liam flushed with pride and reached forward to place a gentle hand on Zayn's chest. Zayn covered it with his own and slid his other under the flimsy material. Liam inhaled sharply when Zayn's hand circled around his soft prick.

"Sir?"

Zayn moved his hand faster, with purpose. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives, Liam. And I will have my slave hard for all of it."

Liam moaned and let himself give in to the pleasure Zayn was affording him. "I don't think that will be a problem, sir."

Zayn laughed and Liam tried to chuckle but it came out mostly an airy whine as Zayn took his hand away. "Breakfast should be almost ready. come on." He took Liam's hand, kissed the back of his knuckles, and led him into their dining room just as Marvin was coming out of the kitchen. "I was just coming to inform you breakfast was ready, sir."

"Well, good. I've worked up quite an appetite, and I have a feeling I'll need the nutrients for the rest of the day." Liam choked on his tongue as Marvin fought to hide a laugh.

"Of course, sir." He bowed and went back into the kitchen, returning with Kalli and plates of food.

Zayn sat down at the table and pulled Liam into his lap. Liam feigned a protest until Zayn palmed at his hard on and bit lightly at his shoulder, saying, "Be good."

Liam let himself relax on Zayn's lap, begging himself to get used to this kind of affection, this open admiration and unabashed flirtation. His only examples of Masters until Zayn were cold, distant. And if they did show any sort of attention, it was to test him. He was still expecting some sort of trick, some two-faced reason behind Zayn's intentions. Even though this man, this godsend, had never given Liam reason to doubt him. He supposed it would take a while to get out of his old mindset and into one that could let Zayn love him as much as he loved his Master.

"Liam?"

Liam cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Not hungry?"

Liam shook his head. "Very, actually."

"Good." Zayn forked up a section of pancakes and brought it to Liam's lips. "You know how much I love feeding you."

Liam laughed, but took the food. He chewed before asking, "Why is that?"

Zayn thumbed a bit of syrup from Liam's lip and pushed it into Liam's mouth for him to suck off. "It reminds me of the things you can truly do with your mouth."

Liam sucked hard on the digit in surprise before groaning and dropping his Master's finger from his mouth. "You are insufferable," he complained fondly.

Zayn buried his laugh in Liam's neck. "I can't help it. Everything about you makes me want you."

Liam turned so he could kiss Zayn. "I won't complain about that."

"Yes, you will, but I don't mind. I'll just have to get you accustomed to me."

Liam knew he would. Zayn would spend every minute telling Liam how amazing or perfect or tempting or kind he was until Liam couldn't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy smut (and more to come) because it's the honeymoon season. I plan to explore a bit more of the Master/slave side of things since I didn't get to much in the last book. Enjoy xoxo


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dears! More smut :) And a little dom/sub talk. Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> s/o to my lovely betas for editing this so fast for me this week!

Transitioning into life with a Master like Zayn was a whirlwind. Not only did Liam have to get used to wearing basically nothing most days, not to mention that Zayn usually left him hard when he went off to work on opening his business, but now Zayn expected him to be waiting for him when he got home to...relieve the day's stress.

Even his old Masters, who only used him for sex, never wanted Liam quite as much as Zayn does. Most days Liam waited for him on their bed, uniform laid on the corner of the bed, on his hands and knees. The first time, Liam had, stupidly, overlooked the need to finger himself open beforehand. Zayn was kind about it, swore he didn't mind - loved, actually - fingering his slave open. But these times, when Zayn just walked in the door in his suit, were meant to be about instant gratification. So from then on, Liam was sure to be ready, hole slick and loose, pillow under his head.

Sometimes he'd get texts. These were the days he knew Zayn was in need of a little fun. He was much more of a goofball than he let the world see, and some times his days got boring. So when Liam's phone would ding, and a simple  _Kitchen_ , or  _Couch_ , or even once he got a  _Garden_ , he knew.

Today it was:  _Library_.

Liam's favorite room of the house, only marginally beating out their bedroom. And only because he had his two favorite things in this room: One, books. And today, he was going to have Zayn as well. He laid his blue, the color of the day, shorts over the back of the chaise lounge before laying back and spreading his legs. He popped open the lube and went to work opening himself for his Master. Using his own fingers, as he'd learned over the last couple months, was never as good as when Zayn did this for him. But the look in Zayn's eyes, the air of carnal need, that radiated off of his Master when he saw him bent over and ready; well, very few things got Liam more excited.

Now was his least favorite part. The waiting. Sometimes Zayn would be early and he'd have to scramble to his knees when he heard the front door open and shut. Sometimes he'd be later and Liam would be left on his knees, sometimes allowed to touch, sometimes not, imagining the feeling of Zayn inside him. He'd gotten quite good at judging when Zayn would come home, so hopefully he was...

_Yes._  Liam was just turning over when he heard the door open to their home. He heard murmurs of Marvin's greeting, some shuffling of layers, and then the butler said, "He's waiting in the library," just as Liam had asked the servant to. Then hurried footsteps were coming down the hall and Liam nearly jumped off the lounge when the door to the library swung open.

"Liam," his Master groaned, more air than voice.

Liam scratched futilely across the tight fabric over the cushion of the seat and looked back over his shoulder to see Zayn halfway to him and already undoing his trousers, jacket shrugged off and the door closed. "Sir," Liam greeted.

Zayn never really said much during these times, probably a bit focused on the naked man bent over for him. But Liam would be lying if he wasn't made aware how much Zayn loved him when Zayn rubbed his hands up and down Liam's body, not staying still for a second, roaming all of his skin, before taking hold of his aching cock and pushing in, in just one hard thrust. Liam braced a hand on the back of the chaise and his mouth dropped open in a hoarse moan. Zayn didn't take any time before pulling back and doing it again, nothing if not brutal in these times. Liam could feel the soft material of Zayn's trousers swishing against his ass cheeks, in such contrast to the hot line that was Zayn's cock inside him.

Liam barely got a breath in before Zayn's hand was around him and he was angling to punish the slave's prostate. Liam was left gasping, unable to keep air in as Zayn punched it out of him, and climbing towards his orgasm alarmingly fast. He'd be embarrassed if he couldn't feel the way Zayn's cock twitched inside him, his thighs trembling, signaling he was close, too. Zayn's hand was lightning on Liam's dick just as he spilled inside his pair with a choked-off groan. Liam followed easily, spilling onto the seat and humping against Zayn's hot prick until he was shaking from the pleasure.

Zayn leaned up and pulled out, but Liam didn't move. He'd discovered recently that, if you let him, Zayn has a kink for playing with his cum in Liam's hole. Liam didn't find it all that odd, considering he's the one that put it there, like marking him, claiming him, but Zayn touched him with such hesitancy that Liam must stay perfectly still for him to do it. The slave waited, evening out his breath, until he felt a thick digit enter him. He bit down on his moan and let Zayn fuck his own cum back into his submissive's body. Liam was so sensitive, but he'd rather die than tell Zayn to stop touching him.

When Zayn had enough, leaving Liam's rim and taint coated in the release, he gave Liam's bum a soft pat and stepped back from the lounge. "Look at you." Another kink. Not Liam's favorite, but one he appreciated nonetheless. Zayn could spend hours, has spent hours, just looking at Liam. He'd get him naked, lay him out and watch him finger himself from a chair at the end of the bed. Or, once, he had Liam kneel on the kitchen table and fuck himself on a dildo while Zayn sat, eye level with his ass, and ordered him around without touching him. Maybe it was the fact that he still got Liam so hot without having to work at all. Maybe it was being able to see the whole picture, start to finish. Whatever it was, Liam was usually rewarded greatly for his shows, so he never complained.

"Thank you, Master."

Zayn hummed, please with that. "Come on. Dinner should be ready soon and you should clean up." Zayn stepped closer when Liam stood, arm snaking around his waist. "Unless...maybe I should have you go to dinner filthy, just like this."

Liam went red at the idea.  _Where did he come up with this stuff?_  He wasn't sure if he could go to dinner like this; he might die of embarrassment first. Having to thank Kalli for the meal, naked and dripping with Zayn's cum-  _Okay that last part didn't seem that bad_.  _If only there weren't two other people constantly in the house._

Zayn continued unaware of Liam's inner turmoil. "I think I'll have you sit in your chair backward, straddle it, so I can reach your hole if I feel like it." The dark-haired man eyed Liam up and down as he tucked himself away and fixed up his pants.

"Jesus, Zayn." Liam couldn't be quiet anymore. His dick was starting to fill up again at the dirty talk and he could definitely feel Zayn's cum trickling down his thigh.

Zayn nodded against Liam's shoulder. "So, it's decided. Glad you agree." Zayn slid his hand from Liam's waist to his hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling Liam out of the now musky library to the dining room. Marvin only raised a noticing brow at Liam's state, quite used to Zayn's incessant need to parade Liam around in the nude. Zayn turned Liam's chair around to face the back of it to the table and patted the seat with a smirk. "Go on, babe." Liam rolled his eyes, barely containing his smile, as he spread his legs and lowered into the seat, ass out just for Zayn's viewing pleasure. The Master apparently appreciated the gesture, if his low growl was anything to go by.

When Liam looked back over his shoulder, he was pleased to see Zayn licking over his lips and glaring intently at Liam. Liam wiggled in the chair, just to get an unsteady inhale from the man, before holding a hand out to Zayn to join him. "Are you going to eat?"

"Maybe, haven't decided," he answered, looking pointedly down at Liam's ass.

Liam was sure one day he'd get to the point where Zayn's cheeky comments wouldn't make him blush, but today was not that day. Zayn chuckled as he sat properly in his chair next to his slave. The door to the kitchen swung open and Liam heard a high, female gasp. "Mr. Malik, really? We give Liam clothing, small as they may be, for a reason."

Zayn was laughing, eyes squinted shut with the force of it, but Liam had to physically keep himself from covering himself with a napkin. Zayn quickly leaned over and draped himself along Liam's side. "Don't let her confuse you. You look beautiful. I love that you show off for me." Kalli side-eyed them while she set the food down, giving Liam a kiss to the forehead before leaving. "Liam?" Liam looked to his Master, but Zayn wanted more so he turned Liam's chair more towards him. "You'd tell me if I did something you didn't want, yeah?"

Liam looked at the older man in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

Zayn sighed and slid both hands down the sides of Liam's face. "I'm guessing your old Master didn't ask your opinion on much."

"He didn't need to. His opinion was my opinion."

Zayn made a pained sound at that, pulling Liam to him to kiss him slowly, sweetly, until Liam melted. "I want you to tell me if I ask you to do something you don't want to do. I know you want to please me, and you're good at it," Zayn smiled a knowing smile for him, "so I have no doubt that you'll be up for so many of the things I want to try with you. But if I ever ask you to do something you don't want, you have to tell me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Zayn slid his hand around to the back of Liam's neck. "What about right now? Do you want to be sitting here naked for me?"

"Yes," Liam answered immediately. Yeah, it was embarrassing. Yeah, it was uncomfortable. But was it erotic? Yes. Did seeing how Zayn looked at him turn Liam on? Hell, yes.

"Sure?"

"Yes, sir." Liam sat up straighter. "I want to be here for you to touch whenever you want."

Zayn swallowed down hard and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Is that right?"

Liam leaned his forearms on the top of the chair in front of him and then his chin on his arms. "That's right."

Zayn leaned in, lips coming close to Liam's, and whispered. "So whenever I want my hands on you, you'll be ready for me? Are you waiting for my touch, Liam?"

Liam nodded, unconsciously leaning forward for Zayn. "Yes, sir."

"So compliant today. I think the library made you subby," Zayn mused.

He was teasing, kindly, but, honestly, Liam was pretty sure Zayn was right. When Zayn used him, he always felt sort of flowy and languid after. When his other Masters used him he was left feeling cold and almost dirty. But with Zayn it was different. Liam knew that, always had, that with Zayn it was different. After they were together, Liam felt utterly and thoroughly full and used, in the best way. "I think so," Liam confirmed, just a little slower than usual.

Zayn looked him over then, assessing. "Really? Is that something you want?"

Liam scooted even closer in his chair, trying to absorb as much of his Master as he could. "I think so."

Zayn laughed, soft but sharp. "Well, maybe we should discuss this when your vocabulary isn't so limited. For now, let's eat before it gets cold."

Zayn turned back to the table and laid his napkin over his lap while Liam moved a bit slower, turning his chair back to face his food. He thought about going ahead and using that napkin to cover himself, but when he peeked over, Zayn was looking at him and he decided he could deal with the embarrassment for that look. So he arched his back when he reached for his glass of wine and slid a hand up his thigh as he ate. He tickled fingers across his chest as they talked about their days and even trailed a thumb along the top of his half-hard shaft when he caught Zayn's eyes drop to his lap.

Just as Kalli was walking in with dessert, Liam leaned over and whispered to his Master, "Sir?" Zayn hummed in acknowledgment. "I think Marvin is going to hate me later."

Zayn turned to him, confusion on his face. "Why?"

Liam wiggled in his chair. "All of your cum is on the chair now."

Zayn's mouth dropped open before he leaned back enough to see the small puddle of white under Liam's ass. "Shit," Zayn cursed, lustfully, under his breath. "Are you done eating? I'm done." He stood abruptly, his chair nearly toppling over. "Let's go upstairs."

Liam laughed as Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even close to done with the honeymoon phase. We worked hard for this, I'm enjoying it.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the smutty smut has been...present lately. I hope that's okay with everyone. I just know that Ziam has been through hell in the last book, all to get here, and I want them to enjoy their time before I start in on ruining their lives again. 
> 
> This is a bit fluffy. Leads to some steaminess next chapter.
> 
> S/O to my lovely beta's, MickeyD and JoMouse. Mwah, ladies!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam!"

Zayn was home very early. Liam wasn't ready. He scrambled out to the living room where he found Zayn shrugging off his jacket. But he wasn't flushed with need, he wasn't frantically ridding himself of his clothes. "Sir? You're home early. I'm not ready."

Zayn shook his head, smile wide on his face. He pulled Liam to him and kissed him, teeth clanking because of his grin. "I'm not here to fuck you." Zayn rolled his eyes. "I mean, I can, if you want," his smile went cheeky for a moment, "but no. You won't believe what I've done today!"

The joy was contagious and soon Liam was smiling, too. "What did you do?"

"Get dressed. I have to show you."

Liam called for Marvin to get him clothing, and five minutes later the two of them were out the door. Zayn couldn't sit still; he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, and rubbing a hand on Liam's knee. "Do I get any hints?" Zayn sent his slave a pointed look that had Liam chuckling. "No, I guess not."

Satisfied, Zayn sat back and drove the car nearly all the way down the coastline of their new home until they came to a long cliff, a two story white house with a beaten, old lighthouse standing proudly next to it, as if it remembered its purpose with honor. Liam was out of the car before Zayn even turned it off, heading towards the property with wide eyes. Zayn joined him, took his hand, and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's really cool," he turned to Zayn, "but you're wanting to move us already? And all the way out here?"

Zayn was shaking his head before Liam finished. "I bought it for my business. Well, Niall and I. Our business."

Liam felt a well of pride in his chest. "You bought a place? I didn't know you were even close to getting a place?"

"It happened kind of suddenly." Zayn pulled Liam, by their joined hands, into the house. "The relator I was working with never told me about this place because she was looking for business spaces. But the people selling it were at the end of their rope. It was way under market value so she mentioned it. The owners either sell soon or let the bank take it. And then it'd surely be torn down. This beautiful place, torn down." Liam looked around the wide entryway and agreed. The place was beautiful. "They were kind people. I made a generous offer and tada!" He held his arms out wide as if to show off the place. He didn't need to. Liam could see the value of it already. The dark wood columns, the arched ceilings.

"It's beautiful. But I don't get how it's appropriate for matchmaking."

"Because, my dear pair,” Zayn teased, “matchmaking will only be a small part of what I want to do."

Liam raised a brow. "Tell me," he urged when Zayn remained silent.

"Okay, okay. So I'll have matchmaking events, social gatherings. All face to face this time. I'm not leaving it up to a computer to make the decisions this time. Not when it almost cost me the love of my life." He stroked a hand across Liam's cheek, making the man smile. "No, we're letting the people decide. And we'll have an office in the building for couple's counseling, with Niall at the lead of that, of course. At least now he'll finally be able to use the degree he actually schooled for, instead of running electronic profiles all day."

"Talking about me?" Liam spun around at Niall's voice to see him and then Harry with what had to be a face similar to the one he was wearing not ten minutes ago. "You started without me," Niall complained.

"Because you're late."

"Blame this one," Niall thumbed to Harry next to him. "He was naked in the kitchen when I came home."

"Really?" Liam muttered and Zayn kissed him while he laughed.

"As I was telling my _well-behaved_ slave," Zayn noted haughtily which made Niall roll his eyes and Harry scoff, "Niall will have an office in here to do his work. Counseling, one-on-one matchmaking, whatever."

"I just need to renew my license before we get this place up and running and we'll be good."

"And we want to have events. Bed and breakfasts, socials, holiday parties. Anything to get the people in this town and the ones around it talking and meeting and hopefully loving," Zayn continued.

Niall puffed out his chest proudly. "The kings of love, we are."

"Where's your office going to be, Ni?" Harry asked.

Niall smiled happily and pulled Harry down the hallway. Zayn slid excited hands down Liam's arms. "What do you think?"

Liam rewarded his brilliant, kind Master with a slow kiss. "I love it," he spoke against his lips. "Can I help at all?"

"Of course you can, babe. Pick whatever you want."

"I'll be your secretary or something, I don't care. I know that you'll be spending a lot of time here and I don't want to miss you." Zayn's face went soft with adoration. "Plus,” Liam smirked and leaned in to whisper, "we can use some of the bedrooms on a long day, when I can't wait 'til home."

Zayn tilted his head and bit down fleetingly on Liam's jaw. "My slave is so smart."

"I want to see the rest of it."

"All of it or just those bedrooms?"

Liam laughed, but said, "All of it, you wanker." He kissed the curve of Zayn's neck. "But maybe we'll save those bedrooms for another day."

Zayn wrapped firm hands around Liam's waist, holding him close as he rubbed the tips of their noses together. "As you wish, baby."

***

The office went up quickly. Liam and the boys worked long days and late nights with contractors and the small town government to get everything they needed as soon as possible. Word was spreading about what they were doing there, and everyone was enthralled because they'd never had something like this in their small town before. On opening day, people from every town in a twenty mile radius was gathered on the front lawn, admiring the landscape and eying the people they didn't know already.

Liam was running through all the rooms downstairs, making sure they all had snacks and water. Harry, Niall, and Kalli were in the kitchen, placing warm muffins on trays for her and Marvin to hand around in the foyer. Zayn was standing at the closed front door, staring at the newly sanded and stained wood with shaking hands.

Liam wrapped sure arms around Zayn's waist and murmured in his ear, "This is going to be great."

Zayn nodded. "Of course it is."

Liam just hummed knowingly and kissed his neck. "Where would you like me to be?"

Zayn interlocked their fingers and held tight. "Right here. With me." Liam came and stood beside him with a pleased smile. Zayn ran a gentle hand down his back and settled just at the curve above his bum. "You know? Nearly the entire time I ran my billion-dollar matchmaking company, I never had a slave. And when I did it...failed." Liam did his best not to look desperate for more on that subject because now was not the time.

"But?" Liam offered instead.

"But," Zayn agreed, "now here I am. Doing things my way, the right way, with the love of my life."

Liam felt the heat of his heart flush his face. "I love you, too."

"Enough of that. I won't have you two running off to do God-knows-what on our first day," Niall said as he came in from the kitchen with the servants and Harry in tow, all carrying a tray of baked goods.

"Us?" Zayn scoffed. "I'll bet a pretty penny you two," he pointed between the other pair, "dirty up one corner of this house before sunset."

Niall raised his hands up in mock innocence. "I have no idea what you could be insinuating."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Right. Just…get him to swallow so you don't get it everywhere."

Liam inhaled sharply at Zayn's blunt words, but Niall and Harry both shared a loud crack of a laugh before Niall put a hand on Zayn's shoulder and assured, "He always does."

Marvin cleared his throat and Liam clapped his hands together loudly. "Well then, good to know. Shall we open the doors, sirs?"

Niall gave Harry a reassuring kiss and Zayn trickled his hands through Liam's hair one more time before reaching out and opening the door.

***

They didn't need to worry. Everyone loved it. Loved them. Well, in particular they were fascinated with the way the Masters and their slaves interacted, behaved. Liam would counter Zayn, almost argue, but not quite, and Zayn took his opinion in stride, actually considering it. Harry though, was cheeky, and flirty, and Niall, instead of reigning him in, seemed to encourage it. When Harry would cuddle up to another slave- never another Master, or even just a Human- Niall looked on with fondness. When he'd nip at Niall's ear, grip his wrists, push and pull in their movements, Niall played along.

The people were dumbfounded. This wasn't how Masters behaved with their slaves, especially ones from the big city. Maybe life out there wasn't so awful after all? Zayn assured them that they were unique, that their way of taking care of their slaves was their own, and in return people could see that they were genuinely happy and in love. This, of course, brought people from all over, wondering how they could get that, too.

The first few weeks were a constant stream, Liam keeping a full, organized planner for Niall and Harry, while Harry kept up with the house. For the first time since they opened, the day was slow. Niall and Harry had gone home early for some anniversary that wasn’t actually their anniversary that Liam didn’t try to understand. It was quiet, and Liam was working on the mixer next week.

"Li," Zayn called from his office. Liam shuffled from his desk in the lobby to appear at Zayn's open doorway.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here." Zayn waved him over and Liam came around the desk and stood, waiting, while Zayn looked up at him. Liam wasn't completely comfortable with the height difference, and nearly knelt to remedy it before Zayn took a hold of his wrist and pulled him into his lap. "I miss your uniform,” he whined and nipped at Liam’s jaw. “How are you?" he asked, nuzzling into Liam's neck.

Liam sighed, relaxing on his lap. "Fine, sir. You?"

"Just fine?"

"I'm sitting on your lap, Zayn. I'm doing good."

Zayn laughed, soft and low, while his hands came around Liam's waist. "I'm glad." He kissed Liam's shoulder idly. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Liam scoffed. "I haven't done anything that your contractors couldn't do."

Zayn turned Liam's head by his chin, making him focus down on Zayn's eyes. "First, I wanted to send all those guys home just to watch you lift things in a vest all day¬." Liam's eyes sparkled with mirth and he bit down on a chuckle. "Second, I didn't mean the physical stuff. I meant, I wouldn't be here, doing this, if it weren't for you."

Liam shifted some more, turning so he could face Zayn more easily and throw an arm around his shoulders. "Again, I didn't really do much. Mostly, I just let you love me."

Zayn tilted his head up, coming within centimeters of Liam's face. "Exactly."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. You're being mushy."

Zayn tightened his hold around Liam. "Yes, I am."

"You called me in here just because you missed me," Liam teased.

Zayn nodded easily. "Yes, I did. Missed your face. Missed your smile." Liam smiled in answer. "Missed your voice." The slave hummed. "Missed the way you look at me."

Liam tried to feign annoyance, but his smile was too wide. "You just saw me like two hours ago."

"Too long," Zayn complained. "I get cold when you're not here. I'm not used to the sea air. It's chilly," he whined teasingly.

Liam slid a hand up Zayn's arm, hugging him close. "Well then, why don't I warm you up a bit?"

Zayn hummed a pleased sound. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Liam tilted his head and pressed his lips almost to Zayn's ear. "You know, there are extra blankets upstairs, in the guest rooms. Probably warmer."

Zayn went still for a long moment before standing quickly. He would have dropped Liam off his lap if he wasn't already pulling him towards the door. "That is a great idea. My slave is so smart. I'm always saying that," he mused loudly as they walked out of his office and up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we can see where this is leading. ;)


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut so here you go!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps. I just love y'all. You're so amazing and adorable and very kind to me <3

Zayn really went all out on the couple of guest rooms they kept for couple's retreats. The mattress was soft, but firm, Liam recognized when Zayn pushed him down on top of it. The headboard was carved with beautiful designs, he noticed as he tilted his head back with a moan. Zayn's hand pushed harder against Liam's clothed erection, making him grip the smooth duvet in his fist. Yes, good sheets, too.

"Zayn," Liam tried, but his voice seemed stuck in his groin. He inhaled sharply and moaned out Zayn's name again, more a plea than from satisfaction. Zayn only lifted Liam's hem just enough to kiss and lick at the skin above his waistband. Then, he lifted his shirt up more, exposing Liam's stomach and chest. Liam lifted his arms easily, letting Zayn throw his shirt off the bed. When he reached his hand down to take Zayn's shirt off, he was stopped.

"Just want to watch you for right now."

Liam tried not to show his exasperation at Zayn's request. He just couldn't understand what there was to watch, why Zayn would spend so much time just looking at Liam. But Liam knew this was one of his favorite things, so he nodded and let his hands fall to the bed. The Master's hand went to Liam's jeans, sliding over the rough material to the smooth, metal button. Liam gulped down his reservations and let Zayn take his trousers and then pants off smoothly.

Once he was naked, Zayn scooted back from him and got comfortable at the end of the bed. "Budge up to the top so I can see you." Liam pushed himself to the top of the bed, settling into the pillows. "Alright, baby?"

Liam whined, subconsciously needing Zayn to be proud of him. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Zayn urged. "I know you don't love this."

Liam shook his head. "Love you. Love that you love to watch me."

Zayn huffed a laugh at his willing boy. "Love that I get so turned on just watching you?"

Liam cleared his throat and shuffled around on the bed. "Yeah."

Zayn nodded to where Liam was hard and flushed. "Gone on, babe. Let me see you."

Liam took a long, calming moment before bending his knees and wrapping a hand around his dick. He stuttered at the sudden friction, but didn't move his hand. The slave kept his legs spread and trickled a hand down the inside of his thigh. "Lube?"

Zayn shook his head. "Just one finger today, baby. We'll really play when we get home." Liam brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his long first finger in between his lips. He saw Zayn's eyes darken at the hollow of his cheeks, the way his lips formed around the digit.

"Deeper," he ordered, and Liam pushed his finger further into his mouth. He pulled it out only to push it back in a second later, fucking it into his mouth slowly, teasing. Zayn's eyes went heavy, lids falling as he watched Liam wet his own hand. "Come on, baby. Put that finger inside your tight hole for me."

Liam bit softly on his finger to stifle his moan before he pulled it out and brought it between his legs. He gave his hard prick a good tug, earning a drop of precome from his tip that he swept up with his thumb and slid along his shaft. His slick finger made circles around his dry rim as Zayn's eyes stay glued to the spot.

Liam tried not to focus on the fact that he was laying there, naked and sweating, while Zayn just watched, and instead tried to focus on how Zayn was looking at him, the uneven pattern of his breathing, the slight shake of his hands where they sat on his thighs. He could see the need, the want, but more so, he could see the utter dependence on Liam Zayn had. It was like he needed Liam to breathe, to see, to be.

The submissive pushed his finger into his tight body with a stilted sound deep in his throat. Zayn's body leaned towards him, following the movement as Liam's digit disappeared inside him. When it was buried, Zayn dropped his mouth open with a lazy smile. "Beautiful."

Liam keened with the praise. This was why he could stand being watched, despite his hesitation. Zayn's compete and total worship of Liam. Renewed with desire to please, Liam pumped his finger shallowly inside his hole, letting himself feel the pleasure of being filled, even just a little.

He didn't realize he'd gotten so worked up, hand moving on himself now, finger rapid inside his ass, until Zayn put a hand on his knee and murmured. "Look at me." Liam's eyes popped open, teary at the corners and red-rimmed. He looked at Zayn sitting between his legs and realized he didn't even hear him move. "Slow down. I want to watch you fall apart, Liam."

Liam forced his fist to slow and loosen, whining at the loss of friction, and he pulled his finger out to just the first knuckle. Zayn nodded in approval. "Move your hand over your head, just the tip." Liam licked across his lips as he moved his hand up his shaft and closed his fist around his head, rubbing his palm over his wet slit slowly. He rolled his hips against his hand at the feeling. "Good?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded. "Good. Push your finger in."

Liam loosed a long sigh as he pushed his finger back in, but kept it still. His ring of muscles was stretched around the digit and he just needed to move, to fuck himself back on his own hand. "Please, sir."

"Slow." Liam made a soft sound in relief and moved his finger. "Slow down," Zayn demanded, and Liam's finger moved almost like molasses, pushing and pulling so slowly Liam wanted to cry. "That's better, baby. Fist just your tip." Liam obeyed, hand jacking over his wet head. "There you go. Harder."

Liam was panting, trying to keep from disobeying as he swiped his hand quickly over himself. He just wanted to fuck up into his fist, to shove another finger inside himself and fuck back on his fingers. He just wanted to turn over and present, beg Zayn to eat him, finger him, fuck him. Just let him come. He wanted to come.

"Zayn," he begged.

He heard a shuffling, then, surprised he could hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears. The slave opened his eyes to find Zayn with his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his hard cock in his hand. Liam moaned out at that, rocking his hips towards Zayn like that would bring him closer to fucking Liam by sheer will.

"Look at you," the Master gasped, voice hard and rough. "My slave, my perfect slave. Fuck-look at you."

Liam felt the tears coming before they wet his lashes and dropped down from his eyes. His hand was shaking, pushing his finger in faster, thankful Zayn didn't stop him. He buried his single digit all the way in his hole and felt along his walls, trying to focus on finding his spot when Zayn was grunting with pleasure and scratching along his thigh.

When he did find it, he gasped, a loud, cut-off moan filling the hot air of the room. He kept his finger there; it was just long enough to brush the edge of his favorite spot. He reached further, face scrunched up with the effort, and sobbed when he couldn't get the right angle. "Zayn, please."

"God-fuck, Liam. You can't imagine what you look like."

Actually he could. Liam could only imagine what he looked like. Forehead creased with concentration, sweat dripping from the backs of his knees, arm shaking as it cramped, but he couldn't stop because it felt so good. "Need you," he breathed between moans.

"Liam," Zayn groaned one more time before pulling Liam's hand away. "Don't stop playing with your dick, baby. I know it feels so good." Liam nodded frantically in agreement, anything to make Zayn touch him. "But don't come until I tell you."

There it was. The price. Liam would finally have Zayn's hands on him, but of course, he'd be playing by his Master's rules. Liam was more than game. "Yes, sir."

Zayn sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before playing them at Liam's hole. "Want them?"

Liam groaned, more in frustration than lust. "Yes. Please."

Zayn just chuckled and said, "Is that attitude I'm getting from my slave?"

Liam shook his head fervently. "No, sir. No- I'm sorry. Please, Zayn. I want them."

Zayn leaned down and stilled Liam's hand, kissing the dripping head of his cock while he pushed both fingers into his slave's hole. Liam's mouth fell open, but he couldn't push his moan past the lump in his throat. "Move your hand," Zayn whispered, but his voice was lethal. Liam whimpered but started to stroke himself again, fingers brushing against Zayn's lips up the upstroke. "Keep going," he murmured as he led Liam's hand lower, to work over his shaft, before taking his tip between his lips.

Liam couldn't help the growling, "Fuck," that fell from his lips at the wet heat of Zayn's mouth. Zayn's tongue flicked over his slit, his fingers scissored deep inside him; his other hand palmed over his clenching stomach. Liam's thighs were shaking and he knew he was going to come too soon. "Zayn." The name came out broken at best. "I'm- I'm- God," he moaned.

Zayn hummed around his head and dug his nails into Liam's chest. A warning: Don't. You. Dare.

Liam slowed his hand on himself, the only thing he could think of to do to help himself out, take away a bit of the pummeling pleasure. But Zayn growled and slapped Liam's hand away, replacing it with his own. And he had no qualms about rocketing Liam towards his edge. He worked his fingers faster, brushing them along Liam's walls so fast Liam was starting to see black around the edges. He could feel the edge of Zayn's pairing ring against his skin on each thrust and his mind reeled with that image.

"I can't," Liam begged. "Zayn," he sobbed.

Zayn took his mouth away, making Liam cry out, from the reprieve or the saddening loss, he wasn't sure. His Master sat back again, hand moving even faster, slick with Liam's precome, and his fingers punishing Liam's hole. "Not until I say, slave," he reminded.

Liam thrashed his head on his pillow. "I can't."

"You can, and you will."

Liam was sure he was going insane. There was no way Zayn expected him to hold back with the way he was touching him, did he? The slave tried his best to keep his eyes open and his head up so he could see the way Zayn was devouring him. The day he got enough of that look would be the day he died. "Just-Jesus, Zayn." He closed his eyes tight. "Don't look at me like that, or I'll come."

Zayn's laugh was cruel and delightful. "Like what, baby?"

Liam grabbed a handful of the pillow by his head, pinning his hips to the bed by some god-like will. "Like- like, I don't know. Like you love me, Zayn." Zayn's hands faltered for just a second, but it was long enough for Liam to gather his wits enough to look down at the darker man. "What?"

Zayn's mouth was open, moving, but no words came out. His hand was still inside Liam, and his other was moving over him, but it was slow and secondary to the way he was looking down at Liam. He took his fingers out and moved up, hovering over Liam's body, his hand supporting him above his slave. "Liam Malik." Liam hummed at that. "How can I look at you any other way when I love you so much?"

Liam whined and bucked up into Zayn's fist. "Sir," he gasped.

"I love you so much," he repeated like Liam wasn't begging for him. "I love you more than life, Liam. I love you so much it hurts." He lowered down, trapping his hand and Liam's cock between them, to whisper in the other man's ear. "I love you with everything I am, Liam. You are mine and I am yours. I love you. I love you, I love you." He bit down on Liam's ear. "I love you."

Liam inhaled a shocked breath as his orgasm hit him, and he cried Zayn's name into his neck as he splashed their bodies with his seed. His vision went black for a few seconds, and he couldn't seem to get the air he needed. Then Zayn let go of his sensitive prick and leaned back up, supporting himself on two arms. When Liam finally blinked his eyes open again, Zayn was smirking on top of him, eyes still blown black.

"Liam."

Liam couldn't help but cringe at the way Zayn said his name, too sweet. "Zayn," he panted.

"You didn't wait for my permission." Zayn sat back on his heels, knees spread lazily and his cock still standing proud by his hip. He looked down at himself. "And you got my shirt dirty."

Liam whimpered at the news. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry- you made me-"

"Excuse me? I made you, what? Disobey. Misbehave?"

Liam buried his head in his pillow. "Master," Liam sighed in apology. Liam felt the bed dip and opened his eyes to see Zayn standing at the end, readjusting himself and leveling Liam with steel in his eyes.

"Come on, slave. We're going home."

Liam scooted back towards the headboard. "I'm sorry," he tried again.

Zayn just smiled. "You will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally get into Liam's first real life punishment in the next chapter. The Master/slave fun is just beginning!
> 
> xoxo


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is. Just a continuation of last week. Enjoy! :p
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam spent the entire car ride home with one fist gripped around his dick, unmoving and giving zero relief to his flushed cock, while Zayn peeked over at him every so often, just as he was told to. Zayn didn't even park in the garage, just pulled up to the front door and led Liam, dick still cupped in his hand, into the house and up the stairs. He pushed Liam back on the bed with a, "Get naked. I'll be back."

Liam swallowed hard, a bit scared, but mostly just needy, as Zayn disappeared from the room. He whipped off his clothing, tossing them to the floor before his instincts got the better of him and he balled them all up and went to put them in the laundry basket. Zayn found him like that, naked with a precarious arm full of clothes. Liam dropped them, suddenly uncaring about the mess, because Zayn was standing there with a smirk and something in his hand.

The slave's eyes ricocheted back and forth between his Master's dark eyes - both from genetics and from lust - to the sudden source of Liam's desires that he was holding in his hand. Zayn sauntered forward, nodding for Liam to get on the bed, and the boy complied. He sat down on the edge and looked up at the darker man with lips parted and eyes soft.

"Do you know what this is?" Zayn asked, holding up the new addition in front of Liam's face. Liam nodded. "Do you know what I'm going to do with it?" Another nod. "Tell me."

Liam inhaled sharply, like he wasn't prepared to be called on. "Um, it's a- a paddle, sir."

"And?"

"And you're going to," Liam licked over his lips, "spank me with it."

Zayn bit down on his lip to contain his fond, mostly filthy smile at the way Liam's prick twitched at his own words. "You're absolutely right, I am. Do you know why I'm going to do that?"

Liam wiped his sweaty palms on his bare thighs, looking for relief from his nerves and finding none. "Because I disobeyed," he answered, voice quiet and shamed.

Zayn groaned, low in his throat, at the confession. "Yes you did, baby." Zayn lifted the paddle, a small leather rectangle with a red handle that was designed on one side with sloping ridges, to Liam's chest and trailed the toy down the middle of his pecs and back up to rest under his chin. He used it to lift Liam's head up so he was looking at the ceiling, neck exposed. He could see the movement as Liam swallowed again. "Do you want to be good for me?"

Liam's eyes squeezed shut and he took a shaky breath in. "Yes, sir."

Zayn let his slave's chin fall again and took a step back. "Then turn over, toes on the floor, ass up." Liam scrambled to obey, flipping onto his stomach and bending over the end of the bed. As soon as he was settled, Zayn flushed himself against Liam's ass, hips pressed close, hard on pressed against his cheeks through his trousers. Liam let his head fall between his shoulders, pushing back against his Master to feel more.

"Zayn, pl-"

"Don't talk." Liam's mouth snapped shut and he sighed in frustration. "You only get to talk when your punishment is over. When you've proven you're a good slave." Liam groaned out loudly then, burying the sound in the duvet as he nodded. Zayn lifted the paddle and started right between Liam's shoulder blades, dragging the edge down the line of his spine, making Liam arch into the touch. Zayn hummed his approval at his slave presenting himself openly for him.

Zayn reached down and spread Liam's cheeks before he brought the paddle down between his cheeks to rub at his puckered hole. Liam keened, but kept his sounds quiet as Zayn played the toy back and forth from his balls to his hole. He tapped gently over the exposed part of his slave, making all of Liam's muscles tense and loosen with each soft brush of the paddle against him. "How many?" Liam made a confused sound and just nodded slowly. "I was thinking fifteen. Does that sound fitting?"

The paddle touched against Liam's skin again, just a tiny bit harder than before, but with purpose this time. Liam nodded fervently, trying to arch more than he already was to give Zayn the proper access he needed. "Yes, fifteen, I think. And then you can prove to me how sorry you are by letting me fuck your face."

Liam moaned at the new instructions, hips twitching down into the bedding. Zayn chuckled and stilled him before pinching his hips with a, "Be still." He let go of Liam then, stepping back and lining up the paddle with Liam's soft, tan cheek. He rubbed the flat side against his unmarred skin and gave his slave a calculating once over. "Going to be so red soon."

With his slave bent over before him, the power of a paddle in his hand, Zayn couldn't help but think that this is what he'd been working for his whole life. He'd never felt this contradicting need before. He wanted to ruin Liam, tear him apart piece by piece until he was crying and drooling and begging. But he also wanted to coo and hold him and cuddle him until he stopped crying and purred like the adorable kitten Zayn knew he was.

Liam whined and rubbed back against the smooth leather, making Zayn realize he'd been standing and staring for too long. Zayn gave him a small swat in warning and squeezed the fleshy cheek in his hand. "Count for me." Liam nodded and Zayn delivered his first swing.

The slave gasped and clenched the duvet tighter. "One." He landed another. "Two," Liam groaned. Zayn gave him three, and four, and five before Liam was panting and whining high and soft. Zayn swung back and down again, following through for a harder hit. Liam groaned, hips rocking without his permission. "Six," he forced out.

Seven, eight, nine, and ten were increasingly harder, and when Zayn massaged Liam's bright pink cheeks he whined a choked, wet sound and Zayn could see the muscles in Liam's back ripple with his shiver. "How do you feel, babe?" Liam sighed out slowly and pressed his forehead to the bed. "Go ahead and answer me, Li."

"Fuck me," was what Liam blurted out, knees buckling against the bed.

Zayn hummed in consideration even though he already knew his answer. "No." Liam whined, but Zayn just slid a hand into his hair and tugged. "Stop complaining. You disobeyed. You'll learn that when you've been bad, you won't have me. I only fuck my good boy."

If Liam whined before, then he sobbed now. Zayn only scratched at his scalp before getting back into position. "Five more." He laid the paddle against Liam's ass, the side with the ridges pressed against his heated skin now. "You'll have bruises when we're done."

Liam's toes curled into the carpet, but he forced his body not to grind against the bed. Zayn rubbed the paddle against him for a few more seconds before pulling back, spanking his slave. His ass bloomed red instantly where the ridges dug into his skin. "Eleven," Liam gurgled wetly.

Zayn hit again, the same spot, just to see the red deepen into purple. Liam arched away from the hit and moaned. Zayn took a hold of his hips and moved him back into position. "Be still." Liam mumbled an apologetic sound and planted the balls of his feet in the carpet. Zayn gave him another.

"Twelve." His ass was definitely bruised now, the force of the blows and the repetition leaving its mark. Zayn hit the other cheek, a light whooshing sound cutting the air right before a sharp slap rang out. "Thir-fuck. Thirteen," he got out. Another, same cheek. 

"Fourteen, Zayn," he groaned and bit the duvet between his teeth. Zayn scratched down the line of Liam's back before spreading Liam's cheeks and delivering his last spanking right in between Liam's ass cheeks. Liam groaned, loud and unabashed, and undulated his hips to relieve just a little pent up lust. "Fifteen," Liam whimpered, tears dripping down in the fabric.

Zayn dropped the paddle and brought both hands to Liam's ass, squeezing and rolling the red flesh under his hands. "So good, baby. Jesus, that's beautiful."

Liam arched into Zayn's hands more, loving the relief of pressure against his flaming skin. "Zayn," he whispered, unsure of what to do now. He didn't want to ask for anything, afraid Zayn wouldn't give it to him. Instead, he just let Zayn play, touch him how he wanted. Zayn's fingers wandered between Liam's cheeks, reveling in the burning hot place where Liam clenched against his fingertips.

"Make me want you so bad, Liam," Zayn mused. He grabbed Liam's hips and rubbed against his bruised ass, letting his stiff cock dip between his cheeks, the soft fabric of his trousers suddenly not enough. "Wanna suck me off?"

"Yes," Liam piped up immediately.

He squirmed under his Master until Zayn patted his hip and said, "Get on your knees." Liam groaned and slid off the bed as he turned around, kneeling before the dominant, eying his bulge hungrily. Zayn teased a hand down his zipper, watching Liam track the movement. "Want me?"

"Yes," Liam groaned. "Please."

Zayn flicked open the button and zipper, letting his trousers wilt down is legs to the floor. Liam's mouth went lax, lips parting and tongue poking out to wet them. Zayn cupped Liam's chin in his hand, thumb moving across his top lip. "Open up."

Liam dropped his jaw and tilted his head up so Zayn's thumb slipped inside. He closed his lips around the digit and sucked, making Zayn bite his own lip, pupils blowing wide. He slipped a hand under his pants and gripped his hard cock. Liam's eyes were stuck on where Zayn's hand twisted around his shaft under the fabric. He moaned, vibrations tingling Zayn's thumb before the Master pulled it out and wiped the wet tip across his lips.

"Tell me how bad you want it," Zayn ordered.

Liam inhaled shakily and leaned towards where Zayn's pants were creeping dangerously low on his hips. "I need it so bad, sir. Please, Master. I'll be good- I'll be-" Liam swallowed hard. He looked up at Zayn, eyes wet. "Please."

Zayn gripped Liam's face in both hands, leaning down for a harsh kiss, while he pushed his last layer of clothing to the floor. He didn't hesitate when he stood before pushing Liam down on his cock. Liam choked at the sudden intrusion, but closed his eyes and took a slow breath through his nose, moaning at the feeling of Zayn's cock head pressed into his throat.

Zayn pulled back, wrapping a hand around his shaft and he pressed into Liam's cheek, the soft, warm inside of his mouth giving delicious friction to the tip. Zayn let his head fall back, a hand coming to card into Liam's hair, rocking his head back and forth on Zayn's dick. Liam's hand came up to grip Zayn's thighs for stability because Zayn was heated and frantic, and Liam wanted more.

He groaned around his Master's prick and let Zayn push deeper again. The older man moaned as his hand in Liam's short hair got tighter. "Yes," he hissed. "Just like that, baby." Liam tightened his suction, hollowing his cheeks, while Zayn fucked into his mouth.

Zayn felt the need curl in his gut, eyes still locked with his slave's desperate ones. His hips rocked harder as he got closer. "Liam-fuck. I'm close." Liam furrowed his brow and opened his throat so, when Zayn's tip brushed deep every couple of seconds, he could just take him in.

As the heat came to a boil, Zayn pushed Liam down on him, lips kissing Zayn's pelvis, and he shot down Liam's throat. Liam gagged, but Zayn held him there until his high started to ebb and Liam's throat was quivering around him, trying to swallow. He pulled Liam off, who gasped and sucked in much needed air.

Liam groaned and his hips pushed into the air, cock heavy and bobbing thick with blood. Zayn smiled down at him, satisfied and cheeky. "Want to come, baby?" The slave moaned and rocked his hips again. "Go ahead, Liam. Get yourself off." Liam's hand snapped to his cock, starting a fast pace as soon as he swiped up his precome. Liam's chin fell to his chest, but Zayn barked, "Look at me." Liam's eyes locked on Zayn's. "Always look at me."

Liam nodded shakily. "Yes, Master." His hand kept moving, but his eyes stayed still. "Zayn," he breathed.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

Liam shivered and his hand twitched as he came with a long plea of Zayn's name. "Thank you, thank you. I'm sorry, sir."

Zayn lowered to his knees and kissed Liam's quivering lip. "You're okay. You did so good, baby. My good boy."

Liam nuzzled into Zayn's neck. "I love you, sir."

Zayn combed his fingers through Liam's hair and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Love you too, Li. Always so good for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Another week in the life of Master Zayn and slave Liam. Finally getting into the BDSM stuff. This is just the start so prepare thyself. ALSO, always assume aftercare was given. That's even more important than the smutty stuff. Safe, Sane, Consensual my friends.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sorta cute and fluffy, kinda, like idk but it's cute and weird.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, you lovely people!!

Liam stood next to Kalli at the kitchen counter in his usual uniform, dark green that day, stirring eggs and milk together for omelets. Kalli was cutting up all of Zayn's favorite vegetables while sausage fried in the pan behind them. Zayn was still in bed, using his Saturday to sleep in a bit after a long week. Liam was hoping to get this all finished quickly so he could take Zayn breakfast in bed.

"Can you believe?" Kalli asked, hands moving swiftly.

"Believe what?"

"It's been six months." Liam made a sound of confusion so Kalli continued. "It's your six-month anniversary."

Liam dropped the egg he was just about to crack on the floor, hand frozen in the air. "No way."

"I believe so, Liam. I'm pretty sure-"

Liam rubbed his hands down his face. "No, fuck, you're right. We have to- oh, my God. We have to finish before he wakes up. And, and- I need to be naked."

Kalli barked a laugh. "Calm down, Liam. I assumed you knew it was an anniversary because of breakfast."

"No," Liam shook his head dumbly and started pouring eggs into a skillet. "I just thought it'd be nice."

"Well, Zayn doesn't have to know that."

Liam chuckled, feeling the worry in his chest lessen. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go with that."

"And as for the other thing." Kalli raised a teasing brow. "Whatever you, um, give him. I'm sure Mr. Malik will love it."

Liam grabbed the salt and pepper as Kalli added the vegetables to the mix. "I need to think of something, something special."

Kalli huffed and set the cutting board down, turning to Liam and grabbing hold of his shoulders. "Liam, love, listen to me." Liam nodded seriously, holding her gaze. "Mr. Malik loves you." Liam's smile spread at that. "You could literally just sit there and let him look at you, and he would thank you."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You actually wouldn't believe how much he likes to just sit and watch me. Thanks me, too."

Kalli released Liam's shoulders with a click of her tongue. "You and your Master need to learn a bit of discretion, my goodness."

"Please, Kal. If there's anything I've learned since I paired with Zayn, it's that he has no shame when it comes to me."

Kalli nodded her head, eyes going soft. "Like I said, he loves you."

Liam folded the omelet onto a plate and sighed. "Here's to another six months, yeah?"

"Another sixty years, more like." Kalli started putting things back in the fridge, but stopped Liam before he left. "Li?" Liam turned back. "If you want something special," Liam perked up at that, "use something from his closet."

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion as he turned back and set Zayn's breakfast down on the counter. "What do you mean?"

Kalli looked just as confused. "The closet. I'm sure you could get some ideas with the things in there."

Liam shook his head dumbly as he shrugged. "I've seen his closet. The clothes are nice, but not anything particularly sexy." Liam rolled his eyes. "Unless it's on him, I mean."

Kalli scoffed. "You're telling me you've never used something from the closet. In six months? No way." Liam couldn't think of anything to say so he just shrugged again. "Oh, good Lord. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

Liam came around and placed desperate hands around Kalli's upper arms. "Tell me, Kal. I need to make this day good for him. If you know something you have to tell me."

Kalli searched his eyes, unsure of what to do next. Finally, she sighed and waved a hand in the air. "Second floor. The guest room with the gray door. I can't believe he's never shown you. It took years for him to collect everything."

"Collect?"

Kalli put her hands up, using one to mime zipping her lips shut. "No more. If you want to find out, you'll do it without my help."

Liam smiled wide and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Kalli."

"If he asks, you didn't hear from me," she called as Liam covered Zayn's food to keep it warm and ran out with it. He turned the corner and ran upstairs. Their room was on the right and the guest room (hopefully someday they would use the room for a more permanent addition) was across the hall. Zayn had always been adamant that Liam stay out of there, and he never questioned it. Anything Zayn kept secret was his choice, and he knew Zayn would never not tell Liam something he needed to know.

Liam turned the knob and the door clicked open. He swung it wide, air swishing against the wood, to reveal...a bedroom. Clean sheets, small dresser, side table. All totally normal guest bedroom type things. Liam scanned the room and when his eyes landed on the door in the far corner his heart skipped a beat.

"The closet," Liam assumed under his breath. He set Zayn's breakfast down on the dresser and walked over to the only door he'd never opened in his house. "Please, don't be bad," he begged the higher powers.

Liam pulled the door open to a pitch dark walk-in closet. His eyes could barely make out shapes so he reached out along the wall for a light. When it flipped on, Liam's mouth fell open and his eyes started to hurt from how wide they were. "Oh, shit."

___

 

Zayn stretched his arms up, palms pressing into the headboard, back arching off the mattress. The sheets fell down to his lap as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hand reached out subconsciously as he murmured a rough, "Baby."

When his hand only latched onto empty space he turned with furrowed brows to find the other side of the bed vacant. He looked around the room, confused. "Liam?" No answer.

Zayn didn't like waking up without Liam beside him. He vowed to never do that a single time for the rest of his life, and he wasn't keen on making it a habit. "Liam?" he called more loudly. "Baby?"

When, again, no one answered, he flipped the covers back and hurried out of the bed. He went to their bathroom and threw it open, thinking maybe Liam had headphones in and was getting ready for the day. But there was no one.

Zayn closed the door harshly. "Shit, Liam," he snapped in a whisper.

It wasn't particularly that Liam had done anything wrong. He can be up when he wants, leave their room when he wants. But there'd been one too many time in their past that he'd lost Liam and thought he'd never get him back. Zayn could feel the memories flooding back, the air getting thicker.

___

 

Liam's fingers brushed over everything hanging on the wall, everything sitting on shelves. His mouth was still hanging open, only now he was pressing his small shorts. "Shit, Zayn," he mused incredulously.

There's was a small set of drawers on the back wall that Liam felt drawn to. He opened the top drawer and inhaled shakily, almost laughing from nerves. "This can't be real."

He'd seen Marcus' closet that one brief time, but it was a fourth the size and definitely didn't have these. Liam reached down and picked one up with two fingers. It hung from them limply, taunting Liam. He looked up at all the rest of the collection and back down.

"I'm doing this," he admitted to himself. "I'm doing- He better like it."

___

 

Zayn yanked their bedroom door open and padded down the hallway and fumbled down the stairs. "Liam?" Nothing. He crashed through the door to his office to find it empty. He tried the dining room next, but again, empty. He went through the swinging door to the kitchen, a little breathless with fear, to find Kalli washing a few skillets and bowls.

"Thank God," he sighed. "Where's Liam?"

Kalli took in Zayn's appearance and dropped the half-cleaned dish back in the sink, drying her hands before approaching Zayn. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Where's Liam?" he asked again, more sharply.

Kalli flinched at the tone and put a hand to her heart. "He's with you, I thought."

"Oh, God," Zayn shuddered. "He's not with me."

"That's where he was headed after breakfast, I swear, Mr. Malik."

Zayn felt his chest tighten. "He's not with me! I woke up and he wasn't there." Zayn fumbled his hands around. "I need a phone. I have to call the police."

Kalli tried to calm him. "Wait, Mr. Malik. I've been down here all morning and no one has come in and Liam hasn't left. He's somewhere in this house." Zayn visibly relaxed so Kalli continued. "You checked the office." Zayn nodded. "The guest room?"

Zayn shook his head. "He knows not to go in there. He wouldn't-"

"Oh, Mr. Malik, I'm so sorry."

Zayn's eyes went wide with worry again. "What? What's happened?!"

"I'm so sorry. I told Liam that you might like...I think he-" Kalli pressed her lips together in embarrassment.

Zayn eyed her closely for a minute before his jaw dropped slowly. "He's in the..." Kalli nodded. "Fuck," he cursed. Kalli started apologizing, but Zayn waved her off. "He's not ready for that," Zayn lamented and walked out of the kitchen. He walked with heavy steps up the stairs and past their bedroom door to the second bedroom. He opened the door a bit more harshly than he meant to, but he was worried and confused and maybe a little scared of what Liam had found in here.

"Liam?" Zayn looked at the other corner of the room where the closet door was open towards him so in couldn't see inside. "Liam?" he called louder. He heard a loud crash and then Liam's small _crap_  which he couldn't help but smile at.

"Zayn?" Liam sounded totally surprised.

The Master walked towards the closet slowly, hoping not to scare Liam anymore, and still afraid of what he would see. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Um, I-yeah I am."

"Can you come out here?"

"No!" Liam shouted and Zayn stopped mid step, just a couple feet from the door. "I mean, give me just a moment, please, sir."

"Liam, it's okay. You don't have to pretend with me. I get if you're freaking out right now."

Liam chuckled, a light, happy sound, that didn't quite make sense to Zayn, but made him feel better. "I am freaking out a little, but in a good way...I think. Just. Hold on, please."

Zayn rubbed his hands down his face in resignation and sat on the side of the bed to wait. He heard Liam shuffling around, humming to himself like he does when he's nervous. Zayn played with his fingers, just as nervous. This moment was the exact opposite of what he was feeling not two minutes ago.

He came up here to reprimand Liam for going in the one room he wasn't meant to, for finding Zayn's dirty little secret. But right now he just prayed that Liam didn't completely hate him, wasn't scared to death of him. They were mostly quiet for minutes, long enough to have Zayn scratching at his trousers.

"Liam?"

Liam made a sound of acknowledgment. "Almost done."

"Done?" Zayn asked worriedly. "Done with what?"

Liam just hummed and then Zayn heard, "Okay, just- Um, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please, sir. This is hard enough as it is."

If Zayn wasn't worried before, he surely was now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight, hand clenching in his trousers. "Okay, they're closed."

Zayn could hear the door swing open further and his fingers wrung tighter in the fabric. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. Then the sound of the closet door clicking shut, followed closely by Liam's long sigh, rang in the air. This was it. If Liam was going to leave him, it would happen right now.

"Okay," Liam allowed. "Open your eyes."

Zayn squeezed them shut tighter for just a second before letting them flutter open. He inhaled a shocked breath. "Holy shit, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little shit, I know, but next week will be super fun!!
> 
> xoxo


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of some pretty heavy BDSM. So that's your warning. Enjoy :)
> 
> Happy #KeepMeSunday!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn rose from the bed and walked towards his slave slowly, reverently. "Liam- fuck," he whispered, unable to break the serenity of what was happening. "How did you find all this stuff?"

Liam tugged, adjusting and pulling, until Zayn reached his hands out to stop him. Liam bit his lip, filled with insecurity, and dropped his hands again. "I was just looking for some toys, a- a dildo or something." Liam brushed hands over his chest, fingers trickling over the metal and leather. "But I found this on the wall, and these in the drawer." Liam slid his hands down to his hips.

Zayn followed the movement of his hands past his groin to his ankles. There sat a pair of padded cuffs, matching ones on his wrists. "And these?"

Liam startled, like he'd forgotten they were there. "Oh, right." He skittered back to the closet. "I found this, but I wasn't sure what to do with it..." He trailed off as he brought a long length of chain back into the room and handed it to Zayn. "You can use it."

Zayn's fist closed tight around the metal in his hands. "Jesus Christ, baby. Just-" His hands went to Liam's body. "Just let me touch you for a minute." Zayn tossed the chain to the bed and was back on Liam in a second, his hands running up Liam's arms to his chest. The slave wore a chest harness in black leather, all of the different pieces connected with buckles and rings that Zayn couldn't wait to tug on.

A middle ring hung from the front, and if Zayn remembered correctly, the back as well. He slid a hand around Liam's back and felt the cool metal to confirm his memory. He was going to have so much fun with that. Zayn's eyes dropped slowly to Liam's lap.

The Master's hand traced Liam's chest, abs, down to his v's. Liam was wearing a leather jock strap complete with a cutout that Liam had thread his cock through, which was now half hard. Clipped around his shaft and balls were small leather cock rings, adorned with tiny, silver, rounded studs. Zayn couldn't help but thumb along the length of him, the feeling of Liam's warm skin in contrast to the cool material.

"How's it feel?"

Liam swallowed hard at the teasing. "Crazy. I'm trying really hard not to get...hard," he chuckled. "I can tell it'll hurt if I do. It's so tight, sir." Liam whined as Zayn's fingers kept playing over his thickening shaft.

"If you don't want it to hurt, then why did you put it on?" Zayn wondered. "You know I said not to do anything, ever, that you don't want-"

"I want to," Liam blurted, quickly clamping his mouth shut again.

"Want to..." Zayn coaxed. "You want me to do things with you, slave?"

"Please," he begged.

"Can't get enough of you, baby." Zayn bit down on the curve of Liam's shoulder. "The things I want to do with you."

A hand moved to Zayn's neck, fingers stroking along the column of it. "You can. Whatever you want."

Zayn turned his head to lay his forehead on Liam's shoulder. "Don't say that."

"I mean it," Liam promised. "Sir, you can have me however you want."

The Master lifted his head, looking into Liam's eyes to see if he was being honest. "What if I said I wanted to fuck you hard, rough?"

Liam bit down on his lip and planted a hand on Zayn's stomach. "Yes."

Zayn groaned lowly. "What if I wanted you without prep?"

Liam's mouth dropped open in surprise and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Yes."

Zayn grabbed onto Liam's chin and made Liam look at him. "Liam," he demanded his attention. The slave opened his eyes and looked at his Master. "Really?"

Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn's neck. "Anything."

Zayn buried his face in Liam's neck with a moan. "Tie you up?"

Liam tightened his fingers in Zayn's hair. "Yes."

"Gag you?"

"Yes."

"Toys?"

Liam moaned. "Yes."

Zayn rolled his hips against Liam's. "Right now? What if I said I wanted all of that, right now?"

Liam's hips came forward to press against Zayn's. "You can't scare me, Zayn. Anything you want; I'm yours."

"Then, why are you scared?" Zayn encouraged, fingers teasing Liam's cock again.

Liam inhaled slowly before admitting, "I do want to. It's just- in the past..." Zayn's hand moved away from his slave's dick to take a firm hold on his waist, the other hand interlacing with Liam's. It seemed to calm the submissive because he kept talking. "In the past, they've always hurt me just to hurt me. I used to feel so bad about feeling good while they did that to me, because they weren't meaning to make me feel good."

Zayn couldn't take any more of that. He pulled Liam in to him and pressed their mouths together. Liam whimpered against his mouth, asking for more. "They didn't deserve you. You are the only reason I want this. I don't want to do any of this if it doesn't make you feel good."

As Liam's wet eyes finally released a tear, Zayn was quick to swipe it away. "Don't be sad, baby. You look amazing. I just want to make you feel amazing, yeah?" Liam nodded, inhaling shakily. "Alright," Zayn decided, mentally and physically. "Go sit on the edge of the bed."

Liam followed his instructions as Zayn went and grabbed the forgotten chain. He brought it into Liam's field of vision. "I'm going to connect all of these." He nodded to Liam's attire.

"Yes, sir."

Zayn smiled at the obedience. "And from here on out, you can't touch yourself, or speak unless it's a 'yes, sir' or to give me your color. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

The Master took another moment to really appreciate what his slave was doing, for him, for them. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam's face went soft, smiling up at Zayn with open vulnerability, tilting his chin up, asking for a kiss that Zayn granted. Then, the dominant hooked one of the clips to the ring in the middle of his chest harness. Liam looked down, in awe of it. Zayn ran the length of the chain down to Liam's quickly hardening cock. He wrapped a loose hand around Liam's shaft, pumping him slowly as he smirked at his slave.

"You'll get hard whether you want to or not, Li. Now, make me proud and show me how much you want me." Zayn's hand increased its pace and had Liam biting his lip against a moan as he grew to full hardness between them. The darker man kept his rhythm as he wrapped the chain around Liam's base and balls, pulling tight. He released his dick and ordered, "Stand up." Liam rose, cock bobbing heavily, to his feet.

Zayn, with the chain still in his hand, threaded the metal through Liam's legs, letting the cool silver nestle between Liam's cheeks, and up to the ring hanging in between Liam's shoulder blades. He wrapped the extra inches of chain around the harness before clipping the hook to the ring. Testing the connection, he pulled on the chain from behind his slave, making Liam moan out as it tugged on his cock and along his crack.

The Master leaned forward and kissed Liam's shoulder lightly. "What was that, baby?"

Liam shuddered, but just said, "Yes, sir."

Zayn smiled wide, proud of his boy. "Good boy." Then he turned to the bed, looking for something in particular and not finding it. "Babe, did you find the leather piece that went with the cuffs in the closet?" Liam nodded, staying silent. "You can answer properly. Tell me where you left them?"

"On top of the dresser. I wasn't sure what to do with it."

Zayn just gave Liam's bum a light smack as he turned and disappeared into the closet. A moment later, he found them and brought them back to where his slave was standing, hands fisted by his sides, legs spread in a strong stance. "Nervous?" Liam shook his head, then looked back at Zayn and nodded a little. "That's okay. Word out if you need. I won't be upset, I promise."

Liam seemed slightly relieved by that, but just set his jaw and looked back to the front. "Yes, sir."

This feeling, this pride, this protectiveness, that Zayn felt welled up inside him, was something he never expected to feel again after he lost his first slave. He surely never expected to feel this overwhelming fear, this worry that he might fuck this up, might hurt Liam. Before, it was all fun, his partner willing and easy for him. With Liam, he felt this responsibility to take care of him like he'd never felt before.

He couldn't get this wrong. He had to make Liam feel good.

"Get on the bed. On your stomach." Liam climbed up slowly, obviously careful about his now aching dick, to lay on his stomach. He loosed a near whisper of a whine as the duvet brushed his cock, but just settled in and turned to look at Zayn. Zayn brought the leather four-way connector up for Liam to see. "Put your hands behind your back." Liam did, and the dark-eyed man clasped two of the clips onto the wrist restraints, binding them to each other. "Bend one leg back."

Liam bent his knee, delivering his ankle to Zayn, who pulled it back enough to clip it with the third attachment. The slave grunted at the stretch so Zayn massaged the muscle gingerly. "Other leg." Liam took a breath and bent his leg back for Zayn. The Dom slid his hand from Liam's knee to his ankle, pulling Liam's leg further back little by little until he clipped it to the last piece.

When he let go, the four-way pulled out, the connections becoming strained, and leaving Liam feeling hung up and tied down. Liam buried his groan into the bedding as Zayn's hands roamed up Liam's body, to his hair, and across his back. "I'm going to turn you over." Liam whimpered but nodded.

Zayn leaned over Liam's body and grabbed his bicep and thigh, turning him onto his back. Liam groaned and shifted so his was sitting on the balls of his feet, hands under his bum. The Master hummed in disappointment when he saw Liam was flagging. "Color?"

"Green," Liam assured instantly. The slave followed his Master's eyes down to where he was only half-hard again. "Green, sir, I promise. I'm just-" He cheated his eyes to the ceiling. "Nervous."

Zayn nodded hesitantly. He would have to work harder to make this good for Liam. He had to get Liam out of his head, make him stop thinking about being good and make him feel good. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Do you trust me?" Zayn asked, looking down at his boy.

"Yes, sir."

Zayn kissed him quickly, going into the closet again. Liam couldn't see from the bed, but he could hear a drawer open and close before Zayn was back, thick black fabric in his hand. "Can I?"

Liam looked from the material to Zayn in confusion. "Yes, sir," he allowed, even though he wasn't sure was he was allowing.

Zayn knelt on the bed and laid the fabric of Liam's eyes, blinding him. Liam's mouth curved into a small "o" in realization. Did he trust Zayn? Now he understood. The answer was still yes. Zayn looped the fabric around itself so it stayed, but didn't create a big knot that would hurt Liam's head when he laid on it.

"I want you to relax, babe. Just let me take care of you."

Liam consciously relaxed his body, limbs pulling harder on the restraints as they melted into the bed. "Yes, sir."

Zayn ran his hand across Liam's firm chest, over his nipples and tugged teasingly on the chain. Liam loosed little huffs of breath through Zayn's toying, but stayed quiet. Then, the Master moved lower, smoothing a hand over Liam's lower torso, right above his leather underwear. He grabbed Liam's cock head, holding his semi out from his body, and backhanded across it with the other hand lightly.

Liam still gasped and arched off the bed. Zayn landed another hit, a bit harder. He visually saw Liam's shaft thicken before his eyes and when he let go, Liam's prick landed heavy against his stomach. "Who knew?" Zayn mused. "A few smacks and you'd be hard as a rock." Liam moaned pitifully. "I'll have to remember that."

Liam couldn't do anything, couldn't even look at Zayn, so he just clenched his fists and pressed his lips together so he didn't beg Zayn to do something. Then the bed shifted and Zayn's weight was gone. He tilted his head back on the bed, looking to the headboard without seeing it, just to stop from crying out for his Master. He knew Zayn wouldn't leave him, would never leave him.

He knew he had nothing to worry about when Zayn was there, and when Zayn's weight came back and Liam felt to cool, slick tip of something nudging between his cheeks he knew the least of his worries was being left alone. He wasn't sure he'd make it through this without dying, shutting down, exploding. Zayn's soft, "Gonna open you up for my cock, baby," had all of that flying out the window, and had Liam trying to spread his legs for his Master.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Dom/sub smut from last week! Enjoy :)
> 
> Love my betas, JoMouse and Mickey_D, for, as always, fixing my mistakes.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn played the tapered end between Liam's legs, spreading his cheeks with one hand and pushing in with the other. Liam's mouth fell open in a silent moan at the intrusion. The Master kept his thrusts shallow, opening his slave slowly, leisurely. Little by little, he pushed in more, going from the width of one finger to two. Liam took long breaths, inhaling shakily each time more of the butt plug entered him.

"You're so open for me, babe." A hand slid up Liam's thigh, feeling it quiver under his hand from the lust and the strain of his binds. Zayn hummed, content to play with his boy forever. "Spreading your legs for me so easily. My little slut," he mused. Liam groaned, pressing his lips together against the noise as his hips rocked down for more. "It's okay, baby. You can tell me how much you want it."

Liam's mouth dropped open again. "I can take more, sir."

Zayn pushed in harder with a chuckle. "I know you can. But you'll take what I give you, and be happy." He leaned down and kissed the pink tip of Liam's cock.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "Yes, sir."

"And you'll beg me for it, won't you, baby?" The darker man pushed the plug in deeper, almost fully seated now.

"Yes, sir!" Liam rolled his head back and forth on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold when Zayn decided he was tired of waiting and filled Liam up completely.

Zayn tugged and pulled on the toy, opening Liam's hole. "I could play with you forever." He traced a thumb up the underside of Liam's cock, running over the bumps of the four cock rings, balls to tip. When his finger reached Liam's wet tip he curled his fingers around the head and squeezed tight. Liam made a sharp sound of mixed pain and pleasure as he shifted his hips on the bed.

The Master pushed the plug into Liam all the way and left it in favor of moving up Liam's body and taking hold of his shoulder. "Come on, Li." He picked Liam up, steadying him with both hands, and pulled him onto his knees. "I'm going to have some more fun with you, yeah? I'll be right back." He kissed Liam's shoulder before getting off the bed.

Liam listened as Zayn walked back towards the closet, and could only imagine what else he'd bring back. He was hard and antsy and needed Zayn to touch him again because the shoulder he'd just touched was already getting cold. Luckily, Zayn came back just a moment later, apparently very familiar with where what he wanted was located, holding a long, hard stick.

Zayn tapped the end against Liam's chest. "Remember," he teased, trailing the wand down the middle of his pecs, "only 'Yes, sir'." Liam nodded haltingly, his breathing going shaky. The dominant lad kissed Liam's forehead before bringing the wand up and swiping it down on Liam's aching cock.

Liam's mouth opened wide, moan caught in his throat. Zayn cooed at him, shushing him gently as he stroked through his hair. "My good boy." Zayn gave him another one, Liam's dick bobbing in the air. The slave turned his head and buried his groan in Zayn's shoulder, biting down on his cotton tee. Zayn swiped a thumb over Liam's slit, collecting the drop of precome beading at his head and bringing it to his slave's mouth. Liam opened his lips blindly, sucking his own taste onto his tongue.

"Sir," he whispered into Zayn's neck, the sound pleading and soft.

Zayn backed up and stood at the end of the bed, pulling Liam forward by the chain. Liam whined when it pulled on his pulsing sac, but followed clumsily until he was knelt at the end of the bed. The Master place the tip of the wand at Liam's slit and poked lightly, but the feeling was intense and shocking to the slave. Liam fidgeted on the bed, but kept quiet. Zayn pulled back and landed another whack.

Liam moaned through the pain, curling in on himself. Zayn didn't wait to give him another, making his slave's eyes fill with wet, needy tears. The submissive's cock was coloring dark red now, blood filling him, but unable to release. "I'm going to take these off." He flicked his thumb under the cock ring just under Liam's head, unsnapping it and letting it fall to the floor. Liam sighed at just the small piece of relief. "Don't. Come."

The slave whined, a whimper in his chest. "Yes." He panted in much needed air. "Sir."

Zayn opened the second ring on his shaft and let it fall to the floor. He could see the blood flowing more freely in Liam's prick, the red slowly dissipating to a rosy pink while Liam leaked more precome. The third cock ring came off, leaving only the one clamped tight around Liam's base and balls. Zayn landed another sharp slap with the wand. Liam knees came in to protect himself out of instinct, but the Master pushed them open immediately.

"Be still." Zayn ducked in and licked up the strong line of Liam's neck. "I'm going to undo your wrists and ankles," he whispered into Liam's waiting ear before nibbling on the shell. Liam nodded eagerly. Reaching back behind his slave, Zayn unlocked his wrists, which fell limply by his sides, before unclipping his ankles from the connectors. Zayn threw the four-way onto the floor and pressed his chest against Liam's.

He slid his hand down from the small of Liam's back, following the subtle curve of his ass, to the plug still nestled inside him. Tapping it playfully, Zayn smirked at his slave, nosing at the line of his cheek and down his jaw. "How's it feel, baby?" Liam whined lowly, mouthing at Zayn's neck. "I know, I know. Want me instead?"

Liam moaned and rocked against Zayn, asking for more without words. But just in case, he added, "Yes, sir."

Zayn slid his hand around Liam's hip, fingers teasing up the line of his cock before stepping away to take his clothes off. Liam leaned forward in a frenzy, almost tumbling off the bed to try and get closer when Zayn stopped touching him. Zayn steadied him with a firm palm to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Li."

Liam ducked his head in embarrassment, fingers gripping onto his knees. Zayn threw his shirt onto the floor and slipped his joggers down his hips with one hand so he could smooth his other up Liam's torso along the side of his neck. "Sir." Liam was just asking for him now, anything from his Master.

Zayn stepped out of his bottoms and sidled back up to the edge of the bed, pressed from shoulder to hips against his slave, both of their cocks brushing together. Liam groaned, head falling forward onto Zayn's chest. Zayn curled one arm around the submissive's waist and the other around the back of his head, nuzzling into his hair. "I know. Love you so much, Liam."

"Yes, sir," Liam breathed, voice wet.

Zayn leaned back, pulling Liam's head up before sliding his blindfold off his face to reveal teary eyes. "Hey, baby, look at me." Liam raised his eyes, hands coming to hold onto his Master's hips. "Give me your color."

Liam's fingers dug into Zayn's hip as he answered. "Yellow, but-" He cut himself off and leaned forward for a kiss.

The Master's hand slid up from where it was resting on Liam's neck to cup his cheek, thumbing over his bottom lip. "But what, baby?" Sinking back down on his knees, Liam lowered his head. Zayn lifted his head back up. "I'm so proud of you. You made yourself so lovely for me." Liam nodded without any commitment. Zayn's other hand came up to cup the other side of his face, holding him firmly at eye level. "I love you," he said with such force, so much love, that Liam couldn't help but smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, and I don't want hurt you." Liam opened his mouth to protest, but Zayn slid his thumb inside, making his slave close his lips around the digit and suck lightly. "I just need to make sure you're okay, that I haven't pushed you too far."

Zayn pulled his thumb away and nodded for Liam to answer. "I'm good. I was just afraid that you wouldn't, um-" When Liam stopped again, Zayn gave him the kiss he'd asked for, a quick, light peck. Liam swallowed hard and continued. "I was afraid you wouldn't touch me after you were done with me."

Nodding, Zayn slid his hands down Liam's arms to his wrists before unbuckling the padded cuffs and dropping them to the floor. "I'll tell you every day that I will always want you." His hands traveled Liam's body, and Zayn could see the relief flood his slave. "I'm sorry for pushing you."

Liam's arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulders. "I wanted to. I love how it felt, I was just scared. I trust you, I do." The slave put every ounce of conviction he had into his voice. "It will take time, sir. I'm sorry."

Zayn's smile spread across his face. "I guess it's a good thing we have all the time in the world."

Lifting back up on his knees, Liam hugged his Master close. "Promise?"

"Of course, Liam."

The slave laughed as a hand came down and squeezed Zayn's ass. "Are you still going to fuck me, sir?"

Zayn growled and bit down on the column on his slave's neck. "How can you say something so filthy and still be respectful?"

"I'm just still really hard and so are you, and to be fair it is our anniversary."

Sucking in a shocked breath, Zayn's mouth dropped open. "No it's- Oh shit, it is." Zayn scrubbed a hand down his face. "I didn't forget, I swear. I have it marked on my calendar...somewhere."

Liam chuckled and slipped his hand over Zayn's mouth. "I totally forgot, too. Kalli reminded me. That's why I wanted to try the closet in the first place."

Zayn licked across Liam's palm, making him squawk and snap his hand away. "You forgot our anniversary?"

The slave smacked his hand across Zayn's arm. "You forgot, too!"

Pushing Liam back on the bed with a playful bounce, Zayn brought Liam's ankles one by one up to take off the cuffs, then pulled the hook out of the loop on Liam's chest. He unwrapped the chain from around Liam's base, and let Liam unhook it from his back before tossing it on the floor. "Yeah, but you're good at remembering things." When his legs were free, Liam curled his feet behind Zayn's ass and pulled him on top of him on the bed. Zayn caught himself on his forearms, landing inches from Liam's face with a smile. "Do you at least remember my favorite thing I get to do to you in bed?"

Liam popped up and bit teasingly at his Master's jaw. "Of course, I remember."

"So, you know what I want?" As Zayn sat back to straddle Liam's thighs, Liam flipped over under him, pulling himself up onto his knees to present himself to his Master. "That's perfect, baby." Zayn's hands came up to play with Liam's ass cheeks, spreading them to show Liam's hole stretched around the shiny silver plug. "This ass," he mused.

"Zayn," he moaned, arching into his Master's hands.

"Let me hear you, babe. No more rules today. It's your day." Zayn pulled the plug out slowly, watching as Liam's rim stretched around the largest part and then clenched when he had nothing to fill him. "Moan for me, Liam." With that, Zayn buried his face between Liam's cheeks, tongue going to work instantly.

"Oh, God. Zayn, more." Liam's hand came back and pushed Zayn's face down on him harder. When Zayn slipped his tongue inside, licking along his walls, Liam pulled the duvet into his mouth and moaned, loud and unabashed. "More, more," he begged.

Zayn groaned, tongue reaching further as he searched for Liam's favorite spot. When he felt it, just on the edge of his tongue, he pulled Liam's cheeks further apart, his nose nudging up against the top of Liam's crack, and flicked his tongue over it. Liam resounding moan was all the reward Zayn would ever need.

"Please, sir. Just," he inhaled shakily, "a little more." Liam's voice was broken by the end of his plea. The Master let one of his ass cheeks go and instead snuck his hand around and tugged Liam's prick tortuously slow. Liam's knees faltered, nearly falling flat onto the bed. "Yes! Please, Zayn."

Moving his hand faster over Liam's cock, Zayn worked his slave closer. Liam rocked against Zayn's face, one hand curled in Zayn's feathery hair and the other scratching at the bed. "Can I come? Can I- can I, please, come?!"

Zayn hummed his approval and jacked Liam's dick hard and fast, groaning when Liam tightened around his tongue and came over his fist. The slave moaned his Master's name, his mind blank except for Zayn. He shook through his orgasm, legs finally giving out as he fell to the bed, but Zayn hadn't had quite enough. He kept Liam's cheeks spread and nibbled at Liam's rim until the slave was whimpering and begging for reprieve.

Finally pulling away, Zayn wore a proud smirk when he saw his slave heaving and smiling into the bed. "So beautiful when you come."

"God, I love you," Liam murmured dreamily.

Zayn laid over his back, snuggling in as he wrapped his arms under Liam's torso. "I love you, too."

"We made it six months," Liam reminded proudly.

Scoffing, Zayn pretended at affronted. "You're surprised?"

"Surprised you haven't killed me with that tongue? Yeah."

Zayn barked a laugh and pinched Liam's earlobe between his teeth. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Day's just begun," Liam offered with a smile. "We have a whole day ahead of us." Zayn hummed his agreement and tucked his feet under Liam's happily.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! Some fluff, a little teasing, and a lot of Ziam! Enjoy :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"This is so weird."

Zayn chuckled as he slipped the plaid up Liam's arms. "It's your day. I get to treat you."

"Yeah, but...I'm supposed to dress you."

The Master let his hands slide down Liam's sides. "You still can if you'd like."

Liam nodded fervently. "Yes, please," he requested as Zayn stepped back, arms open in invitation. "Or?" Liam looked Zayn up and down easily.

Holding a hand up in warning, Zayn laughed. "We are not spending our entire anniversary in bed. That's just any regular Saturday."

Liam pretended to pout, walking towards his dominant with wide, innocent eyes. "But there're so many things I want you to do to me."

Zayn scrubbed a hand down his face, eyes cheating to the ceiling as Liam's hands found his body. "I want to take you out," he countered weakly.

"I want to take you in," Liam whispered in his ear before pressing his lips to the sharp corner of Zayn's jaw.

Zayn felt his resolve weakening, his head tilting to the side to let Liam wander the expanse of his skin. "How can you still be up for it after what we just did? Aren't you tired?"

Liam chuckled, licking up the line of his Master's tan neck. "Tired of you? Never."

Both men jumped at the light rap of knuckles on their bedroom door. Zayn sighed, obviously relieved that he'd get a chance to regain some sense of control over himself, before calling out, "Come in."

Marvin opened the door, eyes to the floor, as he'd learned was safest since Zayn and Liam were paired. When he assessed that they were modest he looked up. "I saw that you left your breakfast in the guest bedroom," Marvin raised a brow, "along with a few other things. Would you like me to make you and Liam something to eat, sir?”

Liam started mumbling apologies instantly, but Zayn just pulled his slave in and kissed him quiet. Turning back to his butler, Zayn answered, "No, thank you. I'd actually like to take Liam out. It's our anniversary after all." The darker man was smiling proudly at the statement.

The butler nodded, smile growing as well. "I know. Congratulations, sir. Liam." He nodded to the slave as well. Liam sent his thanks back. "Would you like me to call ahead somewhere and tell them you're coming?"

"I've got some ideas," Zayn hinted. He turned to his partner. "Babe, why don't you pick out what you want me to wear, and I'll be right back."

Liam reached out for him as he started to walk away. "But I don't want you to wear anything today!" he complained.

Zayn shook his head in fond exasperation. "Later, my slave." He pulled Liam in by the chin for a quick slide of their lips. "I promise." Probably the hardest thing Zayn has had to do in months was walk away from Liam's pout, leaving his boy in their room so he could plan.

___

Liam mumbled his displeasure after they left the room, rifling through Zayn's clothes for something that would make up for Zayn having to wear clothing at all.

It wasn't working.

He went to Zayn's drawers and pulled out those jeans that Liam made them bring from the old house, even though Zayn rarely wore them anymore. _They have holes in them, Liam. I'm a mature adult now; I can't wear those._ Then, he pulled out that vest that slung low enough to see those tattoos that Zayn covered in a suit every day for work before laying everything on top of the dresser.

If Zayn was going to insist on wearing clothes, they'd be the ones that made Liam's mouth dry and pants tight.

"You better not have taken your clothes off," Zayn was saying as he opened the door. When he saw Liam was still clothed, he chuckled. "Dang, I was kind of hoping you would've disobeyed." Surprised, Liam pulled his over-shirt off, throwing it on the bed. "No, stop, I was kidding!" He looked across Liam's broad shoulders. "Maybe..." He put a hand up to block his view. "No, I'm serious. Okay, we're leaving. Public places sound safer right now."

"Tell that to the movie theatre floor I sucked you off on."

Zayn's mouth dropped in surprise. "Someone's cheeky today?"

"Someone's," Liam pointed to himself, "horny and wants to give the theatre blow job a run for its money."

"Not until," Zayn slid a hand up Liam's torso to rest on his chest, "I take you out. Treat you a little." The Master looked to where Liam's shirt was laying on the bed. "Put that back on and stop giving me ideas." He went to their dresser and picked up the clothing Liam picked out. Scoffing fondly, he turned back to his slave. "Really? Why am I even wearing clothes today?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Liam agreed teasingly.

Zayn gave the other man a knowing look as he slid the clothes he slept in to the floor.

***

"Zayn, if you're not going to let us stay in bed and have sex all day, you're surely not going to make us work."

The Master pulled Liam by the collar of his shirt. "You really think so little of me?" he asked lowly, voice more serious than he actually was.

Liam's lips turned up in the corner. "Then why are we at the office?"

"I have a surprise."

"Is that why you took fourteen years to get ready?"

"Maaaybe..."

Liam swatted at him. "Come on," he whined. "I want my surprise."

"You're very demanding today." Zayn grabbed him by the chin, leveling him with a look. "Enjoy it, because today is your day. Tomorrow is not."

The slave nodded minutely, eyes lowering to the ground. "Yes, sir."

Zayn loosened his grip and kissed Liam's lips. "Such a good slave." The honey-eyed man bit down on his lip, a shiver running down his spine. "Let's go see what's waiting for you." He took Liam by the hand and led him towards their second home. "Cover your eyes," he instructed and Liam clapped a hand over his eyes, grinning jovially.

"Don't let me run into something."

Bringing Liam's hand up to kiss the thin skin over his knuckles, he said, "I would never."

"I know," Liam agreed easily. "Just figured I might hurt myself and you would be the one to save me."

Zayn laughed easily as he opened the dark-wood front door and stepped into the familiar space. "We're going down the hall." He pulled Liam in front of him and molded their bodies together, hand on his hips. "Just a little further."

Liam leaned back into him, letting his Master take him wherever he wanted, like he always had. When they came to a stop, Liam nearly stumbled, but Zayn's sure hand steadied him. "Are we here?"

"We're here. You can look."

Dropping his hand, Liam looked around the meeting room. The one that used to be filled with tables and couches and a wet bar- well, that was still there, but everything else was cleared away. In place of the old was new furniture: a projector, lit and looping the title screen of Annabelle, tiny, dim lamps that ran in two lines from the wall down the middle of the room like the lights on the floor of a movie theatre and stopped at the foot of what looked like a hammock and a bed in one.

The soft, fluffy contraption hung from the ceiling on the rods they usually used for lighting when they had a mixer in that room. It was topped with almost a dozen pillows and sank down so it sat like a shallow bowl. Liam ventured forward and ran a hand along the ropes of one corner holding it up.

"What is all this?"

"We don't have a home theatre anymore, so I made one. Movies are kind of...our thing. But, I know how badly you wanted to stay in bed together."

Liam rounded the far corner, turning back to face Zayn. "This is so cool, Zee. Thank you." He stopped in front of the makeshift movie screen. "Annabelle? Are you expecting to pull the whole 'cuddle me because I'm scared' thing?" he teased, quoting the cliché with his fingers. "Because, if you wanted to cuddle, you could've just asked."

Zayn pursed his lips at his partner's mocking. "I'm sure my big, manly slave can handle a little movie. I just happen to know you've been wanting to see it."

"I have, but I mentioned that like a month ago."

Sighing, Zayn nodded. "I know. I'm sorry we've been so busy with the business and the holiday season is-"

Liam slid one hand into Zayn's hair and the other around his waist. "It's perfect," he mused before leaning forward and kissing his lover. "Are there snacks?"

Zayn scoffed. "You act like I don't know you at all." He went to the door before turning back. "Get settled. I'll be right back." With that, he was out the door and running to the small kitchen- that used to be a large kitchen, but they didn't need a large kitchen for matchmaking so they knocked out a wall and made more room for Niall's therapy room. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate-drizzled caramel popcorn and plate of chicken cheddar poppers that Kalli ordered and had rush-delivered this morning.

How could he be so careless? Forgetting his own anniversary. He swore he was prepared, remembered it was coming, and then... Liam had always been a major distraction for Zayn. He forgot to do almost anything but look at the man when he was around. But their anniversary?

The only consolation was that Liam forgot as well; so maybe, just maybe, Zayn would be forgiven, if he got this right. With both snacks tucked into his body, he pushed the door to the meeting room open and nearly dropped the food at the sight.

"Liam," he groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Liam was just folding his trousers up and placing them on the floor next to bed. He turned, wide grin on his face, in just his pants to face his Master. "You said to get comfortable. And it's a bed Zayn. A hanging bed." He emphasized the fact by pushing on the rope, making the whole thing swing just a little. "How can I wear clothing?"

Rolling his eyes, Zayn went and set the food down on the wet bar before leaning on his hands on the wood, head hung as he sighed. He really wanted this day to be a big hoorah for Liam. He wanted to wine and dine Liam exactly how he liked but refused to admit he liked. Liam was tempting enough fully clothed. Mostly naked, Zayn didn't stand a chance.

His eyes were closed, squeezed tight with willpower, but they snapped open when he felt the familiar warmth of his love against his back. “Don’t be mad,” Liam pleaded. “We can still watch the movie. But we have a bed and I wanted to cuddle a bit.”

Zayn couldn't help the smile that grew at his slave's words. "Cuddling?"

"Half-naked cuddling," Liam corrected, "but yeah."

Zayn turned in Liam's arms and cradled his round cheeks, laced with stubble, in his hands. "I do love you."

Liam leaned forward, closing the small space between them, and kissed his Master, long and slow. When he broke apart, his eyes were drooping and his smile was lazy. "Enough to hold me while we watch the movie and feed me so I don't have to?"

Zayn chuckled, fingers carding through Liam's hair. "It is your day," he reminded teasingly.

"Yes, it is," Liam agreed happily. He took Zayn's hand in his, and grabbed the popcorn with the other. "Don't forget the breaded things; they look so good." Zayn laughed as he picked up the small tray, letting Liam lead them over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just finished my Best of Collection from Volume I and II of my 1D1Shots! The masterpost for the Volume II links is [here](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/post/137460593906/best-of-collection-volume-ii-links). Volume I masterpost of links is [here](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/post/134734872971/best-of-collection-shots-volume-i)
> 
> enjoy!! xoxo


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! Tbh this is just nearly 2,500k of Ziam smut. Enjoy it because, fair warning, only a couple more chapters before the drama starts. I feel we've had our time, and you know me; things always get worse. You're welcome :D Let the fun begin. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: I'd love to know what you think will happen in this story! aka- I'm a big fan of collaborating ideas :)

Liam wasn't scared. He wasn't. But who knew a freaking doll could incite such...horror. He was currently curled up under their massive blanket, Zayn's arm around him with his head nested in his Master's neck. The lights were low and the popcorn was long gone. Annabelle was terrorizing that poor family and Liam was burrowing further and further into Zayn's body.

The other man must have noticed Liam's squirming, because he tilted down and kissed Liam's hair. "Alright?" Just then, the music heightened and Liam jumped when someone suddenly appeared on the screen. Zayn held his chuckle to a minimum but said, "Babe, are you scared?"

Liam scoffed, still hiding half his face in Zayn's shirt. "No."

Zayn scooted down so they were eye level. "You are." He couldn't help his smile, but tried to sound serious. "Oh, love. It's just a movie."

Backhanding his Master in the arm, Liam rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm not scared." Another sharp bang came from the film and Liam yelped. Zayn eyed his slave until Liam sighed. "Shut up."

"Aw," he cooed and pulled Liam in for a kiss. "What can I do?"

Liam pressed their mouths together again, then again. "This." He reiterated his point by sliding a hand around Zayn's bicep and pulling the older man on top of him, settling under him with Zayn leaning on him. "Feel safer already," he cheeked.

"You are," Zayn confirmed, and he teased his lips briefly against his slave's. "Always safe with me."

Nodding, Liam bent one leg up and hooked it around Zayn's waist. "I know. I'll always be safe when you're here." He pulled Zayn down to him, pressing their bodies together while the movie played on in the background. "You take such good care of me."

It hit Zayn like a tidal wave; Liam's gratitude. His total trust. Every time Liam just laid it out there for God and Queen to see, Zayn was pummeled with equal parts fear and love. Both emotions came from the same desire: to protect and cherish his slave. His partner. He'd never had quite this level of responsibility and that, while fulfilling, scared the shit out of him.

He ran his fingers through Liam' hair, tangling them in the growing strands around the top of his head. "Not scared anymore, yeah?" Liam smiled, small and just for them, before shaking his head. "Good. Never want you to be scared."

They both knew they weren't talking about the movie anymore. Liam knew Zayn would like to lock him in their room sometimes with worry, but as long as Zayn was there when Liam woke up, he would always feel safe. There wasn't much else to say; so instead, Liam slung an arm around his Master's neck and locked their lips together. The taste of him, and the heat of his body, had Liam pressing harder into him.

When Zayn held his ground and didn't give Liam any more, despite his obvious want, Liam groaned and let his head fall back to the bed. "Please," he asked, voice a whisper.

The darker man held his gaze for a long minute, eyes flicking all over his face but always coming back to those eyes, those tempting, heralding eyes. With a curt nod, he rolled off his boy, onto his back, and started to unbutton the ragged jeans Liam picked out for him that morning. Liam got with the program quickly and helped tugged his Master's jeans off his hips as Zayn pulled his vest off.

"Finally," Liam mused. "I've been waiting for you to break all day."

They both paused in their movement, Zayn's eyes firm and assessing, but with a mischievous glint. The heavy silence broke with a barked laugh from the Master. "You cheeky bastard." Newly naked, he rolled Liam on top of him, pulling his legs up to straddle his lap. "Well, fine then. If you want it so badly," he held open his arms, "have me."

Liam sat, unsure of the extent of his permission. When Zayn just raised a brow and pillowed his arms behind his head, Liam muttered a small _oh_ and pulled his own pants off in a hurry. Sitting on top of his Dom, both of them naked, had Liam's brain racing with ideas, but none of them could quite compare to having Zayn inside him as fast as possible.

"Lube?"

Zayn looked across the room at the jacket he'd shrugged off once they got inside. "Like I'd come unprepared."

Liam's face broke into a grin, hopping off the bed while it wobbled slightly with the movement. He reached into Zayn's jacket pocket and pulled out the small travel version of their favorite lubricant. He came back to the bed, and had one knee on the mattress, when Zayn stopped him. "Reverse cowboy."

For a moment, Liam was confused, but then it clicked what the words meant and Liam's dick twitched harshly against his thigh. "Yes, sir," he stuttered and climbed back on the bed to sit on Zayn's lap, facing the movie that was just nearing the climax. The slave slicked up his fingers hastily, unworried about finesse when it was their day, _his_ day, according to his Master, and he was this close to having him. He pushed two inside to start, easily stretching from the fun they'd had just that morning.

Zayn's hands came up to palm his lover's ass, nails digging in for a moment before he spread him wide to get a better view. "Look at you," he awed. "Faster, Li. I know you want more."

He did. Liam did want more. He scissored his fingers inside himself and pushed them faster against his walls. "Yeah. Oh, God," he breathed, caught up in the feeling of Zayn's hands squeezing the mounds of his ass. His Master's hands moved along his skin to his hips, taking hold before pulling the slave down harder on his fingers. Liam's mouth dropped open and he left his fingers still, riding them hard, needily.

Zayn watched from behind as Liam's hole tightened, the muscles clenching in pleasure. "Liam," he moaned, just to hear the sound of his slave's name, to see his reaction. And a reaction he got. Liam's back arched, sighing as he pushed his fingers in deep to curl along his soft bundle of nerves.

"Oooh." His thrusts became more desperate, pushing in hard at the awkward angle. "Zayn, please."

"Just wanna watch a little more. Look so fucking good, baby." Zayn gripped hard on the soft flesh, squeezing it under his hands. Liam did look good- amazing- getting himself off while Zayn watched. He knew Liam always got insecure about showing off, but Zayn couldn't understand why. If he could, he'd keep Liam right here, just like this, forever and a day.

Liam was huffing now, loosing little puffs of air each time he sat down. Zayn slowed him, making Liam whine. Zayn cooed at him, rubbing up and down his sides. "Play with your spot, babe. I want to see you get off just like this." Liam looked back over his shoulder with confusion written plainly on his face.

"Aren't you going to..."

Zayn just raised a brow. "Did you misunderstand, baby? I want you. To come. Just like this." His Master's voice was honey on a hot day, too smooth for it's own good. Liam felt a shiver of desire trickle down his spine as he arched his back, making his fingers almost rub into that perfect spot dead on. Liam bit down on a moan. "That's good, Li. Faster."

The slave obeyed, rubbing the tips of his fingers in fast, hard circles against the small bump of swollen nerves as best he could. He begged his fingers to be just a millimeter longer, so he could get that touch he craved, but was just on the edge of being just right. "Sir," he begged. Zayn pressed a hand into the small of Liam's back, making him bend a little more, and Liam moaned roughly because that was it, exactly what he needed. He continued his ministrations, pressing his fingers desperately into his body. "I- I'm-" Liam stilled, his whole body tight, before he shook, a trimmer running from his shoulders to his toes, as he came.

For just a moment, a long, silent second, Zayn let Liam pant and stammer before sliding a hand up the long spine of his slave's back to take hold of the hair at his crown, pulling his head back harshly. Liam's mouth dropped open, breath stuck in his chest and he ground down on the digits inside himself. "Lift up." He grabbed a handful of Liam's ass and lifted him a few inches off his lap, letting go of his hair in favor of picking up the lube.

After slicking himself up hastily, he spread Liam's cheeks with one hand and led his tip to Liam's hole with the other. "Let me in, baby," he coaxed so Liam would pull his fingers away. In the absence of something to fill him, Liam clenched desperately on nothing. "Bend over a little." He spread a hand across Liam's hot back, pushing him forward just enough to get a perfect view as he pushed inside. Instantly the fire of Liam's body as it sheathed Zayn's tip, then his first few inches, and finally, slowly, the whole of his shaft, had the Master groaning out in the quiet room.

Liam's moan matched his partner's, both raspy and deep. When he was seated, he took a moment to catch his breath, feeling like he hadn't breathed properly since Zayn cuffed him that morning. Zayn though, wasn't nearly as patient as Liam was complacent in that moment, because he gave Liam's ass a smack. "Ride me."

With a sigh and another long breath, Liam lifted up on his knees, spreading them for leverage, before sliding back down the length of Zayn's dick. "Oh, God." He repeated the motion, even slower, just to feel the drag of Zayn against his tight walls. The older man let him, watching Liam impale himself over and over, watching the tight ring of Liam's muscles mold to his prick. Soon though, when it seemed Liam was content to leisurely ride Zayn forever, he smacked his slave's ass again.

"I said ride me, Liam. Harder."

Liam nodded choppily, leaning forward on his hands on Zayn's thighs. "Happy anniversary, babe," Liam reminded. With that, he started up a hard, fluid rhythm that had the Master shortly going out of his mind. It was perfect, that perfect motion where your partner hit all the right spots at the right speed, and Zayn's fingernails were short but surely creating indentions in Liam's ass cheeks. He wanted to watch Liam take him in, but he also wanted to bury his head back in his pillow as he screamed out in pleasure.

Eventually, the latter won out, and Zayn dug his heels into the mattress, as the bed swung with the force of Liam's lust, while he called out Liam's name. The word only spurred the slave on, and now he was bracing his hands on the bed and giving shallow but racing thrusts on Zayn's lap. "Can I-" Liam cut himself off with a moan before swallowing hard and licking his lips. "Can I touch?"

Zayn was antsy; just laying there and taking it left him rowdy and needy, but bewitched. It took him longer to answer, his mind lost somewhere between his pelvis and his cock head. "No," he finally muttered, clearing his throat and adding, "Want you to come like this."

If Liam was disappointed, he didn't seem it. Maybe he'd only asked, just to be refused, just so he could show off a bit more for his Master. Zayn was washed with adoration and ample amounts of lust at the man he called his. "Look at you," he mused idly. "Come on, baby. Make your Master come."

The slave groaned, the sound rolling around deep in his chest. "Yes, sir," he gasped and picked up the pace just that much more. Zayn's eyes went unfocused, vision blurring around the edges as he climbed towards his ecstasy. The air punched out of his lungs as his stomach tightened and his cock twitched harshly inside his boy, his release painting the warm, soft walls of Liam's body.

Liam sighed at the feeling of Zayn's cum splashing his hole white, grinding down hard on the darker man's pulsing length. He let Zayn's tip pressed harshly into his sensitive spot until his cock twitched, spurting his release into the air. He felt some of it land on his stomach, some even on his hands, but he couldn't stop to save his life. He rode Zayn through their orgasms and into oversensitivity, until Zayn growled and gripped Liam's hips to still him.

"Okay, baby," he panted and pat Liam's hip gently. The slave's eyes were heavy, barely open enough to see the shaky room as he slipped off Zayn's cock and onto his side on the still swaying bed. There was a warm hand on his shoulder, but then it was gone. Some undetermined amount of time later- it was all running together a bit in Liam's head- there was the hand again, pulling him onto his back. Liam opened his eyes lazily, looking up to find the godsend, the man of his dreams, the love of his life, the giver of amazing orgasms, looking down at him.

"Can you even see me?" Zayn teased gently. Liam chuckled, a jumbled sound. Zayn just smiled in response as he cleaned Liam's stomach and thighs. When he was clear of spunk, Zayn nudged him. "Turn over." Liam did, albeit slowly, and when he was on his stomach he nuzzled his face into the pillow Zayn was previously laying on, inhaling the sharp, familiar scent of Zayn during sex.

He was surprised to feel something cool and smooth poking at his still puffy entrance. He looked back over his shoulder with a small whine of curiosity. Zayn leaned down and kissed one cheek then the other, both pink from slapping against Zayn's hips repeatedly. "Such a good boy, Liam." Liam just moaned weakly and buried his face back in the slightly damp pillow case. As Liam's body relaxed again, Zayn pushed the plug into Liam's fucked-open hole.

When it was settled, he tapped the end, making Liam's ass cheeks flex. "There," he said, satisfied. The Master crawled back up his slave's body, laying down half atop him, one leg thrown over his slave's thighs and one arm wrapped around his waist. "Nap time," he declared, but Liam was already asleep.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! I know I said I'd give you a little more easy time, but here's the drama anyway. You're welcome. Let the fun begin.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"You look amazing. Stop fiddling."

Liam huffed, but obeyed his Master. "Can you blame me? We've been so busy, we haven't gotten to have a fancy, suit-and-tie date since before we were paired." Liam scrunched up his forehead in thought. "Actually, I'm pretty sure the last time you saw me in a suit was the engagement party." Both men hummed at the memories of Zayn's surprise wedding planning and the little incident in the hallway. "And that was only the second time ever. The first was the other party. The one when-" He cut off when he caught Zayn's gaze, half-hurt/half-angry. "When you realized how much you love me," he corrected quickly.

Zayn sighed out a small laugh, pulling his slave into him. "Can't believe it took me so long to accept it." He slid his hands over Liam's strong arms to his hips. "This time, this suit, is for me alone. No other Masters, no other slaves, no family. Just us. You're mine."

"Only yours," Liam echoed, breathless at the show of possession.

One more slow kiss, liquid and melting in time, before Zayn pulled Liam towards the door. "We'll be late for our reservations and we have to get all the way to the next town."

"Really?" Liam asked excitedly as he grabbed his coat. "I haven't been around the other towns in the area yet."

Zayn shrugged his coat on as well. "I found this little place when I went over to meet with the real estate agent for the business property. You'll love it."

"Probably," Liam agreed easily.

The drive was pretty short considering how far apart all of these small, coastal towns were. True to the region, they pulled up to a beachy-looking place nestled right into the shore; the patio in the back hung over the water. A place on the beach seemed a bit casual for the outfits they were wearing to Liam, but then they entered through the heavy, wooden double doors and Liam was taken aback. The outside was a deception if Liam ever saw one.

Outside was all worn wood and sailing rope hanging off the walls, a bit like a beach shack. The inside, though, had Liam gripping Zayn's hand tighter. The lights were low, the environment quiet. Inconspicuous lighting was built into the floor and ceiling, sending a soft, golden wave of light evenly over the entire place. The rope continued indoors, but it was used less like corny decoration and more like unique decor. It framed expensive looking paintings and lined the ceiling in intricately braided stripes. The tables matched the thick, dark wood of the doors, but they were in pristine condition.

Everyone was in attire similar to them, and Liam wondered how all of these wealthy types got past the mirage of the front door. "Did you meet the real estate agent here?"

"Yeah, but for lunch. The environment wasn't nearly as...romantic," Zayn assured. Liam nodded, appeased.

"Good evening, sir, slave," the host greeted them.

Zayn stepped forward to the podium, still holding Liam's hand. "Malik," he recited to the employee, who didn't even look down at his book before nodding eagerly and grabbing two, hefty menus.

"Of course, sir. This way, please." The man walked away slowly, letting Zayn and Liam follow easily. "How is your evening so far?"

"Great, thank you," he answered as he sent a private smile to his boy. "Yours?"

"Lovely, sir. Thank you." He stopped at a table in the back room, where the tables were more spread out, more private. "Is this alright, sir?" he asked as he held an arm out to signal the table he'd stopped at.

"Perfect."

"Excellent." The host placed the menus down, then set the wine menu up in the middle of the table.

Zayn pulled out one seat for Liam, who bit down on a smile and took the gesture, before grabbing the other menu and bringing it, and the chair, around the corner of the table so they were sat closer instead of across from each other. Liam caught a fond look from the host before he nodded one last time and assured them their server would be there shortly.

They both missed the man leave, mostly because Zayn was leaning into Liam, and Liam was leaning into Zayn, until their foreheads were inches apart and Zayn spoke softly. "Happy anniversary, baby."

Liam smiled wide, his eyes crinkling up with joy. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you for putting up with me for six months of being paired. Moving, starting a business, learning," he emphasized the word, "about each other."

The slave leaned that much closer, kissing Zayn's cheek quickly before murmuring against his skin. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

They were still whispering to each other when their server approached and gave a perky, "Hello, there."

Liam jumped, sitting up in his seat, but Zayn only gravitated closer at the distance, his hand following Liam's across the table as not to lose it in his hold. "Sorry," Liam chirped, flushing a bit at being caught.

"It's no problem at all. Date night?"

"Six-month anniversary," Liam informed.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Congratulations. You'll make a lovely family one day, if you haven't already."

Liam nodded and thanked her before looking over to see why a normally social Zayn was so quiet, and found him giving the waitress a dumbfounded look.

"Family? Oh, Lord, no. Why would I need anyone else when I've got my beautiful slave? Isn't he beautiful?" Zayn finally said. Liam couldn't even be flattered; he was so shocked at Zayn's confession.

"He's lovely, sir. You make a great match."

The two lovers' gaze connected meaningfully, both knowing that actually they weren't each other's perfect match. To Zayn it seemed almost hilarious, that they almost let something so trivial keep them apart. "We do, don't we?" Zayn teased. "Anyway," he moved on, finally looking up to greet the young girl that would wait on them. "Go ahead," he coaxed, knowing she had a spiel.

"Right, of course." Her smile changed from small and genuine to performed and professional. "Our specials are a baked quail topped with a poached egg and roasted fall vegetables and a prime rib marinated in our house blend of spices and herbs along with a three cheese hand-mashed potato. I have here a tangy, red wine. 2012. Blended very nicely." She held it out to the pair, but Zayn raised a hand, pausing her.

"Bring out a sweet white. '05 or earlier. Dom if you've got a good one." He sent one of his charming smiles, one of the ones that always had Liam like putty, before turning to the slave. "What would you like to eat, babe?"

"I, um-" Liam picked up his menu, pushing his confusion to the back of his brain. This was their night; everything else could wait. "I haven't even looked. You've been distracting me," he accused teasingly and backhanded Zayn's arm lightly. The server looked slightly confused by the exchange, probably by the fact that a slave nearly talked back to his Master, hit him, even jokingly.

"I'm distracting? Have you seen yourself tonight?"

"Stop," Liam begged dramatically. "I can't read when you're doing that." He pulled the menu up to cover his face for a moment, leaning over and sending Zayn a small smile before taking a real look at his choices. "I'd like..."

"They've got a really good pork chop."

Liam hummed, considering. "Nope. I'll take the prime rib you mentioned."

When Liam set his menu down, Zayn rolled his eyes. "Made that difficult." Liam just stuck his tongue out and Zayn had to tamp down his fondness.

The waitress' eyebrows were in her hair, mouth hanging open a little. "Sir," he addressed Zayn. "What would you like?"

"Well, I was going to get the prime rib, but someone," he said pointedly, eyeing Liam with a glint of mischief, "stole it."

"You may surely order it as well, or I'm sure your slave wouldn't mind changing his order if you-"

Zayn waved her off. "Oh, God, no. I wouldn't presume to take Liam's food from him. My boy deserves whatever he wants for dinner. I'll get something else and just steal a bite." Liam grinned proudly, but the waitress only looked more lost. "I'll take the pork chop. Medium. Those fall vegetables sound nice. And the wine," he reminded her.

"Oh, I want some of your veggies, too," Liam requested.

"'Course, baby."

The server's mouth was on the floor now. When they looked away from each other and up at her, she scribbled down their order and mumbled a thank you before scurrying away. Zayn quickly forgot about her, but Liam watched her leave, watched over Zayn's shoulder as she stopped by a short man in a fancy suit and murmured something before nodding towards them.

"Hey, babe?"

Liam blinked hard, coming back to the moment. "Yeah, sorry. What?"

"I said, do you want to split your prime rib with me and I'll share my pork?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Liam's eyes flicked over again, but both the girl and the man were gone. He looked back to find Zayn giving him a curious look. "Sorry. Yes, I would love to share," he reassured and squeezed Zayn's hand.

"Good boy," he complimented and tucked a foot around Liam's chair, tugging it closer. Liam gasped and shifted in his seat. The Master's eyes lit up. "How's that plug feeling, babe?"

Liam hummed, embarrassed, and let his head fall into a hand to cover his face. "Brutal. I can't believe you made me do this."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that begged me not to take my seed away while laying naked on our hanging bed." Zayn's voice was lower, nearly silent, but Liam's eyes flicked around frantically to see if someone heard. The Master laughed lowly, pulling Liam's hand to him. "Don't worry, love. I'm the only one that gets to know. And I love the constant pink it gives you from having it inside you." He stroked a thumb over Liam's cheek. Liam's eyes went wide at realizing he was less subtle than he'd thought.

Everyone could tell. Everyone knew what he was doing. Right now. How did he let Zayn convince him to do this? Goddamn Zayn and his incessant need to play with Liam's body. "Hey," Zayn got his attention back. "Don't worry, Li." He stroked his thumb across the back of Liam's hand now. "I won't tease you about it anymore."

Liam cleared his throat and nodded. "It's okay."

Zayn lowered down and got Liam's eye contact back, making him lift his head to look at his Master. "It's not okay if you're not okay. I won't tease anymore."

The slave swallowed hard. "Thank you."

They were silent for a while, most of which Liam used to stew in his thoughts. Zayn didn't want a family. How did he not want kids? Maybe he just didn't want kids with Liam.

"We have a grilled pork chop with fall vegetables." Liam actually felt better when the food came, like he could breathe with the distraction. Zayn just made him so...crazy. He couldn't think, much less inhale, in his presence. "And one prime rib for your slave, sir."

It was customary for the slave to give the first bite of his meal to his Master, not only to show respect, but also to show off that the Master could protect his slave from any dangers. When Liam hummed happily and cut right into his food, popping the first bite into his mouth while Zayn watched expectantly, the waitress actually scoffed.

Zayn gave her a sidelong glance, but asked Liam, "How is it?"

Liam covered his mouth and swallowed before nodding enthusiastically. "So good. Want some?"

Another scoff.

"Love some," Zayn answered. Liam cut off a bit and fed it to his Master. Zayn opened obediently and took the rib. A pleased moan fell from the Master's throat. "So good, babe. Thank you."

"I want one, too. Share with me?" Liam asked. Zayn instantly went to cut a piece of his to give to his slave, without even taking a bite of it himself.

"Is there anything else you need?" the server asked impatiently.

Zayn looked around the table. "The wine?"

"Being brought up from the cellar, sir. If that's all."

"Yes, thank you." She got maybe two steps away. "Wait. Could you get my partner another plate so I can give him some of my food?" The waitress flicked her eyes over to Liam, who was busy cutting up his food, and nodded without another word, shuffling off quickly.

"What's her problem?" Liam asked without looking up.

"Get used to it."

"What?" Liam looked up from his food to see Zayn's slightly annoyed look. "What do you mean?"

"She's old school. Most everybody is."

"You mean..."

"She doesn't like how I treat you. Probably thinking in her head how weak I am, that I'm letting you control me."

They paused when another server brought them the wine, pouring two glasses and leaving the bottle in the ice bucket for later.

"That's crazy. Just because you don't beat me-" Liam cut himself off and lowered his eyes to the table.

Zayn intertwined their fingers again. "It's the way the world is, but-"

"So, that makes it okay?" Liam pulled his fingers loose and stuffed his hand under his leg. "You think I should just shut up in public and behave like a normal slave?"

"What? No!" Zayn urged, just a little too loud. He took a breath and said, "I wouldn't ask you- I've never asked you to be anything other than who you are."

Liam shifted in his seat, reminded of the plug inside him. "Except in bed, of course."

Zayn looked totally taken aback then. "What? I'd never make you do anything-"

"I know, God. You're so perfect. Patient and gentle. But I can tell it's not what you want, and I try. I try to do things I know you like, but it's hard, Zayn." Liam's voice had this edge of panic in it that was drawing attention from the next table. "This thing," he motioned towards him bum, "right now. It sucks. I don't want it. But you do. And the way you look at me..." Liam wasn't sure where this sudden insecurity was coming from, but then, maybe it wasn't so sudden.

"Liam, if you didn't want to, you should have said something," Zayn reprimanded.

"And have you look at me like you are right now?"

Zayn stopped, realized that his face must be displaying the disappointment he felt, and schooled it back to normal. "I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Of course, you didn't, Zayn. You never would. You're the most perfect Master in the world for me and I can't be the perfect slave for you!"

People were definitely looking now, but Zayn couldn't see past the tears accumulating in Liam's eyes. "I don't want you to be the perfect slave. You already are the perfect slave for me."

"I'm not!" A tear fell down Liam's cheek and Zayn reached out to wipe it away, but Liam flinched back, shocking them both. "You don't even want to have kids with me."

Zayn's jaw set with firm tension. "Now is not the time for this conversation."

"Of course, it's not. If it were up to you, we'd never have this conversation. Right?"

"Liam," Zayn warned.

"Right, sorry. I'll just shut up. Behave like a good slave." Contradicting his own words, Liam stood up from the table. "I can't do this right now."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your slave to leave. You're disrupting other patrons."

Zayn froze halfway to standing, body completely made of ice. Like someone had doused him in arctic water. He knew that voice. Knew it better than his own probably, better than Liam's even. He turned around so suddenly he knocked the ice bucket and wine bottle onto the floor. It landed with a clang, ice falling out from under the cloth napkin, and wine gushing out from the bottle onto the hardwood floor. He didn't even notice it, his eyes lock squarely on the origin of the voice.

Liam noticed it was the same man in the fancy suit that their waitress had obviously complained to earlier. Now Liam had screwed up their dinner, their anniversary, their entire night. Wine was on the floor, their dinners were getting cold, and they were about to get kicked out of the only nice place they'd been in months.

But that was nothing compared to the look on Zayn's face. His Master was stood, stock still, staring at the man with complete and utter shock written plainly across his face. It took only a moment for the face of the other man to nearly match the Master's expression. They both stayed like that, staring at each other, for what felt like forever, until Zayn shook his head slowly, disbelieving, and said, "Lou?"

The manager, Lou apparently, shook his head as well. "Zee." A smile spread across the short man's face as the pit in Liam's heart dropped into his stomach.


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday!
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter was short guys. I'm flu-infected currently, and writing this with teary eyes and snotty nose. :D yay
> 
> This is a little preview for how the next part of our story will be told. Tons more flashbacks to come.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWHA!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: also let me know if you were right in your guesses and how you think things will play out!!

_"You're a cute one."_

_"Cute one has a name."_

_The Master raised a brow at the shorter man. "What might that be?"_

_The blue-eyed lad put a hand out. "Louis. Yours?"_

_"Victor," the Master informed, a smirk on his face._

_"Alright, Victor, are you going to listen to me talk about myself or what?"_

_Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning his back on the slave. "You're trouble. No thanks."_

_Louis waved a hand at the man's back. "You couldn't handle me anyway, old man."_

_The Master turned around again, eyes stony. "Excuse me, slave?" he sneered._

_"You heard me."_

_Victor raised a hand, ready to swing down at the lad. Just as the wind broke against his palm, and Louis closed his eyes, there was silence. No slap. No cry of pain. Louis opened his eyes again to see Victor's wrist encased in a dark, smooth hand._

_The slave's eyes moved from the hand, along the arm, and up to the eyes of a serious, breathtakingly-beautiful man. He watched as the man lowered Victor's hand to his side and said, "I won't see a Master lay a hand on any slave during one of my meetings."_

_Victor ripped his hand away, but lowered his head a bit. "Mr. Malik, this slave is insolent. He doesn't know when to hold his tongue."_

_"This slave is just too much for you to handle. That's no one's fault but your own," Louis sassed._

_Victor snarled, fist curling in anger. Zayn came around to Louis' back and clapped a hand around the back of his neck, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Settle. Down."_

_Louis went loose under Zayn's hand, nodding submissively. "Yes, sir."_

_"I'll take care of it," Zayn informed the other Master, making him give Louis one more withering glare before leaving._

_"Louis," Zayn sighed as he released Louis' neck._

_"Zayn," he whined back. "That guy was a prick. I could tell from one look. Why the hell would you set me up with a tool?"_

_Setting his jaw, the Master leaned forward. "My name is Mr. Malik to you, Louis."_

_Louis bit gently on his bottom lip, drawing Zayn's eyes. "Only when we're in public."_

_"No. All the time."_

_The slave sighed petulantly. "You're no fun." He curled a hand around Zayn's thin hip. "How many times are you going to match me before you realize you're the one for me?"_

_"I don't date my clients, Louis. You know that."_

_"So stop matching me and I won't be your client anymore," Louis pointed out._

_Zayn couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face. "One day you'll convince me, Louis."_

_"Let me know when that day comes,_ Mr. Malik. _" With that, Louis walked out of Zayn's meeting lounge but into his life._

***

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked, shocked.

Louis cleared his throat, sending a wary glance around the restaurant. "Sir, please, come with me." He held an arm out towards a private dining room in the restaurant. Zayn was shaking his head is disbelief, but when Louis led the way, he followed. He got a few steps before remembering.

"Oh, Liam. Come on."

Liam wanted to do almost anything but go with Zayn and that man right now, but he didn't have much of a choice. He trailed after the pair, watching Zayn watch Louis. His Master was looking at Louis like he couldn't even believe he existed. Almost the way Zayn looked at him. Almost.

They went into the small dining room, filled with one long table and a dozen chairs, while Louis closed the sliding door behind them. As soon as he turned around, Zayn was frantically asking questions. "What is going on? What are you doing here, Louis? How are you? You look-"

"Zayn," he said, stopping the bombardment. "I can't do this right now. I'm at work. I run this place. I can't-" His face softened, then. "But you look..." he gestured towards the man, "too." A secret smile tilted the pixie man's lips. Liam hated that his smile was making Liam smile, hated that he couldn't quite dislike him, even though he wanted to.

"Sir?" Liam piped up.

His Master swung around at his voice. "Liam," Zayn mused, smiling wide, but Liam wasn't sure the smile was for him. When the older man saw Liam's worry, his smile faltered. "Oh, um. This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

Liam stepped away slowly, shaking his head. "Zayn," he warned. "Nothing good ever comes from a sentence like that."

"He's right, Zee. That was awful."

Zayn turned to the shorter man, giving him a look before turning back to Liam. "No. I just-" Zayn raked his hand through his hair. "Let me start over." He held a hand out to the blue-eyed lad. "This is Louis." He swallowed hard, steeling himself. "My first slave."

***

_"Don't be mad," Louis prefaced as he walked into Zayn's private office._

_"What did you do?" Zayn rolled his eyes. "And you can't be in here."_

_Louis ignored the reprimand and came around to lean back on the edge of Zayn's desk, slapping a small stack of papers on top of Zayn's keyboard. Zayn lifted his eyes up to meet the crystal, ocean ones, sighing when Louis just tilted his head in waiting. The Master picked up the papers and started to flip through them. "Louis, what is this?"_

_Scoffing, the slave turned around and bent over Zayn's desk, right next to him, on his elbows. "You of all people should know a match when you see one."_

_Zayn did his best to keep from rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure if he succeeded. "Yes, I'm aware. But why is my name and your name matched?"_

_"Because we're a Match, Zee! I had Niall put us through the system and look!" He pointed at the rather high match percentage. "We're practically perfect for each other."_

***

Liam wasn't sure how to respond. He knew, _he knew_ , that Zayn has someone before him. He'd heard as much from the staff and Zayn himself, but meeting him, knowing he actually existed, was something else entirely. "First...slave?"

Zayn took a step forward, smoothing his hands up Liam's arms. "I'm sorry I haven't told you more before. I never knew how. I just- We're the future. I never wanted to relive my past."

"Gee, thanks," Louis snarked.

The darker man ignored the jab, brushing a strand of Liam's hair off his forehead. "Let me explain?"

Liam thought he might say no, thought he might brush Zayn off, take some time, but his Master's eyes were pleading, and he couldn't. "Okay."

***

_"Louis, you had no right!"_

_"Why not? I'm Niall's client now? You were in the system...and looky there!"_

_"This is wholly unprofessional."_

_Louis was getting frustrated, Zayn could tell. "Come on, Zee. One date. Take me out on one date. Treat me nice, compliment my hair, and I might just compliment you, too."_

_"Louis," he scolded._

_"Fine," he acquiesced. "Second date. If," he pointed a finger at the Master, "you buy me flowers." Zayn was just about to protest again, but Louis stopped him. "No. No arguing. One date. You know you want to."_

_They stayed like that, seeing who would break first, until Zayn sighed. "One. Date."_

_Louis smiled wide and Zayn knew already he was a goner. "You won't regret it."_

***

"...and we were a perfect match. I mean, I thought that was what was important. It was all I knew back then."

"You act like we didn't even love each other, Zayn," Louis murmured.

Zayn looked almost pained at first, then sad. "I did. You know I did," he said without looking back at his former slave.

"You did?" Liam asked.

"Of course I did. Do you think I'm the kind of man to pair without loving them first?"

Liam shook his head firmly. "No, of course not."

"It was a whirlwind. I'd never known anything but my work. Louis...he made me slow down, and- and love." Louis brushed some pretend dirt off his suit while he hid his smile in his chest.

***

_"Put. The work. Down," Louis instructed as he pushed Zayn's papers and keyboard away. "Pay attention to me." He wiggled his way between Zayn and his desk, standing between his legs._

_"We were supposed to meet after work. Dinner. Carnival..." Zayn slid hands onto Louis' hips, fingers tucked under his shirt. "My place after I've won you some overstuffed prize."_

_Louis licked across his lips. "And only if you win me some overstuffed prize."_

_"Of course," Zayn agreed easily._

_"But I want attention now," Louis went on. "You're the boss anyway. You can do whatever you want." The slave knelt down in Zayn's chair, straddling his lap. "And I want you to do whatever you want."_

_Zayn groaned, hands sliding down to cup Louis' round ass. "You just love having all my focus, don't you? Can't stand when I'm not looking at you."_

_"I know how much you love to look at me."_

_"Zayn, you've got a meeting with Tracy- Oh." Niall diverted his eyes to the floor for a moment._

_"Please, Ni. We all know you like to watch," Louis teased._

_Talking right over Niall's defensive whine, Zayn asked, "What is it, Niall?"_

_"You've got a meeting in ten, but I can let her know you will be late...if you need me to."_

_"Yes, please!"_

_"No, thank you. I'll be there."_

_"But Zayn," Louis leaned down and nibbled on the Master's earlobe, "I've got a surprise for you, but I don't think you want Niall or Tracy whoever to see it."_

_"I'll just let her know it got pushed back a half hour, Zayn. It's no big deal," Niall assured._

_Louis waggled his eyebrows and let his hand trickle down Zayn's front to his lap._

_"Yeah, okay," the brown-eyed man stuttered. "Half hour. I'll be there."_

***

"Not that I don't want to talk about my former lover right here and now, but- I don't. You can't imagine the issues people have with a slave running the place. I can't have anyone doubting me, Zee."

Zayn nodded, taking Liam's hand in his. To Liam, the touch felt somehow forced, like Zayn was trying to convince himself things were fine. "I understand. Um, can we meet up or something?"

Louis gave a nervous look around. "Yeah, of course. Are you staying at your parent's place?" Liam was taken aback, realizing this man was the only other someone that knew about their place.

"It's actually our place now," Zayn mused and squeezed Liam's hand.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. So...come by, when you can."

Louis gave one curt nod. "I will." He looked to the one holding Zayn's hand. "I didn't even introduce myself. I'm-"

"Louis," Liam finished. "I know." His tone left little room for further pleasantries, and Zayn could tell. Instead, the Master just sent Louis one more look, over his shoulder, and pulled Liam out of the eatery.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! More drama, more heartache, but this is what we do for fanfiction. Just let the pain be. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: Happy Love Day! Tell someone what they mean to you <3

_Zayn slipped an arm around his waist, trying not to disturb the even up and down of his chest. He couldn't believe he was here, in bed, with a slave that wanted him for more than a night. This felt like something more. Like forever, maybe. It was still new, and Zayn knew he'd never actually say it out loud- at least not now- but he could see this man laying with him, in his arms, for a very long time._

_The smaller man's nose twitched as he loosed a sleepy grunt before turning over under Zayn's protective grip to face him. A smile spread across both of their faces, one adoring, one lazy. "Morning," he rasped out._

_Zayn leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Morning. How'd you sleep, Lou?"_

_Stretching out along the bed, back arching off the mattress, Louis scoffed. "You mean you didn't watch me sleep?" Zayn looked confused for a moment before Louis lips quirked up in a smirk. "Waking up to someone watching me is a new experience."_

_"Sorry, sorry," Zayn apologized immediately. "I didn't-"_

_"It's alright, love. To be completely honest, I didn't really mind." Louis leaned up on an elbow and kissed away Zayn's worried frown. "It's a tiny bit cute," he rolled back over and flipped back the covers, dislodging Zayn's arm, "but don't let it happen again." As he stood, he sent a smile over his shoulder to assure the Master he was joking._

_Louis picked up his pants from the nightstand where Zayn had tossed them the night before and started to pull them on. "Where are you going?" Zayn asked._

_The blue-eyed man chuckled. "Home, silly. I don't live here, and I do have work."_

_"Oh..." Zayn cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just thought...um- thought you'd stay a while."_

_Louis paused in picking up his wrinkled tee to turn back to the still-naked man with a sigh. "Look, this is...new for me. I've never stayed over before, and it was nice, really. But...I pride myself on being independent, on making my own way. I don't need a Master to-"_

_"Louis," Zayn stopped him before his rant could explode into anger. "I'm not saying any of that. I was just wanting to have some breakfast with you. That's all."_

_The slave opened his mouth to speak, but when Zayn looked up at him, vulnerable and pleading, Louis pursed his lips and dropped his shirt, running back to the bed and jumping on top of the dominant man. "Fine. Just breakfast. I still have to go to work later."_

_Zayn held up a hand, palm out flat. "I swear."_

***

"Liam, I swear. This isn't what you think."

The slave was pacing their room at the end of their bed, which Zayn was sitting on, reaching out for his boy feebly. He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered, mostly to himself.

Zayn hung his head in regret, a heavy sigh falling off his lips. "I don't know. My past is...rough, and I didn't want you to have to deal with that."

"You're my pair, Zayn!" Liam stopped in his rhythm to yell. "I'm supposed to deal with it with you!"

"I know," he appeased instantly. "I know. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," Liam agreed spitefully.

The Master stood from the bed, hands out towards the other man. "Let me try to fix this, yeah? Louis' coming over, and-"

"Excuse me?"

Zayn paused at the venom in his slave's voice. "Louis. He's coming over. He called earlier while you were in the shower, and we want to clear this up."

"We want? Right." Liam nodded absently, letting the news take hold. "Did you want to hear what I want?"

"Of course, baby. Tell me." Zayn was right in front of him now, hands still stretched out towards him, but keeping just shy of touching him, like Liam was a frightened animal.

"I want-" Liam cut himself off and shook his head. "I want you to clear this up," he said instead.

"Yeah, okay. I will. That's what I want, too."

The doorbell rang through the house, lighting up the quiet, night hour with noise. Both of their heads snapped towards the sound. Zayn looked to Liam questioningly, but didn't say anything. The slave pressed his lips tight and nodded, stilted, before leading them out of their bedroom and down to the first floor landing. Marvin was at the door, taking the coat of the short, curvy man Liam had just met hours ago, but wished would disappear. The butler and the slave were conversing quietly, but the fondness on Marvin’s face only made this harder for Liam. Apparently everyone loved this man.

"Mr. Malik, Mr. Tomlinson to see you," Marvin announced.

Zayn hummed. "Tomlinson. It’s weird to hear your old name. I guess you never paired again," said the Master in lieu of a greeting.

"What'd you expect? I'd stay a Malik even after-" Louis' eyes flicked to Liam and back, "and you know I'm not one to settle down."

The darker man's laugh was more of a scoff than anything. "Yeah, I know." But the words sounded almost fond in Liam's ears.

"Sir," Marvin interrupted the heavy moment. "Should I set you up in your office?"

Zayn looked away from Louis slowly, like he was stuck on the sight of him. "Um, no. The conservatory will do. He won't be here long."

Louis chuckled under his breath and walked ahead of them to the rarely used living room. It irked Liam a lot that Louis seemed to know exactly where he was going. His fear was confirmed when Louis ran his fingers along the pictures of Zayn's family in the hallway and said, "Hasn't changed. Is the sofa still that hideous green-" They entered the conservatory and Louis laughed at the couch that took up most of the space in the open room, the couch that Liam fought against Zayn to keep when they remodeled. "Like I said, hasn't changed."

"Take a seat, Lou," Zayn ordered more than offered. Louis sent a look over his shoulder, but lowered into the smooth, wooden rocking chair next to the couch, while Liam and Zayn sat on the couch, a meter apart from each other.

"Liam, right?" Louis asked, earning the slave's attention. When Liam nodded, Louis returned it. "You look like his type. Strong, defiant- if the restaurant scene was anything to go by. Handsome, too. Well done, Zee."

"Louis, please, don't."

The single one shrugged. "I'm admiring your work, Mr. Malik. Take the compliment."

"He's not my work, Louis. He's my pair."

Liam couldn't help but smile at that.

"Right, of course. You've always been the kind to settle down fast. You fall so hard, so easily."

"And you didn't?"

Louis licked across the back of his teeth at the jab. "I did. Thanks to you."

***

_Louis was getting dressed. Again. Zayn has had to watch him get up out of his bed almost every night and leave Zayn alone and wishing. He couldn't take it anymore._

_"Come back to bed," he said, head propped on one hand as he looked Louis up and down. "Don't leave."_

_That sigh. That same sigh Zayn got every time he asked. "I've got work in the morning, Zee. They're thinking of promoting me. I can't slack off now."_

_"So go to work from here in the morning?"_

_The mischievous slave tilted his lips up as he knelt back on the bed, just his shirt and jacking missing, to lean down and kiss the Master. "If I stay, I won't want to leave in the morning."_

_Zayn had heard the same excuse multiple times now. He was tired of it. He grabbed Louis by the arm and pulled him back on the bed, flipping over so he was pinning Louis to the bed with his body. "Stay the night," he said, more firmly this time. "Leave for work in the morning." It wasn't his_ Master _voice, but it was close._

_Louis looked up at him, internal struggle clear on his face. Finally, he breathed out a long, heavy sigh. "Okay," he allowed. "But no breakfast this time."_

_Zayn would take what he could get._

***

Liam wasn't even looking at him, but he hadn't stormed off yet, so Zayn would take what he could get. "What do you want to know, Li?"

The paired slave cheated his eyes to the ceiling and Zayn prayed he wasn't about to cry. Zayn wouldn't be able to do this if Liam cried. He'd call the whole thing off and carry Liam upstairs and cuddle him into the bed and never leave. But he needed to get this over with. Luckily, Liam took a deep breath and looked straight at Louis. "Did you love him?"

Zayn wanted to scream. Why would he ask that? Whatever the answer, it would only upset Liam. Yes, or no, Liam didn't actually want to know.

"Of course, I'm not heartless," Louis informed. "Still do. Always will."

The Master was just about to stop this, end it before it ended them, but Liam just nodded slowly. "I get it. He's...worth it." Zayn's eyes were boring into Liam's temple, but the slave refused to look at him. "I'm glad he had love, you know, with you. He deserves it."

"I have love now, Liam. With you. What- Why does this sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"Zayn," he mused sadly as he finally turned his eyes on the brown-eyed man. "It wouldn't be me to say goodbye."

"Well...good. Because I couldn't- I can't...without you."

Liam nodded, allowing it, but looked back to Louis. "Why'd you leave?"

Louis' jaw flexed, eyes going hard. "That's not a story for tonight. I don't want to get into it. Plus, I think that's something you and Zayn should talk about. Alone."

"How long did you date before you were paired? Did you wait? Or did you let him have you right off the bat? Did he cook for you? Or try.Liam laughed, a weak sound. "He's awful at anything besides curry."

"Liam, stop," Zayn ordered, but Louis held a hand up.

"We dated for almost a year before I even let him hint at a ring. If you could call what we did dating. Mostly it was me being prideful and Zayn being too good for me, until finally he made me shut up and sit down and realize that I wanted to be here. With him. The engagement only lasted a couple weeks. I was afraid I'd back out if we waited. Now," he huffed a laugh, "maybe we should've waited." Louis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "No. We didn't wait. I knew how he felt inside me, before I knew his middle name."

"Louis," Zayn warned.

"He wants to know, Zee," Louis defended.

"I want to know," Liam parroted.

"Anyway, I was never one for a relationship, if you couldn't tell. I always thought that, being a slave, I had to prove I didn't need someone. Sex was just...sex. Zayn was just a conquest at first." Liam looked to Zayn, to see the offense on his face, but he looked totally unfazed. "He knows all of this, by the way. I told him everything," Louis filled in. "If there's anything you learn about this tonight, let it be that Zayn did everything right. He was the perfect pair, was the perfect husband, he was the perfect friend, when I needed him."

***

_"Louis, please. Rethink this."_

_The slave had one hand in Zayn's and the other wrapped around the handle of a suitcase. "I only took what I had to. Clothes, personals. Only what's mine, I promise."_

_Zayn was crying, tears running down his cheeks, eyes puffy and red. "Please," he begged again. "I don't care. I don't care about any of it. Stay with me."_

_Louis pulled Zayn to him by his hand, sliding it up his arm to his neck before he pulled him in for a gentle, solid kiss. "I'll always stay with you, Zee. As long as you promise to never forget what it felt like for me to say yes on our day."_

_"I promise," he agreed, gulping in a stuttered breath._

_"You'll do better than me, love. One day, you'll be better. You won't even think about me that often."_

_Zayn was already shaking his head. "I'll think about you all the time."_

_"I really hope not. Then, we'll both just be stuck thinking about our pasts forever."_

_"Don't make me your past, then, Lou. We're the future. I thought-" He inhaled sharply, chest aching._

_"So did I, but not like this. I can't- like this." Louis pulled him in for one more kiss, his other hand leaving his luggage to wrap around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn let himself melt into his slave, his husband, his love. Louis pressed their lips together hard, but didn't push further, just settled into the feeling of it. Moments later, he was fiddling with something, and then, he slid his hands lightly down Zayn's arms until he could hold his hands again. "Goodbye, Zayn."_

_As he pulled away, he left something cool and solid on Zayn's palm. After he was gone, and Zayn could finally look away from the door, he opened his hand and saw Louis' pairing band sitting right in the middle of his golden skin._


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! I'll ask, before you even read this, to just let the story unfold, and, please, remember you don't know the whole story yet. You're allowed to be mad at Zayn, but let's see what happens. 
> 
> ps: my beta's are not happy with me about this one. Love you, ladies <3
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn and Liam didn't sleep together that night. Literally or metaphorically. When Liam had shrugged off his suit and climbed into bed in just his pants, hair still a dying version of his pristine quiff, he'd turned to his Master and asked, "Can I just...be alone tonight? Just tonight," he'd assured.

It broke Zayn's heart. He swore he'd never spend another night without his slave. But Liam had every right to ask this one thing, considering what Zayn had done to him tonight. So, Zayn had agreed. “Of course, love. I'll, um, see you in the morning, yeah?"  
Liam had just nodded and curled in on himself under the fluffy duvet. Zayn had taken a step forward, almost unable to resist the need to comfort him, but in the end, he'd just sighed and turned away, leaving the man he loved alone in their bed.

***

Liam woke with a pulsating headache. It took a few long minutes to even open his eyes, the morning light that slipped in through the curtains- normally a welcome greeting from the day- was blaring at him in the most offensive way. He groaned and flipped over to face away from the window, arm flinging out to find his savior from the horrible morning sun, the man that would curl around him and promise him ten more minutes of comfort. Only, when he reached out, his arm grasped only an empty bed.

He lifted his head in confusion, his headache taking that moment to announce it was there to stay for a while, making him slump back to his pillow. The slave felt around the empty bed, sure he'd just missed his partner somehow on his first attempt. But nothing. Then, he stopped and realized why.

Last night.

Their anniversary.

Louis.

Liam suddenly wished his headache was the worst of his problems. He'd actually kicked Zayn out of their bed last night. He'd spent the entire night reaching for him, unable to dream like he normally did when he knew he was safe with his Master. How could he do that to Zayn? How could he do that to himself? He had to fix this. Whatever was going to happen to them, between them, he needed to figure it out with Zayn there. He needed the dominant man.

Liam, angry with himself, ripped his covers off and stomped towards his bedroom door. He wrenched open the door with force, nearly blinded by his inner fury at the situation, and fell face first onto the floor. His anger was replaced by confusion and a pain in his cheek. As he sat up he heard a groan that was as familiar as his own voice but didn't belong to him.

The slave looked back over his shoulder to see his feet tangled with the man he'd gone to find. Zayn was picking himself up and rubbing at his side where Liam's shin collided with him. Liam apologized and withdrew his feet. "What are doing on the floor?" Zayn looked appropriately sheepish about his unconventional sleeping spot. "You didn't change?" Liam asked, noticing Zayn's rumpled suit, his jacket folded up where his head was just laid.

"I-" Zayn cut off when his voice gave out. Liam noticed the red rim around his eyes, the dried streaks of tears on his cheeks, the ripped skin where he'd been biting his lip raw. And his voice was weak from what had to be crying.

"Oh, Zayn-"

"I couldn't sleep without you," he cut Liam off. "I promised I would never spend another night without you...this was the closest I could go."

Liam hated this. He hated everything about this. The submissive surged forward and wrapped his arms around Zayn. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me. I had a horrible night without you." He nuzzled into Zayn's neck, trying to soak up the scent of him that he'd missed all night.

Zayn's arms came around and pulled Liam in. "You had every right. I fucked up, baby."

"But I hated it. I hated sleeping without you. Don't ever let me do that again, Zayn." It was like Liam could feel the stress leave Zayn's body.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Plus," Liam sat back and looked Zayn dead in the eye, "Louis is your past, right? It's all over."

"Of course. Right."

***

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Zayn. How are you?"

Zayn rested his head in one hand, slumping back in his office chair. "Honestly, a bit worried over you. I didn't mean to start anything."

"It's not me you should be checking on, Zee. How's your slave?"

The Master scoffed, hand dropping to the smooth wood. "Don't be petty, Lou. My slave is great, always is. That's not why I called."

"Then why did you call? Not just to check up, I know."

It was true. Zayn was worried that he'd offended Louis somehow by bringing him back into something he'd left behind, but more so, he wanted to...maybe...see him again. Just to know that he was alright. After everything. "I thought we could grab coffee. Or something."

"Or something..." Louis repeated through the phone.

"Not like that, Louis. I'm taken. And happy. I just- I never heard from you after..."

Zayn heard the long suffering sigh from the other side. "That was sort of the point, wasn't it, Malik?"

"It didn't have to be like that. We could've-"

"Alright fine!" Zayn was confused into silence at Louis' outburst. "I'll meet you somewhere, if you promise not to bring it up again."

The man with dark eyes couldn't help but smile. "Deal."

***

_“Stay the weekend and I'll make you my curry. Deal?”_

_Louis gave Zayn one of those looks, the one he'd gotten so used to as of late. It was the 'you know I don't do that' look. Anytime Zayn pushed for more, he always got the look. But when Zayn didn't back down, Louis sighed. "Fine. You're lucky that curry is magic," he allowed with a finger wag._

_Zayn couldn't even be offended he was so happy. Their first weekend together. He'd have Louis next to him, by his side, in his bed for two whole days straight. He wrapped the smaller man up in his arms and planted kisses all over his face and neck. "You won't regret it, babe."_

_The slave scoffed, but slipped his arms around Zayn's back. "I probably will, but at least we can get Marvin to make us breakfast in bed, so it might be worth it." He leaned back and smiled up at the taller lad. "And you've got to do some magic of your own to make this worth it for me."_

_With a raised brow, Zayn chuckled as he walked Louis backwards with him to the couch. They both fell, Zayn catching himself on the back of the sofa while Louis plopped down on the cushions and let his hands slide down Zayn's sides. "I can do that." He lowered down, slowly enough to make Louis squirm, until he was on his knees in front of his lover. Louis visibly swallowed and let his legs spread lazily. The slave licked over his lips as Zayn's hands smoothed up his thighs. Zayn leaned down and kissed the tops of each. "I love your legs."_

_"Go on." Louis' cheeks blushed pink._

_"I mean it." He curled his finger around the back of one of Louis' knees and spread his legs more so he could kiss along the inseam of his jeans. "They're sinful," he murmured with his lips pressed against the fabric. "Should be illegal."_

_Louis probably had something to say to that, but then Zayn's mouth was hovering right over Louis' zipper, and his hot breath was making Louis' jeans warm, wetting them a little right before he kissed the building bulge there. "Zayn."_

_His name, whispered just like that, in Louis' voice, was something he'd never get enough of. "Baby." The blue-eyed boy whined and pushed up against Zayn's mouth. Zayn laughed at his eager lover. "Patience, love," but he flicked open his button and tugged the jeans down his hips. Louis lifted up easily and wiggled them off with him._

_Louis’ hands in his hair, Zayn went back to mouthing at Louis' hard dick through his pants. He traced his lips along the line of him, pausing to suckle at the wet tip. "Zayn," Louis groaned, more insistent that time. "Come on."_   
_"Such a good slave, aren't you? Would be so good for me," the man in charge continued like the submissive hadn't spoken. He peeled back Louis' tight pants and buried his face in the juncture between Louis' pelvis and cock, taking in the scent of him. "You play hard to get, but you'd be such a good boy if I asked you to."_

_Louis dick twitched against Zayn's face. "Come on," the slave tried again, but his voice was weaker._

_The Master wrapped sure fingers around Louis' length, pumping him a few times before he tilted his head and licked a fat strip up the side of his shaft. He went back and forth between jerking him off and wetting his prick with his tongue until Louis' foreskin was shining with saliva and his slit was leaking a pearl of precome. "Admit it," he finally spoke up._

_"What?" Louis' hand tightened in Zayn's hair._

_Zayn just pushed back against him when Louis tried to direct him toward his cock head. "Admit to me that you want to be my good boy, and I'll take care of your," his eyes flicked up to Louis', sparkling with mischief, "problem."_

_Louis huffed. "It's your problem actually. You did this."_

_"And I'll fix it…if you admit it."_

_The slave just groaned and rolled his hips into Zayn's fist. "Shut up."_

_Zayn laughed, actually laughed, and Louis scratched at his scalp. The Master kissed up and down Louis' shaft. "You act like I don't know." His lips sucked gently on his warm foreskin. "I see you. When I tell you how good you are while I'm inside you. How happy you get when I call you my baby, when it's just us. I know how badly you want to be my good boy. Admit it."_

_Louis was panting now, head fallen back on the couch. "Please," he whispered._

_Zayn brought his mouth up to Louis' glistening tip, closing his lips around him for just moment and sucking hard to get the taste of the slave on his tongue before pulling off, making Louis whine again. "Admit it."_

_Louis' toes curled into the carpet and his free hand yanked on the fabric of the couch. "I admit it! Please, Zayn. I want to be your good boy!"_

_"Oh, baby," Zayn cooed. "Of course you do." With that, he took Louis into his mouth, swallowing him in heat._

_***_

_"It has been nearly two full days of you throwing me around and having your way with me. I deserve a break."_

_Zayn didn't agree at all. Actually, the way Louis' hair was hanging over one eye made Zayn want to twist his fingers in Louis' locks and pull him back to bed. But he could see Louis was getting antsy, needing to get out for a bit. "How about we go for coffee?"_

_"What do I look like? It's tea or nothing," Louis complained with a pop of his hip._

_It was like a roar from a baby lion: meant to be intimidating, but just undeniably cute. "Whatever you want, baby."_

_Louis shoved him away and pointed a firm finger at him. "Call me that outside of this house and I'll make sure you never touch this ass again."_

_Zayn ignored the attitude and pulled him close again. "Whatever you say."_

***

Zayn’s phone buzzed against the inside of his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the face of his lover and pair. A wave of guilt washed over him. He should answer. He should tell Liam that he didn't actually have a meeting, that he was meeting Louis instead.

"Could've waited inside."

Zayn's head whipped up at the sound of his former slave's voice. The buzzing stopped and when he looked back down the call had gone to voicemail. He pushed his phone back into his pocket. "Didn't want to miss you." He thumbed behind him at the shop. "Coffee?"

"Have you learned nothing. It's-"

"Tea or nothing. I remember."


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! It's just more shit going down; it's fine. Enjoy :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The call went to voicemail. Zayn must already be in his meeting. Liam was really hoping to catch him before, to ask if he wanted to eat in tonight or go out. Marvin was asking.

"Um, well let's just assume we're eating in, then. Make whatever you'd like," Liam answered as he pushed his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Liam had decided that he was going to move on, just like Zayn had, and live for the future. Their future. He was living a new day, last night a horrible mistake but forgotten.

"Should we be expecting Master Malik home for dinner as well, then?"

Liam nodded easily. "He's hasn't told me he's got plans."

Marvin nodded choppily, hand clasped behind his back. "Right. So, there's no mates or anything he's got plans with?"

Liam narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Liam cut Marvin's exit off and leveled him with a look. "Marvin, do you mean the bloke who was here last night?"

Marvin couldn't keep eye contact. Glancing down to the floor in a way he wasn't used to seeing from the pulled-together man. "Mr...well Tomlinson again, I suppose."

"You know him, don't you? You were here when he was..." Liam gave a hand flourish to finish his thought.

Marvin nodded affirmation. "He's grown up a bit, and the name. I almost didn't realize who it was, I was so shocked. I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

That didn't sound hateful; it sounded regretful. Liam hated that no one hated this ghost of a lover, but couldn't bring himself to hate him either. He’d been kind enough to try and explain himself, and he just had this aura about him that made Liam want to keep him happy. He put a gentle hand on Marvin’s arm and pulled him to the sitting room. Once they were comfortable, Liam requested. "Tell me about him."

He probably shouldn't ask. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anything more at all. He already knew that this other slave got to know what Zayn felt like, sounded like, acted like in bed, while Zayn is the only one to ever know him in that way. As close as his other Masters came, Liam was grateful Zayn was the only one to cross that line. Even if it wasn't the same for the Master, him having given himself first to that once-familiar stranger.

"What about him?" Marvin inquired.

"Anything. What's he like? What kind of slave was he? Did he cook for Zayn? Did they go out a lot? Did they want kids?" Liam halted at his question, surprised at himself for asking. Before Liam could take it back though, Marvin was nodding.

"Oh yeah. Loads. Lou- Mr. Tomlinson comes from a big family, always wanted one of his own. Zayn was only too happy to give it to him. But I can't be all too upset they never made it that far, otherwise that poor kid would be missing a parent now."

"Oh," Liam acknowledged as best he could with the hole ripping inside him. Zayn did want a family. A big one. Just not with him. With this...Louis. The truth of it hurt more than Liam ever thought it would.

Luckily, Liam didn't have to cover for his silence because Marvin was barreling on, almost excited about talking about this lad. "And no; he never cooked. The one time he tried he nearly burnt my eyebrow off." He leaned forward and pointed to a small pink line in his brow that Liam had noticed before but never taken stock of. "I've still got the scar to prove it."

Louis had literally permanently marked this house. He would forever and always be a part of Marvin, one of Liam's favorite people. "So they went out a lot?"

Marvin shook his head, frowning in disagreement. "Not really. Honestly they're both homebodies." Liam nodded, knowing as much about Zayn. "Louis always played the part when Zayn would attended events, but they were often straight home and in bed after."

In bed. Like... Liam couldn't bring himself to ask. Marvin must have caught it though, if the way he tried to catch Liam’s gaze and sighed softly was a hint. "He loves you, you know?" the butler assured. He did know, but that wasn't what he was hung up on. Marvin reached across gave the slave’s hand a gentle pat, more than enough sensitivity in Marvin’s book. Liam couldn’t help but feel fond love for the caretaker of this house.

Zayn was always capable of so much love, maybe more than just for Liam. That's why he always thought a family, kids, would be perfect for them. Only now did he realize that it wasn't kids Zayn was missing.

***

_"Why not? You practically live here already," Zayn reasoned._

_Louis sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Because I still think it's too early to be uprooting my life. I like my flat, and my neighbors. They don't even complain when we make too much noise." He wiggled his brows at the meaning._

_Zayn climbed on the bed next to the slave and laid on his side, head propped up on one hand. "The only change would be on paper honestly. You stay here most nights. Eat here. The important people are here," Zayn mused as he rolled on top of Louis' flailed form, smiling down at him._

_"It's a huge step, Zee."_

_Zayn tilted his head back and forth, knowing the truth of that. "I think I'm ready for a huge step."_

_"Yeah, well, there's two people in this relationship, Mr. Malik." Louis pushed out from under the Master. "Just because of my status, you think you're allowed to make all the decisions for both of us?"_

_Zayn's forehead creased in confusion. "What? No!" He sat up and reached for Louis' hand, pulling him to stand between his legs as they hung off the end of the bed. As he slid his hands over Louis' hips, he said, "Stop pretending like you don't wear the pants in the relationship."_

_Louis barked a laugh at that. "Too true." He tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair. "I really wish you'd try that cut I saw. You'd look sick."_

_"It's not exactly appropriate for a businessman, is it?"_

_"It's appropriate for when I need sexy locks to tug on in bed," Louis teased._

_Zayn growled teasingly but sighed. "Don't change the subject. I'm not making you say yes, or no, immediately. Think about it. I just want you here with me all the time."_

_"Yeah. I know."_

***

"You look good."

Zayn felt his chest warm at the compliment. It felt good to hear something like that from Louis again. "Yeah. I know." The barista came over and set down their coffees- well, coffee for Zayn and a tea for Louis. Zayn watched Louis dress his tea, and it was like old times again, just for a moment.

"How have you been?" Zayn asked.

"I probably shouldn't tell you," Louis answered.

"Of course you can tell me. Why wouldn't you?"

Louis fiddled with the handle of his tea cup and kept his eyes on the table. "I don't think it's a good idea that we even met up. I walked away for reason, Zayn."

"But that's over now," Zayn argued. "I don't even live in the city anymore."

Louis huffed a laugh, connecting eyes with Zayn again. "Yeah, now you're living in the country with your new slave."

Zayn could hear distaste in this voice. "Liam is perfect. He's everything I need." He sounded defensive, almost angry, and he could tell. This wasn't how he wanted this meeting to go at all. If only he could get Louis to see how great Liam was. If only he could get Liam to see how great Louis was. Suddenly the need, the desire, for his past and his present to get along overcame him.

"I think you would like him, if you gave him a try," Zayn tried.

"Is that some sort of slave joke?" Louis' smirk betrayed the seriousness of his question, and Zayn couldn't help but smile as well.

"He's not the sharing type," Zayn quipped back.

"Too bad," Louis mused. "He's right fit, Zayn."

"Don't I know it," Zayn agreed a bit dreamily.

When Zayn looked up again, Louis was looking at him in a way he couldn't quite describe. Something like envy, or maybe adoration. "He really does seem perfect for you."

Just then, their rocky start flashed across Zayn's mind. The mismatched profiles, the miscommunication, the missed chances. All of the things that lead them to each other in the end. Things with Louis were hard in the beginning, but nothing like things with Liam. That was something he never thought he would have to go through, but, to this day, he held firm that it was worth it because he had that man- his love- waiting at home for him.

"Earth to Zayn," Louis called. "Don't check out on me now. You're the one who asked me here."

Zayn brought himself back. Louis was here. Right in front of him. "Right. And I still want to know what you've been up to. You haven't...paired obviously. Unless you wrangled that one into letting you keep your name," Zayn said with a laugh on his tongue.

"Would be more than you gave me, you brute," Louis accused, but his soft smile betrayed his words. The Master went languid at the reminder that this spitfire of a man once held his name. "But no, I haven't met anyone. You know I'm a hard one to catch."

"Yes; I'm aware," Zayn joined in on the snarky comment. "Not impossible though."

"It would be now, probably. I'm literally insanely busy over at the restaurant."

Zayn coughed when he tried to laugh while sipping on his brew. He set it down while he wiped the staining liquid from his mouth. . "I can't believe you're even allowed within ten feet of a kitchen."

"Excuse you! It's not like I actually cook. I am the boss," he said indignantly.

"You always were."

"Believe it."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" the Master deadpanned.

"Ouch," Louis scoffed. “You’re the one that asked me here, remember?”

"Don't act like your ego is bruised." Zayn waved off the smaller man’s retort. "I meant: Why this town? What are the odds?"

Louis' face went soft and he looked at Zayn across the table for a long moment. Just when Zayn was starting to fidget, Louis sighed. "Don't act like you don't know why I picked this place."

"I don't."

"Zayn," Louis deadpanned. "You spent a large amount of time during our relationship telling me how great this place was. Then, when we visited your parent's place, you know I fell in love with it. Where else would I have gone when I left?"

"Well, you didn't tell me where you were going. For all I knew you'd left me and found some other-"

Louis sucked on his teeth, thin lips pursing at the tension. The slave leaned back in his chair when he realized they were both scooted forward, propped up on their elbows, inches from each other. "I've not gotten someone new, but it looks like you have. Must be something special."

Zayn nodded at the mention, unable to keep his smile from creeping wide. "He’s is. His name's Liam. I found him- God, that feels like so long ago. I found him on the street." Louis' brows went up at the unexpected story. "Not like that. He'd been..." Zayn stopped and looked around at the few other patrons in the coffee shop. "I don't know if he'd be okay with me telling you."

"That's okay," Louis conceded. "Skip that part. Tell me all the rest of it. I'm sure it's some majestic love story, if I know you." Louis seemed eager to hear, but Zayn couldn’t help but notice something just below the surface, something almost longing.

Zayn's eyes lowered to the table. "It wasn't easy."

"Once you put your mind to something, it might as well be yours. Now, tell me how you won this new, amazing man."

As Zayn took a sip from his mug, he thought back over everything that he and Liam had been through. "Well, firstly. I was an idiot."


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! Shit's getting real, so, I hope you're ready. :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam was sitting in the dining room, pushing what was left of his pasta from dinner around. Kalli had come in after a silent twenty minutes from the slave to ask if he wanted company, but Liam just smiled tightly and said he would wait for his Master.

That was half an hour ago.

“Liam, honey? Should I pull back the sheets?” Kalli asked meekly as she swung open the door from the kitchen. “I put on the kettle, so your tea should be ready in a minute.”

The slave had to pinch his eyes closed for a long second before looking up at his closest friend in this town. “Thank you, Kalli. I think I’ll just take care of my own sheets tonight, but that tea sounds great.”

“Whenever you want it.” Kalli nodded, giving Liam a small smile and letting the door swing shut behind her. Liam rose from the dining chair and dropped his fork onto his plate with a tinkling, _clank_ sound. The house was quiet and felt huge in the worst way as Liam walked the short hall to the stairs and up to the room he shared with his Master. Only, tonight, it seemed, he’d be sleeping alone. Again.

Zayn said that he swore he’d never let Liam sleep alone if he had any say, but now it was late, and Liam was tired, and Zayn wasn’t home. The door opened to a room too big for only one man. The bed was still tucked tightly and the throw pillows were still lined up at the head of the bed.

Liam went over and gripped two handfuls of the duvet in his fists and ripped it off the bed. His vision went blurry with rage and tears as he scratched and clawed at the one place that was meant to be safe for him and his Master. Pillows flew across the room, stitching tore, that distinct snapping sound. “Where are you?!” he screamed into the empty air.

“Liam?”

The slave froze in his movement, back facing the door. It was the voice he’d been longing to hear all night, but now it was like an unwelcome guest. “Sir,” he whispered.

“Liam, look at me.”

He didn’t know if he could. He shook his head weakly, face scrunching up in effort to keep the tears from continuing. Light footsteps padded across the carpet, and, then, Liam was encased in warm, firm arms. The dam broke, and Liam’s eyes spilled over as he crumpled back into Zayn’s arms. They fell to the floor together, Liam sitting in Zayn’s lap.

“Where were you?” he finally got out.

Zayn hummed in response as he raked his fingers through his boy’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You were with him, weren’t you?”

Zayn’s hand paused for a moment, but then took up its pace, and he said, “I was,” Liam made a distressed sound, “earlier. But he gave me an idea and I just ran with it.”

Liam sniffled, trying to compose himself, as he turned around in Zayn’s lap to look up at Zayn’s worried features. “What?”

“We got to talking about you, and then I told him about that night we saw him, about our anniversary. He asked me if I gave you anything special, and I realized I never did. Dinner was meant to be special, but then… Anyway, so I went out and got you something, and it took longer than I thought, and I totally forgot about the time. I’m so sorry.” Zayn’s arms were tight around him and Liam clenched his hands in his Master’s shirt.

“I thought you weren’t coming home.”

“Oh, baby.” Zayn pulled Liam’s head under his chin and pressed his cheek into his hair. “I’ll always come home to you. You _know_ that.”

“But Louis…”

“No buts. Ever. I will _always_ come home to you.”

Liam nodded. “I’m sorry for being so stupid.”

The Master tilted Liam’s head up to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I should’ve told you where I was.”

“You said you had a meeting,” Liam reminded.

“I know. I’m- God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lied. I don’t even know why I did.” Liam was quiet again, probably deciding if he would accept Zayn’s apology. The dark-haired man kissed his temple. “Would you like to see what I got you?”

There was a smile in his voice, and Liam couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah.”

Zayn kept the hand in Liam’s hair, but pushed the other into his pocket, fiddling around until he pulled out a velvet bag with a golden drawstring. He handed it to Liam and said, “Open it.”

The slave did as he was told, opening the small, soft bag with furrowed brows and a trembling hand. When he looked inside, he saw a glint of something shiny, metal. As he pulled it out, his eyes lifted to his Master for a moment- just to see if he could interpret what he was thinking. Zayn wasn’t hiding anything. The hope and worry were both clear in the wrinkle of his forehead and the bite of his lip. Liam looked back down at the gift in his hand.

A gold bracelet. Simple and clean. Just a band with small, circular screw notches, but it was crafted beautifully and had a hefty weight. Obviously expensive. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’ve got one, too.” Zayn pulled another small bag out of his pocket and took his own bracelet out of it. Then, he reached back in and pulled out two small screwdrivers, handing one to Liam. “You screw them into place, and then keep the other person’s screwdriver. It’s like a forever commitment thing.” Liam was still looking down at his hand, the elegant piece of jewelry resting in his palm. “Li?”

That jolted Liam into looking up, eyes damp with unshed tears. “You got these for us?” the slave questioned.

Zayn couldn’t help the snarky twist to this smile. “No, doofus, I got them for Marvin and I.”

A wet, breathy laugh sprinkled off Liam’s lips as a smile split his face. Then, he was pushing the bracelet at his Master and urging. “Put it on already; come on.”

Instead of grabbing the bracelet, Zayn wrapped sure fingers around Liam’s wrist and tugged the slave forward before pressing their lips together. “I will _always_ choose you.”

___

“Come on, Haz! We’re going to be late for our movie.”

“Babe,” Harry called from across the house. “I wasn’t done yet!”

“Harry, you can play with your lipsticks later. In fact, be good, and I’ll play with you and your lipstick later. But I’m not missing this movie!” There was a small huff and then shuffling before Harry appeared in the hallway in nothing but a pair of tight, black pants and ruffled hair. Niall rolled his eyes. “Were you seriously spending all this time playing with makeup instead of getting ready?”

Harry’s eyes fell to the floor. “No,” he murmured.

“Then what were you doing?” Niall asked, temper shortening with every second.

The slave unclasped his hands from his lap, where Niall hadn’t noticed he’d kept them this whole time. Harry’s pants were tenting a sharp line up to his hip. “I wanted to surprise you.”

The Master closed his eyes, drawing on his nonexistent willpower with a slow breath. “You are a menace.” As he opened his eyes, he gave Harry’s body a long drag from head to toe and back. “Right- fuck- we have to hurry.” Niall rushed towards him, grabbing a wrist and pulling the slave back into their room. The sheets were crumpled on the bed and the air was already thick.

“On the bed. Hands and knees,” Niall ordered. “I hope in all that time you spent, you opened yourself up.”

Harry mewled and slipped his pants off before he climbed on the bed in a hurry. When he pushed his shoulders down into the mattress and spread his knees, Niall was glad to see his hopes confirmed. The Master hummed his approval and undid his jeans in two quick strokes of movements. Niall took his semi in his hand and gave himself a few quick tugs as he reached for the lube. Squeezing a bit on his palm, he went back to his dick, wanking off to the sight of his needy lover’s arching back. All too soon, his prick was rubbing against Harry’s wet hole. “Don’t touch yourself. You don’t come until I tell you.”

The slave shivered and slipped his hand back up to a safe place on the bed. Niall didn’t waste any time as he kept a loose grip on his base and pushed inside his boy. This wasn’t a time-consuming affair. Harry was manipulating Niall into taking him when the slave wanted. Niall had to remind himself to be put out when he bottomed out inside Harry’s warm body. He went straight to work, snapping his hips forward while he pulled Harry’s ass back on him.

It wasn’t ever a secret when they had sex in this house- Niall was actually surprised that they hadn’t gotten a complaint from the neighbors yet- but Harry was _really_ singing his praises this time. Spurred on by his low, groaning noises, Niall brought a hand back and slapped it down on Harry’s pert cheek.

“Fuck, Ni,” Harry whimpered, hand tightening in the bed sheets.

“Move on me, Haz,” Niall requested, head lolled back. Harry rolled his hips in a learned, familiar rhythm that had Niall pushing in deeper with every thrust. “Yeah, baby, just like that.”

Niall kept the angle and rocked his own hips down, raising a brow at Harry’s needy moan. “More,” Harry begged. The master gave him what he wanted, spreading his feet for a better stance and pushing into him faster. Harry’s other hand clenched at his hair and tugged. “Can I come?”

Niall reached down between Harry’s legs and gave his heavy sac a sharp tug. “Not until I say; you know that.” Harry pushed his moan into the bedding as Niall went faster, working himself towards his own orgasm. The Master moved his hand to his own balls, giving them a firm squeeze, massaging his fingers against the drawn-tight skin. They twitched in his hand, warning him that he was pummeling towards his finish faster than he thought. “I’m so close,” Niall gasped.

The blond brought his hands back to Harry’s hips and pistoned into the open boy in front of him, riding the line of burning heat. He pushed Harry’s shoulders into the bed harder with a hand between his blades and used the leverage to push in harder. Harry’s fist tightened in the sheets as his face scrunched up in effort to be good.

It was visual art. The ripple of Harry’s back muscles, the clench of his ass and thighs, the choked-off sound that stuck in his throat. Niall could tell he was _so_ close and moaned at the aggressive vise grip on his own cock, shoving in a couple more times before he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and painted his insides. His hips twitched with each following smaller wave until he pulled out and fell onto his side, arms flailing out beside him.

Harry rolled away from the wet spot and pillowed a head on Niall’s chest. “Please, Daddy.”

“Not now. Next time you’ll think before trying to manipulate me. We’ve got to get ready.” The slave groaned and humped into Niall’s hip weakly. Niall gave him a sharp warning, his name barking off the Master’s lips and stilling Harry instantly. “You’re always so good for me, baby. The best. Don’t disappoint.”

“Yes, sir.”

Niall’s hand came back to his lover’s hair, twisting into the sweaty curls. “You’ve always been the one to follow instruction. I never have to worry about you. Unlike-”

Harry’s hand pinched at Niall’s nipple and they both paused for a moment. Then, he leaned up and kissed the underside of Niall’s chin. “We’ve got a movie to get to. Come on.” A quick pat to Niall’s shiny chest and Harry was off to the bathroom. “We could save time and shower together,” he teased as he leaned on the doorframe.

Niall shook his mind clear, smirked, and climbed off the bed. “Right, like that’ll work.” But he followed after his slave all the same.

***

It didn’t work. They ended up getting to the theatre just before the movie started, only to find out that the tickets were sold out for the night. They should’ve known.

“The one in the next town is only a few minutes away and always less crowded, if you’d like to try there,” the cinema worker offered.

“How far?”

“Fifteen minutes. Ten, if you speed.”

Niall turned to his slave. “Should we?”

Ignoring the weird look the pair got when Niall deferred to his slave for decision-making, Harry nodded. “You really wanted to see this movie, and it was my fault we were late.” The two of them couldn’t help but bite down on their smiles, leaning in like gravity towards each other.

“Let’s go,” Niall confirmed. He turned to the worker. “Aye, thanks, mate.” He only received a raised brow in return, but took Harry’s hand and walked them back to the car.

The drive was actually twenty minutes because halfway Harry started necking Niall, a firm hand on his chest to keep his Master still while he played. Luckily, when they got there, it was nearly empty. The advice from the judgmental teen with a crappy part-time gig was good at least. They got their tickets and shuffled into the theatre as the previews were playing, lights already low. Harry tugged him down into a row towards the front, impatient and distracted and completely ignoring the bright big screen. Instead, he shifted in his seat and crossed a leg over himself and then across Niall’s body, nearly straddling him in the empty theatre.

Niall laughed lowly but pushed Harry’s hands to a safer area: the slave’s own lap. Harry pouted as he was physically sat back in his seat. The Master resolved the disappointment by threading his fingers between Harry’s and playing with the long digits just like the submissive boy loved. Harry smiled softly, sighing out as he slumped back into his seat.

Though, the slave wasn’t nearly as interested in the movie as Niall, as expected; which led to a lot of distracting on Harry’s part, and a lot of patient rejection on Niall’s part. Finally, when one pointless explosion too many made Harry roll his eyes, the slave sank off his seat to his knees on the floor. Niall scoffed a surprised laugh, sternly whispering down to the darkened figure, “Get up here, Haz.”

Harry disregarded the order, kissing one of Niall’s bony knees, then the other. “Just watch the movie. I’m bored.”

“Your cures for boredom never cease to amaze me.”

“Shh,” Harry quipped. “I’m trying to work here.”

Niall just rolled his own eyes and settled back. He wasn’t going to be able to stop him, he might as well enjoy it. At least they were alone in the dark room. “Alright, baby. Make it good.”

Harry gave a low, quiet moan at that, face nuzzling into Niall’s thigh. The blond spread his legs for his boy, giving him more access. Harry took it and worked his jeans open, tugging them down enough to reach in and pull Niall’s soft cock out. Niall hissed low at the first contact against his warm skin. The brunet lover hovered his mouth an inch or so above Niall’s tip and collected his spit on his tongue, letting it fall down on Niall’s cock before he swiped it up and used it as lube for his hand to pump Niall steadily.

The Master gasped as he grew harder, thickening up in Harry’s fist, and his hips pushed unconsciously up for more. Harry just licked his lips and squeezed Niall’s thigh to get him to look down at him for a moment just before he closed his mouth around his Master’s cock head. Niall’s eyes fluttered closed at the hot slick suddenly enveloping him and he groaned out into the still air.

“Seriously?” they heard a low, disbelieving voice say from the top of the theatre.

“Shit,” Niall whispered with a laugh. Apparently they weren’t as alone as they thought. “Harry, stop,” Niall urged quietly as he tried to pull Harry off by his hair. Which, in retrospect, he should’ve known would only make things worse. Harry groaned loudly around his prick, making Niall gasp and growl, “Harry.”

Niall pulled harder, giving Harry no choice but to lift off, panting and smiling wide. “Ni,” he sighed, too loud in the suddenly silent room, even with the movie still playing in the background.

“Harry, we’re not alone. Get up.”

“But I want you, Daddy,” Harry begged, leaning down and mouthing at his inseam.

It was Niall’s fault honestly. When Harry worked himself into a state, there was no stopping him. They’d both been busy with the business and Harry had been working on a new art collection to redecorate the house as well. They hadn’t had the time to really _be_ with each other- quickies and frantic blow jobs aside. Niall should’ve known, earlier, when Harry refused to leave without getting fucked that he really needed it. Harry’s hair slipped loose from his grip, and, then, the wet heat was back around his prick and Niall nearly yelled Harry’s name in surprise.

There was a shuffling at the top of the rows and then footsteps, and Niall should’ve cared about all of that, but here Harry was, sucking him down like a champ and humming vibrations up and down his dick. What did finally get his attention was the higher-pitched, “Holy shit. Niall? Harry?”

That apparently got Harry’s attention, too, because he pulled off, lips puffy and red even in the dim lighting, to look at the intruder. His eyes went wide and he uncoordinatedly scrambled up to his feet, rushing towards the person and wrapping his arms around them. “Lou,” he sighed, shocked and joyous.

Niall’s head cleared in an instant, and he was tucking his spit-slick and still hard dick away before standing on shaky legs. He stood there and stared at the two slaves hugging. Harry pulled back and brought his hands up to Louis’ cheeks, sighing out an unsure laugh. “I missed you,” he said...right before planting his lips against the shorter slave’s.


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! So things aren't as happy-go-lucky for Louis as he thought. Looks like their past is coming to bite them in the ass...and not even in a good way ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_“Be with me, Lou. I want you forever.”_

_Louis stared down at the ring, mouth hanging open in shock. “What?”_

_Zayn cleared his throat and stood. “I know it’s a lot for you, and you don’t have to say yes just yet, but I love you. I love you enough to stay by your side for the rest of our lives. I want everything with you. I want this to be our home. I want to fill up all of those extra rooms with tiny laughs. I want to force you to learn at least one meal so I won’t starve when it’s Kalli’s day off. I want-”_

_“What about what I want?”_

_The Master broke off his rant, quieting instantly, his head lowering in shame. “I thought- I thought that’s what you wanted, too.”_

_Louis was shaking his head minutely, mouth moving like there were words on his tongue that just wouldn’t sound. Finally, he licked his lips and stepped closer to Zayn. “I love you,” he assured. “I just- I’m not pair material. I’m not good at this domestic, committed stuff.” He closed his eyes and said slowly, “I’m going to hurt you someday.”_

_“I don’t care,” Zayn assured immediately. “I’ll stand by you no matter what. That’s what a Master does for his slave.”_

_Louis still looked torn. “You deserve better.”_

_“No one better for me, than you,” Zayn gave back. It looked like Louis was going to argue again, but Zayn cupped his cheek in his hand and stopped the words coming out with a swipe of his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. “I know what I’m choosing. I want you. No matter what.”_

_The blue-eyed lad let his eyes fall closed again, more serenely this time, as he nuzzled against Zayn’s hand. “Okay,” he relented._

_“Okay?”_

_“Okay. Let’s do it. I’ll pair with you.”_

_Zayn barked a shocked, giddy laugh and wrapped the slave up in his arms, picking him up off the ground and spinning him around._

***

Niall was still stood there, fly unzipped and bulge tenting his pants. But he couldn’t seem to move a single muscle, couldn’t do anything but watch as Harry opened Louis’ mouth and moaned against his lips. Niall heard the heavy footsteps before he saw the larger man, and sprinted into action, running up behind Harry and pulling the slave behind him, coming face to face with the shorter slave.

They connected eyes- a long, knowing moment- before the stranger came and grabbed Louis by the arm. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snarled at the slave.

“Hey, buddy. He kissed me,” Louis reminded the man and attempted to yank from his grip.

“Lou,” Harry said again, like the entire situation was having no effect on him, but Louis’ presence was enough to stun him.

Niall shielded him further when the man’s eyes snapped to Harry. “This is all just a misunderstanding. Why don’t you let the lad go, huh?” he requested and nodded to where the man’s grip was tight on Louis’ bicep.

The grunt of a laugh was a cue for how this whole situation was going to go. “Who do you think you are? I’ll do what I please with my slave.”

Louis’ sound of pure revulsion was almost enough to make Niall laugh. Almost. “Excuse you,” Louis hissed. “I am not your slave. And this date was shit before this happened, so why don’t you go on home and wank off to what you could’ve had.”

The other Master growled, feral and barbaric- a state too often found in Masters today- and pulled Louis closer to him. “Better watch that mouth, slave, or I’ll teach you a lesson.”

Niall could literally see the snarky comeback on Louis’ tongue and quickly interjected before Louis got himself in real trouble. “Why don’t you let the bloke go, or I’ll be forced to inform the authorities. Slave abuse isn’t tolerated, and I’ve got a few friends that would be glad to prove it to you in court.”

The ape of a man leveled Niall with a look, assessing him but, when he didn’t back down, dropped his arm. “Not worth it.”

Louis scoffed as the man started to walk away. “Bitter,” he muttered. “Go fondle your John Cena dolls and get used to a cold bed, wanker.”

The man turned at the insult, but when Niall pulled Louis behind him as well, he kept moving. Niall breathed out a sigh of relief, looking up to the ceiling in thanks and shook his head in wonder. When he turned around, Harry had Louis in his arms again, kissing down his neck. Louis was trying to keep his giggles under control, arms going around Harry’s neck like he couldn’t help it. “Haz, stop.” Harry just bit down at the meat of his shoulder at that, making Louis groan. “Jesus, babe. How long’s it been since you’ve been fucked?”

“He’s been needy for it all day. It’s my fault,” Niall answered for him.  
Louis turned his head to look at the Master, opening his neck up for Harry, who took advantage and sucked the skin between his teeth.

“Shit,” Louis murmured. “No marks, love.” He petted Harry’s wild curls, a little damp from lust, and shushed him gently.

“Harry,” Niall huffed, and when he didn’t answer he curled an arm around his slave’s shoulders and pried him away from the blue-eyed man. “Babe, calm down. We’ll go home in just a minute, okay? I’ll take care of you.” When his eyes went back to Louis, the slave had his eyes on the floor. “What are you doing here, Louis? Does Zayn know you’re- He’ll freak.”

“He knows.”

Niall’s mouth paused in shock. “What?” He shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Harry seemed to calm down at Niall’s gentle touches, the smooth circles against his back. “Louis.” He said his name with more clarity. “I missed you so much.”

Louis smiled gently for the other slave, before turning hard eyes on Niall. “At least one of you did.”

Niall scoffed. “You think I didn’t miss you? Are you insane?! I think about you-” The Master shook his head. “I promised Zayn I wouldn’t look for you.”

Louis took a step back, like he needed fresh, Niall-less air to breathe better. “Yeah, well, we both made promises to Zayn. I guess I’m the only that broke them.”

***

_“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”_

_Zayn rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ arms. “We don’t have to. I can tell Niall it’s off and we’ll go home and curl under a blanket and watch reality telly.”_

_That got a short laugh from the slave, but he shook his head. “No. I want to. I’ve just never heard of a Master that shares.” He said it with the appropriate amount of disbelief._

_“I just,” Zayn paused and sighed. “I know that you’re not very good at my kind of lifestyle, and I trust Niall and Harry. I trust you. I can tell you need this. Plus, it’s only fair. You should get to be a part of every single part of my life, and before you came along sharing Harry was sort of...a thing.”_

_Louis raked his fingers into Zayn’s hair. “Insane. You’re amazing. I don’t deserve you.”_

_“You’ve got to stop saying that. It’s my business to decide if you deserve me.”_

_Zayn leaned down to connect their lips, only to be interrupted with an impatient, “Are you two just going to stand out in the cold all night, or what?” The pair turned to see a half-naked Harry standing in the open front door._

_The Master turned back to his slave. “Ready?”_

_Louis looked around Zayn’s shoulders. “I didn’t know he had so many tattoos. ‘S kind of hot.”_

_“Alright, then. Inside,” Zayn encouraged with a quick slap to Louis’ ass._

_Most of it was a blur to Louis, a mass of arms and legs and hot skin. Before he knew it, he was naked on Niall and Harry’s bed- and it was Niall and Harry’s, he learned- arms pinned above his head by Niall and legs resting on top of Harry’s thighs. Zayn was sitting to the side, a ghosting hand on Louis’ hip, but only watching. It was the first time Louis realized how much Zayn liked to watch._

_He tried to keep his eyes on Zayn, but Niall was leaning into his space and snogging him with a wet tongue and greedy teeth. Harry’s hands were smoothing up the insides of his thighs and Louis was about to just close his eyes and lay back to take it all. He’d never felt so much attention on him before. It was like he was suddenly obsessed with the way Niall and Harry looked at him._

_That was nothing compared to the way Niall kissed Harry just before looking down at Louis and whispering his name. Louis’ cock twitched hard against his stomach. Zayn’s hand ran up the spine of Harry’s back and had the lanky slave arching back into it. His Master leaned over and whispered in the other slave’s ear, something that had Harry biting his lip and nodding._

_Then Zayn moved back, up and off the bed, to stand at the end. Louis’ view of him was blocked then as Harry sat up, bending Louis’ legs back against his chest and smirking down at him. “I’ve thought you were so lovely, since the moment I saw you, Lou. Zayn’s so lucky.”_

_Louis blushed pink at the compliment, head lolling back, eyes glancing up at Niall to see him looking down at him with a bit of contained adoration. “We’re going to take such good care of you, mate.”_

***

Niall was angry. Harry hadn’t seen him this angry in a long while. Harry couldn’t be angry, he was too...elated. Louis. Was. Back. Louis was back! _God_ , Louis was back. But maybe he shouldn’t have just kissed him like that. His head was a little fuzzy, his blood rushing down to his pants, and he was so surprised.

Now, Niall was speeding down the road back to town, definitely planning on making the trip ten minutes instead of twenty. Harry thought about trying to defuse the situation, ease the tension, but the look Niall gave him had him shrinking back in his seat. It’s been quiet since.

He should’ve know where they were going long before they pulled up in Zayn and Liam’s driveway. Niall sent him a courtesy, “Come on,” before climbing out of the car and up to Zayn’s door. Harry stumbled after him, unsure if he even wanted to be in the room when this went down. Louis had said Zayn knew he was here, and didn’t say anything. How could he _know_ and say _nothing_?

Three sharp, loud knocks on the door were greeted by Marvin’s polite smile. “Mr. Horan, please, come in.” Niall walked by him with a pat to his shoulder. The butler tagged on a, “Good evening, Harry,” as the slave followed.

“Mr. Malik is upstairs. I’ll let him know you’re-”

“Don’t bother. I can handle it.”

Marvin was accustomed to the informal way of things between these two, and simply nodded at Niall’s request. Harry caught hold of Niall’s wrist just before he stepped onto the stairs. “Ni,” he tried.

Unable to ever put unwanted force towards his slave, he paused and turned back to Harry. “Let me do this, Haz.”

Harry worried his lips between his teeth, brows furrowed down until finally nodding and letting go of Niall’s wrist. The Master took off again, Harry following closely, up the stairs and to Zayn’s bedroom. Niall considered just storming in, but remembered that it wasn’t just Zayn in there- Liam, too- and knocked instead.

A bit of shuffling and then the door creaked open slowly. “We’re skipping dinner tonight, Mar- Niall? Now’s not a good time. Liam’s not feeling well.”

“That makes two of us.”

“What do you-”

 

“I’d be sick, too, if my Master’s former slave suddenly showed up again.” Zayn looked back over his shoulder, surely to where Liam was laying down, and then his eyes flicked between Niall and Harry. Niall brought a hand up and pushed against Zayn’s chest. “Why didn’t you tell me that Louis was back?”


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! Y'all probably won't like this chapter, but I'm starting to explain a little. Lots to do though. Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn looked back over his shoulder one more time before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind himself. Things were quiet for a long moment, the air stale and still. “Can we not do this right now?”

Niall scoffed at the suggestion, eyes narrowing in anger. “Yeah, sure,” he mocked. “I’ll just ignore the fact the former love of your life is in town again.” He hissed the last words when Zayn sent a worried look towards the door.

“Niall, I’m sorry, but I really can’t do this right now.”

Zayn turned to go back into his room, but Niall caught his arm. “Don’t fucking walk away. You didn’t think I’d be pissed to find out?”

The darker Master looked over Niall’s shoulder to see Harry backing away from the duo, plastering himself against the opposite wall. “You’re scaring Harry.”

That stopped the blond. He turned and his hands went straight to Harry’s face, cupping his cheeks. “Go wait downstairs for me, baby.” Harry nodded and kept his eyes to Niall’s chest. “Hey,” he lifted Harry’s chin, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry parroted.

Niall pulled him in closer, their lips ghosting against each other. “I love you,” he said more firmly. Harry sighed and swayed forward, kissing his Master’s lips for a moment before backing away from his hold and heading downstairs.

***

Liam grunted and rolled over under the covers, facing the door he’d just heard click shut. He could still hear Zayn’s hushed voice, so he knew his Master hadn’t left. But he heard another voice alongside it. It took him a long few moments to realize the angry one belonged to Niall. He’d never heard Niall angry before. It had to be something huge. And for him to come over this late; it had to be important.

He didn’t have the energy to get up and go see what the commotion was about, so he just laid there and listened. Soon Niall’s voice was raising loud enough that the didn’t have to even strain to hear.

“I’d be sick, too, if my Master’s former slave suddenly showed up again.” Liam propped himself up on his side with an elbow, brows furrowed in concentration So, Niall found out about Louis. He sounded furious. They were quiet again for a few minutes, voice hushed, until Niall’s went firm again. “Why didn’t you tell me that Louis was back?” Why did Niall care so much? Why was he so angry that he wasn’t told.

Now, he had to hear what they were saying. As their voice went hushed, he sat fully up in his bed. He slipped the sheets off his body and stepped lightly over to the door, holding his breath as he pressed his ear to the wood.

“You need to keep your voice down, Niall.”

“You have no room to tell me what to do right now.” Niall seethed. “I can’t believe you kept me in the dark about this. What did you think would happen?”

“It happened so fast. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to even see him. We put...all of that behind us so long ago.” Zayn sounded so unsure.

Liam hated how they seemed to be fighting over Louis, like they both wanted him and refused to let the other have him.

“Until now, apparently. How many times have you seen him?”

“I haven’t- Niall.”

“Don’t lie to me, Zayn. I deserve to know.”

“You deserve to know?” It sounded like Zayn was at the end of his rope, but then all there was was silence before Zayn murmured. “I guess this is why he had to leave. I hated it, but now that he’s back…”

***

_Louis laid in the big, empty bed alone and stared up at the ceiling. Zayn was in a late meeting, warned Louis not to wait up. The blue-eyed lad hadn’t had a moment to think all week, exams at school were killing him. But now that it was quiet, all he had was his thoughts. It had been five days since Zayn took him over to Niall and Harry’s place and let them play._

_He hadn’t thought of anything else since._

_Right now, he was remembering the moment Harry licked up the shaft of his dick while Niall sucked his sac between his lips. He’d been with two people at the same time before, but it was always two Masters. He’d never gotten to do this with another slave and their Master. Then, when they closed in on him, covering his body on both sides. They peppered kisses to his skin, his neck and face, and Louis felt drunk off it._

_The slave turned his head as he reached out and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. Before his brain could connect to his actions, he had the phone against his ear and ringing. On the third ring, a sleep-groggy voice picked up. “‘Lo?”_

_“Harry,” Louis whispered. “Sorry it’s so late. How are you?”_

_“Good, Lou. How are you?”_

_Louis couldn’t help but smile at the smile in Harry’s voice. “Well, actually, I- um…”_

_“What is it, Louis?”_

_There was a shuffle and then Louis heard another familiar voice. “That’s Louis? Tell him I said hi.”_

_“Niall says hi.”_

_“Hey,” Louis murmured, voice more fond than he meant for it to be. “I sort of wanted to talk to you both.”_

_“‘Bout what? Oh, hold on.” The sound on the other side of the phone got more robust, full of excess noise. “Okay, you’re on speaker.”_

_“Yeah, um, okay.” Louis paused, suddenly completely aware he had no idea what to say._

_When nothing came from Louis’ side but silence, Harry hummed and said, “Are you okay, Lou?”_

_“I don’t know,” he murmured._

_“Whatever it is, mate, you can tell us,” Niall encouraged._

_Louis flipped onto his stomach and half buried his head in the pillow. “I’ve been thinking...about you, both of you.”_

_“What about us?” Harry asked, honest curiosity lacing his voice._

_The blue-eyed slave’s hand came up and tugged at his hair in frustration. None of this was making sense, not to him, so surely, not to the other two. He had no idea how to make what he was saying into understandable sentences. “Can I come over?” he asked before he could think better of it._

_The silence was heavy this time, held more meaning than the unsure, awkward ones. “Is Zayn home?” Niall asked._

_It should’ve made him feel guilty, caught in the act of...whatever it was he was doing, but it only served to remind him that Zayn wasn’t there. Louis was never one to be ignored, and not that Zayn ever did; it was the opposite, usually. He was doting and observant and really cared about Louis. Which made the way his thoughts were heading that much more confusing._

_How could he want someone else- two someone elses- when Zayn gave him everything he ever needed? Except that when he closed his eyes, there were two sets of hands on him, not one, two pairs of lips on his skin, and neither of them belonged to the man he paired. “No, he’s not.”_

_“Niall,” Harry whispered._

_There had to be some sort of nonverbal communication that Louis wasn’t privy to, because then Niall was saying, “Yeah, Lou. Come over.”_

***

Harry did something he probably shouldn’t have. Before Louis could leave them earlier, Harry had stolen his phone and entered his number and texted himself from Louis’ phone. Now, he was sitting in the dark, quiet living room, looking at his bright screen, thumb twitching over the send button.

With a decisive sigh, Harry sent it. _Don’t be mad. He’s not mad at you. He missed you. We missed you._ Now, he waited. Louis probably wouldn’t answer. He was stubborn at the best of times. That was probably one of his favorite things about Louis. When he decided he wanted something, nothing and no one would change his mind. But when he decided he didn’t want something, it was like ice. Which is why, when Harry heard the low _ping_ , he startled.

I missed you too love

That was it. What was Harry supposed to say to that? Well, he knew a million things he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure where to start. He fidgeted, typing and then erasing it. Finally, he sent: _How have you been? Still attracting trouble? Big tough Master sure wasn’t happy about you blowing him off._

The response was even faster this time. Harry couldn’t help but preen a little over the attention. He was a dick anyway. Couldn’t kiss for shit. Yours were much nicer ;)

The green-eyed slave was like a tittering school girl, smiling like a loon at his phone. His cheeks hurt by the time he finished typing out _Couldn’t help myself. You looked good tonight._ He sent it and waited. And waited. Nothing. He sent another. _Did you miss us?_ Harry nibbled on his lip as he stared at the blue bubble.

_Ping._ Of course I missed you babe Another came in a second later. Both of you

Harry licked over his lips while he decided what to say. His fingers itched to type until he couldn’t sit still anymore and they jolted over the keyboard. Send. _Can I see you?_

***

_“It’s just a couple of days. I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Zayn assured as he held Louis tight in his arms, luggage standing ready by his side._

_Louis kept his head tucked into his Master’s neck, unable to look him in the eye. “They’re your biggest clients, and they need you.”_

_“Hey.” Zayn lifted his pair’s chin and looked him in the eye. “I love you.”_

_The blue-eyed lad’s brows furrowed. “I love you, too.” It was the truth, but it felt like a lie. Zayn left him with a kiss and a squeeze of his hand. He left Louis alone with his skin buzzing and his head racing. He picked his phone out of his pocket and texted quickly, so he couldn’t chicken out._ I’ll be there in fifteen _. They’d considered Niall and Harry coming over here when they planned this weekend, but it felt wrong, doing what they were going to do in his Master’s house._

_Louis grabbed his jacket and keys, glad he’d kept his own car after they paired so he could come and go as he pleased. Then again, if he didn’t have his own car, maybe he wouldn’t be making this decision. As it was, he was out the door by the time the two lads texted back a_ Can’t wait _and the emoji of hands clapping._

_For some reason the drive to the Horans’ house felt like ten seconds instead of ten minutes. Maybe that was a good thing, stopped Louis from thinking about how unaware Zayn was, how unassuming. He trusted Louis, and Louis was taking advantage of that. But the faces that greeted him as he pulled into Niall and Harry’s driveway pushed all of that to the back of his mind._

_He didn’t even get a chance to close his driver’s side door before Harry was on him, arms wrapped around his neck and lips searching Louis’ out. The blue-eyed slave chuckled and tilted his head so they could slot their mouths together. The taller boy sighed and murmured a quiet, “Lou,” against his lips._

_“Come on, boys. We should take this inside.” Harry wasn’t going to stop exploring Louis’ mouth, so Louis broke away and shut the car door before he led them inside, Harry walking backwards so he could smile down at the other slave. Once they’d made it past the threshold, Niall took one of each of their hands and pulled them up the stairs. Harry was giddy beside him, but Niall was calm, opening the door to their master bedroom and nodding for them both to go inside. He followed and closed the door behind them._

_Louis guided Harry to lay down and straddled his lap, turning to look over his shoulder and holding a hand out for the blond Master. Niall walked towards them with a content smirk, kneeling next to them and sliding a hand down Louis’ spine. Louis leaned in, asking for a kiss, and Niall cupped a hand behind his neck and gave it to him. It turned filthy fast, Niall biting down on Louis’ lip and tugging him that much closer. Louis sighed into his mouth and gripped the body beneath him, Harry’s hip._

_“Guys,” Harry whined._

_They both looked down at the submissive boy, lips already pink and hair splayed out on the bed. “Okay, love,” Niall cooed. “Why don’t we take care of Lou now?”_

***

“He left for you,” Niall seethed. “I never would have made him go.”

“I didn’t make him go,” Zayn bit back. “He chose to leave. I was willing to work through it, but you know what he told me the night he left?” Niall just waited, knew that he didn’t have to say anything for Zayn to continue ranting. “He said, ‘I’m doing this for you, Zee. You deserve someone that can love you like you deserve to be loved’.” The raven-haired Master shook his head bitterly. “How the hell was I supposed to hate him after that?”

“He did love you,” Niall added, though it was full of shame.

“Not as much as he loved you. Both of you.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open, ear pressing to the door harder unconsciously. Did he hear right? Louis and Niall? But that had to include Harry, too. Were they… The brown-eyed slave felt tears gather in his eyes, and hard as he tried to push them away, they fell down his cheeks as he fell to his knees just on the other side of something he knew was only just beginning to unfold.   


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday and Happy Easter yall! Things are pretty much falling apart here, but I hope you're enjoying your day. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_“Don’t stop, Ni,” Louis begged as the blond pushed into him harder. His head was pillowed on Harry’s firm thigh, tongue flicking out to lick at his spent prick every so often._

_“Shit, Louis. I love you. I love you so much,” Niall praised and pulled out to wank over Louis’ sweaty back as he came. “I can’t let you go, baby. You’re so amazing.”_

_Louis buried his face in Harry’s hip, eyes squeezing shut against his words. It was one thing for Louis to have those feeling, but it was something else entirely for these boys to reciprocate them. The blue-eyed slave was sure that he’d get his fix, that he’d be able to tame this longing to just_ be _with these two and then he could go back to his Master and be a good, proper slave._

_That wasn’t going to happen if Niall didn’t stop admitting his feelings into Louis’ shoulder blades. “Niall,” he sighed, all but defeated. Harry’s fingers came up to tangle into Louis’ hair at the sad tone of his voice._

_“We do love you, Lou. Of course we do. How could we not?” Harry offered like it was the most natural thing in the world._

_“Wish I’d figured this out before…” Niall trailed off and pulled out to fall next to Louis and Harry, wrapping an arm around the curvy lad’s waist and holding him close. “Come here, Haz,” he murmured and Harry joined the cuddle, all of their limbs tangled together. They laid in comfortable, exhausted silence for what could’ve been hours- it didn’t matter because they still had a whole day together before Louis had to go back to his real life- before Louis’ phone lit up in the dim room, his ringtone cracking the air._

_“Shit,” he lamented. “That’s Zayn.” Like the man was physically there in the room, Harry dropped his arms and scooted away, shame on his features plain as day._

_But Niall only wrapped him up tighter and said, “Answer it.”_

_Louis looked at him like he was crazy. “I think now may not be the best time,” he stated the obvious._

_“Answer the phone, Louis,” Niall urged again, no room for argument. Louis’ mouth set in a firm line, but he reached behind the blond and picked up his phone, tapping the green phone before it went to voicemail. “Hey, Zee.”_

“Hey, baby! Where are you?”

_Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion. “Um, at home,” he lied. “Where would I be?”_

“Not at home,” _he countered._ “I came home early to surprise you, but you’re not here.”

_The slave shot up in the bed, Harry making a concerned sound in the background. “You’re back?” Niall sat up at that as well, eyes connecting with Louis’ in desperation. “I’m not home yet, but almost. On my way, I mean.” Louis rolled his eyes at his own awkwardness as he jumped out of the bed and tucked the phone against his shoulder while he scurried around for his clothes._

“Oh, where’d you go?” _Zayn asked innocently._

_Louis stuttered, pulling his jeans on hastily. “Um, the store. Wanted candy.”_

_Zayn laughed fondly. “I’d swear sometimes you were pregnant or something.”_

_The laugh Louis gave back sounded hollow in his own throat, and must’ve sounded fake in Zayn’s ears, too. “Yep, I’m a hormonal woman. It’s a fact,” he teased, as if distracting himself would help this situation at all. Now, he was even more frantic. Grabbing the closest shirt and hands flailing for his shoes. When he was dressed, he looked back at the bed where Niall and Harry were sitting side by side, faces worried and silent._

_Louis’ face broke, tears pooling in his eyes as he dropped them to the carpet and said into the phone, “I’ll be home soon.” He lifted his eyes again, looking right at Harry, then Niall. “I love you.”_

“I love you, too, babe,” _Zayn answered and Louis nearly lost it. He took a long breath and grabbed his keys, only allowing one more look over his shoulder before hanging up and running from his Master’s best mate’s house._

***

The fight lasted a good twenty minutes after Liam finally stopped crying. He kept his head leaned against the hard wood, ear poised to hear every brutal word.

_He was mine and you took him._

_I loved him, too._

_We were happy._

_He was happy with me._

_We had a future._

_We were his future._

Eventually, Liam couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself up from the floor, turning the knob and pulling the door open. Both of their voices cut off and they looked at Liam with guilty eyes. “Why don't you just ask him what he wants?” The words were wet with dried tears, but Liam’s hands were steady, sure.

“What do you mean, babe?” Zayn asked.

“Louis,” he explained. “If he wants you then so be it, but if he wants Niall and Harry then you should let him go.”

Zayn was shaking his head, eyes concerned. “Li, God, it's not- I don't…” He sighed and reached for the slave, but the slave shrugged him off.

“Just decide. You've only been half here since he showed up. Whatever you do, you need to decide soon.” He pushed between the two Masters and nearly ran downstairs, still in just his pants and socks.

“Oh, Liam, they woke you.”

Liam startled at the voice in the dark living room. He squinted his eyes. “Harry, what are you doing down here by yourself?”

The taller slave shrugged and rested an arm on the back of the couch. “I don't like hearing Niall angry, so I came down here to wait.” Liam joined Harry on the sofa and slumped into the cushions. Harry side-eyed him, but the other slave refused to look at him. Sighing, Harry threw an arm around Liam and pulled him in. “They’ll work it out,” he assured.

The weight of his next words had Liam burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“What do you mean?” Harry pulled back enough to look down at the worried lad, but didn’t let him go.

“Zayn and Niall and Louis are going to work it out. Everybody loves him.” He said it with such disdain that Harry flinched back, fingers squeezing Liam’s shoulder sympathetically. “Even I like him.” Liam sneered at himself and his inability to throw the unknown slave aside like he wanted- no needed- to. “He’s funny. Sometimes when he shouldn’t be, but there’s this…” he struggled with the word as he sat up straight, “vibe about him. I don’t want to hurt him. Even though he’s hurting me.”

Harry made a whimpering sound low in his throat. “I didn’t know…” The curly-haired lad smoothed his hands down his legs, settling his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in thought. “Niall and I, we didn’t know he was in town. I’m sure Zayn wouldn’t do anything-”

“He’s met up with him without me knowing. He came home late tonight after they had lunch together or something,” Liam admitted. “And, like, he gave us these gifts that I _love_ ,” Liam explained and waved a hand towards the shining metal on his wrist. “I’m not about to forbid him from seeing people. I don’t even have the right to; I’m his _slave_.”

“Don’t do that. You know you’re his equal, not his property.”

“Really? Lately, I’ve felt like a trophy more than anything. He’s absent, even when he’s here.” Liam shook his head. “Sometimes I can practically see what he’s thinking about, and it isn’t me.”

___

“Liam, wait!” Zayn rushed forward, but was caught by Niall’s tight grip.

“Zayn, stop. He’s right.” The dark-haired Master looked back with disbelief on his face. Niall’s mouth went tight and he shifted his eyes to the ground. “You need to decide before you hurt everyone involved.”

Ripping his arm away from Niall’s hand. “Decide? I don’t need to fucking decide,” he spat. “I’ve already decided. Liam’s it. He’s-” Zayn ran shaking hands through his hair. “He’s everything, Ni.”

“That’s obviously not what Liam thinks, and I’m not too sure either.”

“I don’t particularly care what you think about my relationship.” The older Master turned on his best mate. “Did you ever think that there was maybe a reason why I never even considered doing what we did with Louis once I found Liam. I never would’ve shared him with you and Harry.”

“Liam’s not the sharing type, even I can tell that.”

“Liam would do anything I asked of him. That’s the type he is. But I never even considered it. You know why?” Niall’s mouth floundered, but nothing came out. “You took Louis from me. I could never, _never_ take that chance with Liam. If losing Louis was hard, losing Liam would end me.”

“I didn’t _take_ Louis from you. He chose us.” Zayn nodded solemnly.

“He sure did,” the Master confirmed bitterly. “He made a complete fool of me, betrayed me, took my trust and respect, and still, I loved him.”

***

_“Lou, you okay?” Zayn asked when Louis came fumbling into their bedroom._

_“What? Yeah, fine.” But his breathing wasn’t even and he could feel the sweat lining his forehead._

_“You look like you ran all the way home,” he chuckled and walked up to Louis, hands settling on his hips. “Take a breath, baby,” he encouraged and pulled his slave into a hug. He inhaled and furrowed his brows. “Is this yours?” he asked and pulled back and pinched the collar of Louis’ shirt. “Why is it so big? Is this…” He leaned in and inhaled again. “Is that Harry’s shirt?”_

_Louis froze, eyes wide, but Zayn just laughed. “It’s okay, love. I don’t mind if you share his clothes. It’s kind of cute actually.” He ducked down and kissed Louis’ half-covered shoulder. “I’m glad you guys have gotten so close.” His kisses led up Louis’ neck to his jaw. “Maybe we could do some group stuff again sometime.”_

_The blue-eyed slave had to hold back his whimper, guilt tearing at his chest. “Zayn,” he tried, but his dominant continued._

_“Love that even when there’s others there, you still belong to me. Like you’re doing it all for me.” Zayn’s hands wandered under Louis’ waistband. “Makes me hot that you like to show off for me.” Louis did whimper then, but Zayn took it in a much different way. “Oh, baby,” he cooed. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”_

_His hands were all over, pushing further down Louis’ trousers, and the slave let himself get lost in his touch while Zayn’s lips found his. “Missed you so much, baby,” Zayn assured and spread his cheeks with both hands. Louis keened and pushed his tongue into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn hummed in approval and snuck one hand down to the valley of his crease, two fingers feeling out his hole. He paused, mouth frozen before he smiled that teasing, tilted smile of his._

_“Were you playing with yourself earlier, Lou?” Louis was confused for a moment before he realized he was still wet and fucked open from his best mate’s cock._

_“I- um…”_

_“Missed me, too,” Zayn assumed for him. “Couldn’t wait for me to get home.” Louis wanted to crumble under the adoring gaze, knew he didn’t deserve his Master’s love. But he didn’t want to hurt his lover either, Zayn didn’t deserve that._

_“Yeah, Zee. Missed you.”_

_Zayn’s smile was contained but filled to the brim. “_ God _, I missed you so much, baby. Tell me never to leave again.” Zayn went back in to nibble on Louis’ neck as he pushed two fingers into Louis hole._

_The feeling was so much, familiar and easy, but hurt so deep in his chest that he couldn’t feel anything but the ache of it. When he started crying, his shoulders shaking with the tears, Zayn stopped and leaned back to see his face. Louis shook his head before Zayn could say anything and reached behind himself to move Zayn’s fingers for him. “Keep going,” he begged. “Take me; make me yours.”_

_“Lou, what’s wrong?”_

_Louis shook his head again. He just needed to be reminded who he really belonged to. He needed to get bright green eyes and pale blond hair out of his mind. “Just, just keep- please,” he sobbed and forced Zayn’s fingers deep, mouth dropping open at the automatic pleasure._

_“Oh, love,” Zayn soothed and took up the rhythm, slow and not nearly enough to distract the smaller man. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”_

_The tears continued to stream and he needed more, needed to make their faces_ go away _. He reached down and undid his jeans, pushing them and his pants down his thighs to give Zayn more room to work. “Come on,” he urged and arched back for his Master. “Fuck me, Zayn.”_

_Zayn growled lowly and started really pushing his fingers in, with purpose, while his other hand slid up to the small of Louis’ back. His fingers caressing the dimples at the bottom of his spine before wandering up a little higher. Louis was rocking back on the digits inside him and didn’t notice when both of Zayn’s hands stopped moving._

_“Zee,” he whined, but instead of picking up the pace he pulled his fingers out and added them to the ones pressing into Louis’ lower back._

_“Louis? Lou, what the hell is…” He pulled Louis’ shirt up and rubbed his fingers blindly against his skin. “Is that cum?” Louis’ eyes flew open and he frantically pulled his shirt back down. “How did you get cum on your back? Like a lot of it.” He tried to turn the slave around, but Louis pushed him away. “Louis, let me see,” he ordered, warning in his voice._

_The slave shook his head, but went loose in Zayn’s grip, turning when he pulled. Zayn lifted his shirt again to see the half-dry cum streaking up his back and soaked into his shirt. Louis was frantic when he left, pulling on his clothes without even cleaning up and couldn’t think straight, much less worry about Niall marking him with his release. “Zayn, please.”_

_Zayn stroked a finger through the milky substance and pushed the finger into his mouth. “Louis,” he growled, no longer playful or lustful, “this doesn’t even taste like yours.” He pulled Louis around again to face him. “Who the hell came on your back?!”_

_“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, eyes red and nose dripping. “Please, Zayn. I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s like- fuck, I swear I know…” He reached around and took a little more onto his finger, tasting it again as he narrowed his eyes. Louis knew it was all over when Zayn’s eyes went wide with realization. “My...my best friend, Louis? Really?”_

_Louis bit at his lip nervously as he reached out for the darker man. “I’m so sorry.” But he knew that anything he said right now would only make it more painful, so he pulled his bottoms back up, turned around, and walked back out the way he came._


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! Things are just sort of sad here. Unless you're a Nouarry shipper, then, you must be flying high! Just a couple for twists left to turn and this one is over. (Spoiler: I've already decided a third book will be coming, just give me a little repreive btw now and then.) 
> 
> For now, enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_“Oh, Mr. Tomlinson,” Niall’s butler greeted. “I wasn’t expecting you back tonight. Unfortunately, Mr. Horan and Harry have retired to sleep.”_

_Louis nodded and brushed past the well-dressed man and into the house he’d run from not two hours ago. “I know where he is, thank you.” He nearly sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to the same spot he’d stood before it all fell apart. He was stuck, staring at the thick wooden door to their bedroom like it was a portal to another world. The longer he stood there, the weaker he felt, so that when he knocked on the door, it was just a faint tap to the wood._

_“Niall? Haz?”_

_They must’ve been awake because the door swung open not three seconds later, and Harry was wrapping Louis up in strong arms, picking him up slightly and suffocating him in a warm hug. “Lou, oh, God. I’m so sorry.” The blue-eyed slave broke, sniffling before shaking out sobs into Harry’s chest._

_“I fucked up. I fucked up really bad,” Louis admitted. He leaned his head up to see Niall standing behind the pair, tears in his eyes but a hard line to his face. “But the worst part is, I still came here.” He pushed out of Harry’s hold gently, shaking his head in a daze. “I could’ve stayed and fought for him, but I walked away.” He lifted his head to look at the pair. “I chose you guys.”_

_Niall stepped around Harry and grabbed Louis’ arms, tugging him in and pressing their lips together harshly. Louis whined into his mouth, tugging him just that little bit closer by a firm grip on the back of his neck. “Ni,” he panted against his mouth. “I do love you.” Now that he’d finally admitted it, he felt the weight of it leave him. He turned and grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt- wait, actually_ his _shirt from earlier- and kissed him hard. “I love you,” Louis added, just for Harry._

_“I love you,” Harry gave back._

_Louis just revelled in the reality of it. He let them be in this moment, trying to forget about what would surely come next. He knew that outside of this- this bubble they’d built, he’d just ruined everything. He’d lost the man that he vowed to love, his pairing was surely over, and he couldn’t go home. But right now, in_ this _moment, he just wanted to have this._

_Pushing on Harry’s chest until he moved with him, he walked backwards to the bed. It was easy from there, was always easy with Harry. The green-eyed slave fell back with a cheeky smile as one foot tucked behind Louis’ thigh and pulled him down. “Come and get me,” he teased, and well, Louis would be damned if he could resist that. He climbed on the bed, folding Harry’s legs up to bracket his waist._

_“I just want-” Louis folded himself over Harry’s body, burying his face in the lad’s neck. “Just want you. Nothing else, just-” He looked back over his shoulder and held a hand out for Niall. “Can we have this tonight?” The Master cozied up to Louis, one hand holding on to Louis’ hip while the other dropped down to brush against Harry’s cheek._

_“We can do anything you want, babe,” Niall assured._

***

Talking to Harry didn’t necessarily help, but at least Liam was aware that, with all the history, nothing Liam could have done would have stopped this happening. With a past like that, these boys were bound to find each other again. He loved Zayn, _loved him_ like he’d never understand, and if Zayn was willing to fight, then so was Liam. He just hoped Zayn was willing to fight.

The Masters came downstairs, both quiet, but at least the anger seemed to have dissipated by then. Niall placed a light hand on Harry’s shoulder and the slave melted into the touch before standing from the couch and joining Niall at the front door. The last Liam saw of the pair, they were cuddled together against the chill of the night. Then, the door was closed and the house was silent, save the gentle breathing of his Master stood a few feet away.

“Liam, I-”

“Don’t.” Liam got up from his seat and took Zayn’s hand. “Don’t tell me anything yet. Just come to bed,” the slave requested and led Zayn back up the stairs. He was ready to fight, just not tonight. If he was going to lose his love, then he at least wanted one last night. Zayn followed easily, mostly surprised by the firm, almost desperate, hold that Liam had on his hand. Inside their bedroom, Liam just curled back up under the covers, bringing them up to shield his body from the dark. “Hold me,” he pleaded, small and resigned.

Zayn was quick to slide under the duvet after him, one arm coming around to pull Liam’s body to his snugly. “Always,” he assured.

There wasn’t much Liam could say to that without starting an entire discussion, and he just wasn’t ready for that. Instead, he twined his fingers between Zayn’s and shut his eyes tight, begging for sleep.

***

_Louis woke up warm and satiated, sure he’d never leave this bed if he could help it. Slowly, little by little, he felt limbs encasing him. One arm draped over his chest, a foot tucked under his ankle, another arm under his head, a leg curled around his hips. It should’ve been crushing, but the weight was a perfect, welcome security that had Louis humming as he opened his eyes. He looked to the right and saw the hand attached to the arm under his head buried in Harry’s sleep-crazy hair. The arm draped across his chest extended to touch Niall’s pale bicep on his left._

_He tried to push back the world outside of that bed, those boys, but like a tidal wave, it all came back. He’d left Zayn alone in their home to come to the men he’d been cheating with behind his Master’s back. How could he do that? What kind of good, honest person did that to someone they claimed to love? He did love Zayn, he swore...but maybe he just didn’t love him as much as he loved Harry and Niall._

_“Lou?” Niall sleep-heavy voice rumbled against his neck. “You okay?” Louis opened his mouth to brush off the worry, to assure the blond Master that he was fine. When he realized how far that was from the truth, he just shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. “Hey, we made this decision together,” Niall comforted, “and we’ll see through the consequences.” He held Louis’ chin firm and turned his head so the blue-eyed slave was looking right at him. “Together.”_

_“Together,” Louis repeated in a daze. Niall nodded firmly at that, his face so sure it almost had Louis convinced. Then, he felt the weighted warmth of a body pressed up beside his and looked the other way to see that Harry had taken up residence in Louis’ space so selfishly and without apology that it had to be right. His face was half buried under Louis’ shoulder, but the smaller slave brought his arm around behind the lanky boy and cradled his tangled curls against the curve of his body. He supposed together didn’t sound all that bad._

***

Liam woke up first, not surprising considering he hadn’t slept much at all the night before, and Zayn seemed exhausted, weighed down, when Liam had curled up beside him. Now, he was staring at the ceiling, begging the answer to come to him like a sign from-

His phone buzzed next to him on the nightstand, low enough not to disturb a deep REM, but annoying to the early morning quiet. Liam slapped a hand out and grabbed it, bringing it to hover over his head. _Wali :)_ was flashing at him with a picture of Zayn’s sister just below the heading. He hadn’t talked to Waliyha in ages, and he so honestly missed her.

Decisively, he swiped the green answer button and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he whispered.

“Oh, hey, love. Were you asleep, I’m so sorry-”

“No, Wali. I wasn’t, it’s okay, but- um, Zayn is, so…”

“Lazy wanker. I’m not at all surprised, and I don’t feel bad.” She laughed at her own comment, but Liam couldn’t bring himself to give more than a chuckle. “Anyway, I was calling to remind you that Bilal’s birthday party is next week.”

Liam squeezed his eyes shut. He’d totally forgotten in the mess that had been the last few weeks of his life. “Right, yes. We will…” Will what? Will they be there? Will they even be together?

“You’re coming, right? Bi has been begging to see his uncles. Apparently, mum doesn’t make an eighth birthday party cool enough. He wants you guys there.”

How was he supposed to say no to that? He hadn’t seen his nephew in- well, not _his_ but… “Tell him I can’t wait to see him,” he decided. It didn’t decide what would happen between him and his Master, but he wouldn’t disappoint one of his favorite people in the world because of his problems.

“Oh, good! I’ll tell him.” She sighed. “Liam, you’re so good with kids. I’m going to need you and Zayn to get on that, like, yesterday.” Liam huffed an awkward laugh. Yeah, right. Kids. Zayn didn’t even want to have kids with Liam, but, before Liam could steer the conversation to a much safer place, Waliyha was continuing. “I know Zayn can be weird about admitting what he wants, but he’s always _always_ wanted a family, and I’ve never seen him more domestic than when he’s with you. He’ll be an amazing father for your children. I know it.”

Liam’s throat was closing up, eyes welling thick with wetness. He. Would not. Cry. “Yeah,” he choked out. “Thanks.”

“Don’t be afraid to tell him what you want. I’m positive he wants the same,” she assured just before there was a loud bang in the background and then a “Muuuuum!” Waliyha sighed and offered, “Got to go, Li, but remember what I said. Love you. Tell him the same.” She’d hung up before the slave could return the sentiment.

He just laid there with his phone tucked into his shoulder, looking up at the ceiling, in the dead silence of his morning. She’d seemed so sure. Like she _knew_ something Liam didn’t. Zayn wanted kids. _His_ kids. She was so confident, like she was more sure than Zayn was when he said that he _didn’t_ want Liam’s kids. It almost had Liam wondering...but there was no way he could…

Maybe, he just had to try and find out for himself.

***

_The three men piled into one car and made the long trip back to Zayn and Louis’ large home. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortable, heavy in a way that had Louis reaching for Harry’s hand behind him. He’d been working up the confidence to say what he needed to say when he saw his Master’s, either stone cold, or heart-broken, face._

_They pulled up and reached the front door together. Louis almost rung the bell before he remembered he lived there and walked in. Marvin was crossing the foyer with a tray of tea in his arms, but he paused, took in the gang of them, and sighed, with a look of defeat on his face, before heading upstairs with it._

_Louis followed him, sending a quick_ ‘wait’ _over his shoulder to Harry and Niall. Sure enough, Marvin knocked on Zayn’s door and, once he got his_ ‘Enter’ _, slipped inside. The slave was stuck a few feet away, looking at the door like it had somehow betrayed him, like it wasn’t he himself that created all of this trouble. When Marvin came back out empty handed, Louis walked up to the door, stopping just in front of the butler._

_“Is he okay?”_

_Marvin scoffed but laid a placid hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Lou,” he greeted fondly. “Whatever he is right now, it’s not okay. Please, fix it.”_

_It was rare that Louis got to see the compassion that Marvin held for his employer, but when he did, it was overwhelming. Louis just nodded, and waited for Marvin to head back downstairs to knock quietly on the door. He heard a muffled, “Nothing else, Marvin, please,” making him wince at the waver in the usually strong man’s voice. He cracked the door open and peaked his head inside._

_“Zayn,” he tried cautiously. Zayn’s body went tense where he was lying, back to the door, on his side of the bed, but he didn’t turn over. Louis crept further inside and shut the door gently behind him. “Zee, please, look at me.” Nothing. Louis had to mentally remind himself that he didn’t deserve Zayn’s attention, or his forgiveness. “Master?”_

_That had Zayn reflexively dropping a shoulder to look behind him at Louis’ waiting form. “Am I even that to you anymore?”_

_The blow was right to the gut, but Louis deserved it. “Zayn, please. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.”_

_“Then, go.”_

_“I need you to listen to me. I have to do the right thing here.”_

_Zayn did turn over then, sitting up and holding Louis’ gaze firmly, but the slave couldn’t find any malice in those eyes, and that hurt even more. “The right thing? Is there a right thing to do?”_

_Louis dropped his eyes to the carpet at that, only for a moment before looking back up at the hurt dominant. “I don’t know, but I need to do what I_ think _is right here.”_

_The Master pushed himself up more, back against the headboard, and laid shaking hands in his lap. “You’ve come to leave me.” He said it with such surety that even if it hadn’t been true, Louis would’ve probably believed it._

_“Yes, sir,” he answered slowly._

_They were quiet for a long, hard minute before Zayn nodded resolutely. “Then, do it. Just-” He inhaled shakily. “Take whatever you need, take all of it, I don’t care, and go.”_

_“You’re angry,” Louis said, unnecessarily._

_Zayn just scoffed a laugh. “You’re right.”_

_“Don’t do anything out of anger that you might regret.”_

_“Me?” he wondered incredulously. “I might regret something? Yeah, okay. I’ll remember your wise advice,_ slave _.”_

_The shot hit harder than Louis could’ve imagined. Zayn had never once used his position as an insult to Louis. He’d never felt belittled for being who he was. He’d never been wounded at his Master’s hand. Until just then. His chest felt like it was caving in, so he did the only thing he could. He went to his closet and grabbed the largest suitcase he could find before ripping everything that was even remotely near him off hangers and out of drawers to shove it inside._

_He was leaving._  


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #KeepMeSunday! I'm wrapping things up a bit here. By that, I mean I'm just leaving shit hanging in the wind for us all to suffer over until I start the next book. Heehee :) One, maybe two, more chapters to go! Don't expect it to be tidy. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_It was a looooong two months. Zayn and Niall hadn't spoken since Louis packed his stuff and walked out. The threesome had been locked away in Niall’s large house, doing Zayn didn't want to know what. Louis had tried to call, text, a few times in those two months, but Zayn couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He didn't want to hear how sorry the other Master was, or worse, how not sorry he was._

_He was still trying to figure out how he was going to run his business with Niall as his partner, how he was going to live in that giant house with no stomping of small, tan feet to fill the halls. For now, his solution was seclusion and exuberant amounts of alcohol. It wasn’t really a solution at all, but it was better than being able to feel the expanse of his half empty king bed. He chose drink over sitting alone at his dinner table and eating whatever Kalli decided to torture him with (no disrespect to her cooking; she was fabulous, as always). The Master- of no slave- couldn’t bear to walk amongst his employees without crumbling under the illusion of everyone knowing. Not that they did, but it felt so much like they could see that he wasn’t good enough to be someone’s Master._

_One of those lonely, tipsy nights was abruptly interrupted by Zayn’s blaring phone, spouting out the generic ringtone he used for most everyone besides family. He dropped a sluggish arm off the couch, missing the coffee table by a long shot, and grunting at the distance. Without much finesse, he propped himself upon that fallen hand and twisted around, scotch still gripped loosely in his other hand, to reach for the noise. He set the bottle down as gently and as carefully as he could- which was to say, it nearly tipped off the edge and onto the carpet, reaching for the phone without much concentration._

_He swiped, and then swiped again when his finger refused to submit, to accept the call without looking at the ID. “Hello,” he hollered towards the device before he could pick it up and put it to his ear. There was some jumbled words until he pressed it to the side of his face and on the other end was a well-known, but not necessarily familiar, voice. Actually, he usually only heard it when he was in trouble._

“...letting him behave like that is completely inappropriate behavior for a Master of your standing. This is going to be really bad for business. You need to get a handle on your slave. Now.”

_Zayn was still reeling from the volume of the shouting, ears ringing and eyes going wide. “Marcus? Lello,” he sighed._

“Are you drunk?”

_“Umm,” he drug the word out, “maybe?”_

“You’re sloshed at home while your slave is out snogging another Master. A paired Master! Your business partner and his slave! Zayn, what the hell is wrong with you?”

_“Louis?”_

“Yes, Louis, you god forsaken-” An impatient sigh left the powerful investor’s mouth. “You need to get this under control now, Zayn, or you might lose everything, and I’ll be the only one who can help you.”

_The phone call ended as abruptly as it began, leaving Zayn alone in the darkness again. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to get a hold on what that was all about._ Get a handle on your slave...snogging another Master...what is wrong with you? _Something...happened...with Louis. He pushed himself up from the couch, grabbing his phone in one hand and the bottle of sloshing liquor in the other as he walked through the sitting room and the foyer into the kitchen. He pushed the swinging door open, a little too hard since it slapped against the wall and made the kitchen staff jump._

_“Marvin,” Zayn called drunkenly._

_“He’s in his room, Mr. Malik. Did you need something?” Kalli asked._

_“I need my slave,” he slurred._

_“Oh, um...I’ll just-” She thumbed behind herself before disappearing into the service hallway. Zayn lumbered around the kitchen, eyes heavy and peeking up from under drooping lashes. He walked around the kitchen island to the fridge, dropping the bottle on the counter in favor of taking the refrigerator handle. Inside was tons of food, but that wasn’t going to fill the hole in his stomach, so, he shut it again._

_“Mr. Malik,” Marvin soothed and he placed two cautious hands on his shoulders. “Let’s go upstairs.”_

_“I need my slave,” Zayn requested again._

_“I know, sir,” Marvin appeased as he tried to steer him away from the startled staff._

_“No,” he shrugged him off. “I need to know what Louis did.”_

_“Yes, Mr. Malik, I understand that. I’d love to know what he was thinking, as well.”_

_Zayn groaned, frustrated at their ignorance. “He did something! Get him on the phone...now, please.” He deflated from his anger only moments after feeling it. He didn’t have the coordination for yelling right then._

_“Okay, sir. I will try. How about we go into the sitting room while I try his phone?” The Master huffed, but started shuffling out, could practically feel the breath of relief behind him. Marvin ushered him back to the couch, and he only realized he’d left his scotch after he was sat down. Shame, that. “I’m going to try his phone now, sir.” Zayn just nodded and dissolved into the couch, his own device still gripped tightly in his hand._

_He was only now coming to wonder what Louis could have done to make his mentor so upset. Something...another Master. Dang it, he was already forgetting the phone call he’d just gotten. Well that must mean something about Niall, then, unless Louis had gone and picked a third member of their not-so-love-triangle-or-actually-a-square-because-Louis-chose-a-paired-Master-and-his-slave-over-Zayn._

_“I’m sorry, sir. Mr. Tomlinson isn’t answering his phone.”_

_Oh, right. They were calling his- not his- slave. “Niall.”_

_“You’d like me to call Mr. Horan?”_

_“Call him,” Zayn cleared up unnecessarily._

_As Marvin did what he was asked, Zayn sunk further into his mind. How could he let this happen? Maybe if he’d paid Louis more attention, he wouldn’t have strayed. He’d thought he’d been attentive and focused, but apparently not. Maybe if he didn’t give Louis the idea that sharing was okay for them, he wouldn’t have taken it far enough that he was blatantly cheating on his Master. He knew for sure that if he’d never taken Louis over to the blond Master’s house, this wouldn’t be happening._

_“I have Mr. Horan for you,” Marvin informed him, jolting Zayn out of his regret._

_“Niall?”_

_“Yes, sir. He’s on the phone.” Marvin pushed his personal mobile at his employer, urging him to sit up a bit. Zayn slumped into the back cushions of the sofa and took the offered device._

_“‘Ello?”_

_“Zayn. Hey.”_

_“You did...something,” Zayn murmured, trying to remember what this phone call was about._

_“I know. I’m really glad you called though. Can we meet up and talk sometime. I’d like-”_

_“You did something and now Marcus is angry with me. What did you do?” he interrupted impatiently._

_“I...what? What does Marcus have to do with us?”_

_“He said…” Zayn racked his brain to try and remember exactly what had been said. “Louis and bad business.”_

_“Sir, I don’t know that this is going to be productive tonight,” Marvin soothed. “May I speak with him?” The dark-haired man let his butler take the phone and then Marvin was apologizing for the interruption and told him that Zayn would call when he was less...indesposed. He took Zayn upstairs and tucked him in, flicking the light off and leaving with a pitying look._

_The next morning, Zayn was made painfully aware of what Marcus was so upset over the night before. He woke up to a crowded inbox and voicemail box. He only had to open one email attachment to get the gist. There were at least a dozen photos, not yet released to the rags, but swarming around the offices of the outlets. He was being called for a statement._ Is it true? Did your slave leave you for a paired Master? _Well, yeah, he did._

_Niall and Harry had supposedly decided two months was long enough and came out of hiding, towing one new addition. It could’ve been just a lunch, Zayn and Niall were friends and business partners; of course, their slaves would be friends as well. But the candids of Harry’s hand low on Louis’ back as they hid behind the hallway that led to the bathroom, his hands creeping to Louis’ plump hips when they were seemingly out of view, their matching smiles. Niall joined a few photos later, a hand cupping the back of Louis’ neck and pulling him in._

_It was cute, objectively. But heart-breaking personally._

_He launched his phone across the room before he could think it through, turning around and punching one furious fist into his headboard. It was a quality headboard. Thick, not made for punching, wood. Zayn’s hand came back pulsing and bruising almost immediately. He was so angry he couldn’t even think about what this would do to his future._

***

Liam was up the next day long before Zayn; the Master had apparently taken some time away from the business, had Liam push his appointments back and let Niall have the run of the shop for a bit. So, the dark-haired man was still snoozing quietly in their bed, stubble growing just a bit, hair getting longer than he usually let it. Liam tried not to think that what was ruining his high class man was actually quite short and smiling with white, pointy teeth.

If there was anything that would fix this, fix them, Liam would have to be the one to do it. He was sure. If he had to _take care_ of some people in the process then so be it. He'd worked way too hard for this life to give it up. Determined, Liam went to his closet and shoved all of his daily clothes out of the way to get to his small selection of suits. He needed one that was simple, didn't call attention, but assumed respect and position. Luckily, Zayn had very good taste and Liam was already handsome, the suit just pushed it into that unfair reach.

He took his stuff into the bathroom so he could get ready without disturbing his Master. Although, with all of the stuff happening lately, Zayn might sleep for days. Liam looked in the mirror, pressed shirt smooth over his chest, short hair quiffed and sprayed.

“Please, work,” he begged his reflection.

On his way out of the bedroom, he grabbed an extra pair of clothes from his drawer and was out the door with only a few pitiful glances back at the sleeping dominant. The morning outside his bedroom was exceedingly quiet today, that omen ringing loud in Liam’s ear. He'd managed to get through the living room and out the door while avoiding Marvin and Kalli, but he wasn't ignorant enough to assume they didn't know he was gone.

He had probably fifteen minutes before the butler woke Zayn up with his morning tea and not so subtlety told the Master that the reason his slave wasn't in bed with him with was because he'd snuck out fully dressed and took Zayn’s car. Probably fifteen minutes and thirty seconds until he started getting calls. And another thirty seconds after that until Zayn found a way to follow him. Good thing he was long gone.

To say his plan wasn't wasn't well thought out would be an understatement. He realized just how much when he had hung his suit jacket on the passenger seat and GPS’d his way to his destination. It would take hours to get back there. It hasn't seemed all that long ago that they took this same road, the promise of freedom bright and shiny. Now freedom felt like a poor disguise for abandonment.

He would get his Master back no matter the cost. He would do what he had to. He would go where he wasn't supposed to. He promised himself all of that as he passed the territory lines back into the city.   


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HappyKeepMeSunday! And the last one, too :(((((( This is the last chapter. I've left you pretty much hanging because I'm awful. There WILL be a book three in a bit, but for now just revel in the rubble. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_Zayn didn't exactly have the courage to gather the foes of his life together, but he also didn't have a choice._

_“We didn't think anyone was watching,” Niall explained, sat down between his slaves...God, his_ two _slaves- with his eyes locked on his knees like a reprimanded child while Zayn hovered over them._

_“You didn't-” He cut off with a cold laugh. “No, I suppose you didn't. You didn't think. About me. About my reputation.”_ My feelings. _“Our business.”_ My heart. My trust.

_“I never wanted to hurt you,” Niall urged, to which Zayn just laughed again. None of it was funny, but he felt like if he didn’t laugh he’d cry._

_“You did whether you wanted to or not.” The statement felt final, discussion over in Zayn’s book, but apparently Niall had more to say. The blond Master stood with a determination that burned heavy in his eyes._

_“You’re my best mate in the world. I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. I love him, Zayn. I love him.”_

_“I love him, too!” Zayn nearly screamed, so full of betrayal it felt like vomit in his throat. “I love him; I paired him for fuck’s sake, Niall! Legally, he’s still mine, too. Until he does it properly, we’re paired. He’s still currently cheating on me with you two.” Zayn pointed at the pair, Master and slave, like they were a disease that needed quarantine._

_“Unless he abandons you,” Niall countered plainly. The words were even, no inflection to show the ludicrousy of that idea. Zayn couldn’t do anything but stare at the other man, shocked to silence._

_He started shaking his head slowly, trying to get his motor skills working again. “That would be the end of…of everything! He’d be an outcast, couldn’t get a job with any hope for a future; he’d surely never pair again. No suitable Master would take an abandoned slave-”_

_“I would.” Niall held his chin high. “Harry and I plan to pair with him. He won’t need a job. I’ll take care of him. We will.”_

_“He wouldn’t…” Zayn reiterated. Louis shifted uncomfortably behind Niall on the couch and drew Zayn’s full attention for the first time since he went off. “You wouldn’t,” he said straight to the slave, more a plea than a dare. Louis just ducked his head, eyes falling to the carpeted floor while Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Lou,” he begged. “What about- we were going to be a family. Tons of kids; you said you wanted that. The adoption agency will never let an abandoned Master adopt a kid. You’ll never get to have a family with that on your record.”_

_That seemed to get through to Louis, at least a little. He lifted his head, eyes watery, to look at his- former?- Master. The slave opened his mouth to say something, but Niall was quicker to the draw. “Harry and I were planning to adopt anyway. Louis will have children. Just not with you.”_

_“Fuck you, Niall,” Zayn spat, unsure how else to respond. His body itched, a fire under his skin. His fist hit Niall’s face before he decided for it to. His “best mate” was knocked a few steps back with the weight of the blow, hand going to his cheek instantly._

_When the blue-eyed dominant stood up straight again, his eyes were dark. He took a big step forward and used the momentum to return the favor, landing his knuckles against Zayn’s eye. Zayn gave a grunt, whipping to the side and folding over. The fire under his skin was ablaze now, burning every nerve ending from his temple to his fingertips. He swung again, but Niall anticipated it, ducking back and letting Zayn fall forward with the movement while he thrust a fist into Zayn’s ribs. Zayn countered by bringing his elbow back, hitting Niall in the side of the head._

_They separated for a much needed moment to breathe, the air hot with sweat and the blood trickling from Niall’s nose. “Don’t forget,” Zayn gritted out. “I referred you to your MMA trainer. I know every move you know.”_

_“Guess I’ll have to get creative,” Niall threatened. He bent a leg and shot his foot out, his foot connecting with Zayn’s stomach harshly. The air left the darker man’s lungs in a whoosh as he stumbled back, holding his torso._

_“Niall, please.”_

_The quiet request brought Niall’s attention to the couch where Harry had just spoken from. He exhaled, flame doused suddenly. “Haz, I-” He released a pained sound when Zayn gave him a strong right hook, catching him off guard and making him fall to the floor. Zayn was quick to climb on top of him, straddling his chest and swinging again. Niall raised his arms to defend his face, but Zayn was relentless._

_“Zayn, stop!”_

_“Zee, please, just stop it!”_

_He didn’t hear any of it. All he saw was red. All he heard was the rush of blood in his ears. All he felt was wet, sticky crimson._

_“I’ll leave!”_

_Zayn jolted to a stop at the desperate declaration. He twisted around to see Louis crying and Harry backed against the far wall. “What?”_

_Louis licked over his lips, distressed and confused. “I’ll leave. I’ll go. I don’t-” He inhaled shakily. “I won’t be the reason you kill each other.” Zayn was off of Niall and standing in front of Louis with jittery, bloody hands in a second._

_“Don’t go,” he begged quietly. “Please, don’t leave me. I want to forgive you and- and…work this out.”_

_Louis took a cautious step back, hand in front of himself. “I’m pretty sure it’s too late for that.”_

_“But I love you.”_

_The slave’s face softened. “I’m doing this for you, Zee. You deserve someone that can love you like you deserve to be loved.”_

_“You can-”_

_“I can’t,” he assured. “And I won’t let Niall and Harry get hurt because of me, because of this.” Louis was already backing away, eyes flicking between where Niall was holding himself up with one hand and where Zayn was begging him to come back with his eyes. “I love you,” he said with his eyes closed lightly, giving no hint to whom he was speaking. When he got to the door he gave each Master a pointed look. “Don’t waste this. Promise me, if I leave, you’ll forgive each other. I won’t ever be okay if I know I ruined your lives forever.” When no one answered, he yelled, “Promise me!”_

_“Promise,” they answered together._

_Louis turned to where Harry was still pressed to the wallpaper. “I love you, baby.” He lifted onto his toes and kissed Harry’s temple, soft, gentle. Harry melted into the moment before it was gone and Louis was out the door with nothing but his phone and the shoes on his feet._

***

Zayn woke to the soft double knock he knew as Marvin’s greeting. “Enter,” he murmured groggily as he rubbed at his eyes. He turned onto his stomach and flopped an arm out, landing on the bed with a wop. The Master’s brows furrowed and he cracked open an eye as Marvin came in. “Where’s Li?” he asked the servant.

“Sir,” Marvin began, waiting for Zayn’s eye contact.

The urgency and dread was a dead giveaway. The dark-haired man pushed himself up, much more awake. “Where’s my slave, Marvin?”

“Liam left just a little bit ago in your Mercedes dressed quite well with an extra kit.”

Zayn eyed the butler carefully. “Did he say where he was going?”

Marvin smoothed a hand down the front of his uniform. “He didn’t, but...I took the opportunity- forgive if I overstepped- to track the last entered address of your car’s GPS.”

“And?” Zayn asked impatiently.

“It looks like he’s returning home.”

Zayn shook his head in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up with realization. He shot out of bed, scrambling for trousers and a shirt. “We have to…where’s my…fuck!” Marvin moved around the room to the other side of the bed, planting firm hands on Zayn’s biceps to still him.

“Sir, you should get dressed first. If I were you, I would call Niall. You’ll need help to find him. The city is a big place.”

“No,” he said firmly. “I won’t-”

“How important is Liam to you?” Marvin asked, brow raised.

The Master’s body slumped with defeat. “I love him so much, Marvin. I can’t- What if he leaves me?”

“He wouldn’t though,” Marvin wondered. “He won’t,” he said more confidently.

“I can’t lose him. Not him.” Zayn was just muttering now, lost and confused.

“Get dressed. Call Niall. Find him and bring him home,” Marvin instructed. Zayn nodded and pulled his trousers up properly.

“Find Liam,” Zayn agreed, finally shaking away the grogginess of morning. Liam knew, he _knew_ , Zayn was never really awake until after breakfast. Why did he do this _now_? Zayn groaned internally and pulled on a shirt, rushing into the bathroom to complete the essentials.

By the time he got downstairs, Marvin had his jacket in hand and informed the Master that the car was already pulled around to the front. Zayn nearly kissed the man, then decided what the hell, and planted one right on him, followed by a distracted _thank you_ and flurry of leather as he donned his jacket and left.

In the car, the quiet stillness, he realized the hardest part was coming. He held his phone in his hand, staring down at the screen. Niall’s number sat right under his thumb and he couldn't push it. Months since they'd spoken.

Liam was on his way right now, at least an hour’s head start, and he needed to get to him ASAP. With a huff of determined breath, he pushed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

“Zayn?” came the confused voice from the other end.

“Um…” He furrowed his brows and took a breath. He had to do this. “Liam’s gone. I think- I think he went back to the city and I have to get him back.”

“Oh, Zayn.” The blond said it with such pity, not even understanding.

Zayn had to cut him off. “He didn't abandon me, you asshole. He wouldn't. I think he just- I don't know, wanted to fix this somehow.”

“Of course he does, Zayn. He loves you.”

The darker Master just wanted to roll his eyes. “Stop placating me, Niall. It's weird. I'm coming to get you and we’re going to find him.”

There was a long pause and then Niall said, “Of course, mate. I'm at the office.”

“I'll be there soon.” He must've had angels watching over him the whole way, going twenty over and cutting corners until he skidded to a stop atop the grassy hill that he and Niall had put so much into.

Niall was waiting for him, Harry by his side. They both came running towards him as Zayn put the car in park. Niall slipped in the passenger seat while Harry climbed in back. Zayn turned and looked at the slave before raising a brow at Niall.

“I couldn't lie to him, and he insisted on coming.”

“You're his Master.” Niall did his own brow raise at that. Zayn bit down on his smile and nodded. “Right.” He shifted into reverse just as a little tan flash came running out the door. “No,” Zayn said just before Louis opened the door on the opposite side as his fellow slave.

“Sorry, um, I was locking up.”

“Why do you have the keys to my office?” Zayn accused.

“He doesn't. He has the keys to mine,” Niall countered.

“Ours,” Zayn corrected.

“Guys,” Louis interrupted. “I just want to help. I'm not deluded enough to miss that this is my fault.” He handed Niall the set of keys back. “You deserve your slave, Zayn. He loves you.”

They didn't have time for this. By now, Liam had to be halfway there and they hadn't even left yet. He sighed, frustrated. “You don't get to talk about my slave. None of you do.” He backed out of the office’s small parking lot onto the winding road that lead back into town. “You know, I had never been so happy before you three ruined everything. You made the love of my life doubt me. He doesn't trust me. He ran away from me because of you three.”

All of them sat there in shamed silence. “We’ll find him, Zayn. You don't have to worry.” Niall could see right through him, saw past the anger at why he was really so short with them.

“We better, or I’ll never forgive you," Zayn decreed as he followed after his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DID IT! You made it through the Madhouse. Good on you. See you again soon.
> 
> Much love, xoxo
> 
> Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to meet you, say hi, vent, etc. xoxo


End file.
